


Two Hearts, One Life

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Abusive Grisha, Daddy!Levi, Dead Carla, Depression, Drunk Driving, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Self Harm, Soulmates, Trigger warnings:, canon appearances for all, erens 15, levi is husbando!, levi smokes and drinks... yolo, levi's 22, mumma!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 83,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: For my lovely, I hope I don't ruin it!!"Hey Ashratherose, so I came up with an idea but I can't write, and I knew you were brilliant and thought you could adapt it if you want... It's kinda with your base story where Eren is abused and self harms ect and Levis his mate... Yeah...Story:Everyone is born with a "fated mate" with whom you share a extraordinary bond. When around this person, you become calm and happy ect. (Dynamic basics)You present at age 15 as a dynamic (Alpha or Omega) and receive a mark on your forearm which matches your mates. This is one of the few ways people identify themselves with their mate.Any pain inflicted on yourself is also inflicted on your mate (eg if you get punched in the face, both you and your mate will bruise -or- if you cut your arm you'll both bleed ect)"





	1. Chapter 1

Eren shivered as his father staggered towards him. It'd been like this every night since his mother had killed herself and every night he was still shocked that he could feel scared when he knew what was coming.

Grisha Yeager, the millionaire alpha doctor who'd saved more lives than the media could count, on the outside he was everything a woman could want... but no one knew the man, like Eren. The man who'd snapped and changed over night after his mother had slit her wrists in the family bathroom. The man who smiled for the cameras and then came home to beat and fuck his son until Eren couldn't move. No. No one but Eren ever saw that side.

*  
Eren kept his hoodie pulled up and his head down. Tomorrow would be his 15th. Tomorrow would be the day he'd present and a crest of his and his fate partner's first initials would appear upon his left shoulder. Grisha had given him his present early, a thorough beating and a skin tight collar, the thick leather could only be parted by undoing the lock that rested over his nape... but for now his mind was firmly on the day ahead and readjusted the scarf that covered the disgusting piece of leather.

Trost Maria was another stupid private school like any other. There were the jocks, the nerds, the freaks and the geeks and then there were the lowest of the low. The omegas. Omegas were segregated to the back building, not allowed to join the alphas. They were sheltered away unless they united with their soulmate, supposedly to keep them pure and innocent or some shit. Eren didn't know and he didn't care. It'd been a long time since he'd been pure and innocent like his friend Armin. Walking into the school headed for the locker room, and searched out his friend. The short blonde was talking to another of their friends, a horseface shit by the name of Jean. Fuck Jean had rubbed him up wrong from day one and he truly prayed that it wouldn't be Jean he was born to be with. Noticing that Jean was no longer looking at him, Armin turned to look towards Eren and promptly jogged the few steps between them and threw his arms around him  
"Eren! Tomorrow's the day! Are you excited"  
Honestly he wasn't. If his partner was older than him, then he'd have already presented his secondary dynamic, which meant any trauma Eren suffered his mate would suffer too... but he couldn't exactly tell Armin that  
"A little... more nervous than anything"  
Armin nodded   
"But think, this time tomorrow you'll know what their name starts with!"  
Eren rolled his eyes and gently pushed Armin away  
"That doesn't mean anything, you do know there's like 7 billion people on the planet"  
"And you know that mates are drawn together!"  
The bell sounded and Eren waited as Armin gathered the rest of his things from his locker. Eren never bothered using his school locker, he didn't see the point when everything he needed fitted in his bag. That and he'd forgotten the combination and didn't want to pay the fine to get the school admin to unlock it.

Their first class was English, their teacher was a man named Dot Pixis, Eren didn't mind him, he didn't waffle on about how great some dusty old books were, in fact most of the time he seemed as bored by them as they were. Eren had truly hoped that the day would drag on, Grisha had taken time off work for such an important occasion, which meant the second he walked in the front door the man would be on him. His steps were slow and heavy when the bell dismissed them at the end of the day, his fingers tugged at the uncomfortable leather, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He tried to distract himself as he walked. Despite the lateness of the month, the air still held a chill and a cold wind sent leaves spiralling down the sidewalk. He wondered where his mate was, if he was someone nice and warm and far away from this shitty city... god he hoped so. He stumbled badly as his sneaker caught on an uneven piece of pavement and he fell hard onto his hands and knees, grazing both. Angry tears filled his eyes and he punched the pavement before standing. It didn't help in the slightest, his knuckles were now bleeding like his palms and he sighed heavily as the leather cut into his neck. Why did life have to hate him so much?

*  
The house stank of alcohol and cigarettes and Eren wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the house that he was supposed to call home. He ignored the central passage and headed up the stairs to the right of the door, and then along the upstairs hall and into his bedroom. Most teens would have walls covered with photos or posters, his walls were cold and bare like the rest of the sterile feeling room. All it needed was the scent of rubbing alcohol and he was sure it would pass as an examination room. If he was lucky Grisha would be sleeping off an early morning bender and he'd manage a few hours of solitude. He placed his bag on his bed and toed off his sneakers before shimmying out of his jeans, blood had run down both his legs and he hefted a sigh of annoyance.

Grisha had locked the bathroom door after the incident with his mother and now if Eren wanted to use the bathroom he was forced to use the ensuite connected to the master bedroom his father occupied. Unenthused by that idea, he instead stripped his shirt off and climbed under the blankets on his bed. His body was a disgusting mess, small scars littered his chest, stomach and thighs, but still he slipped his hand down to find the small tear he'd placed in the mattress and pulled out the box of razors he kept there. Some people are disgusted by cutting, but for him it was the only moment he felt any true clarity and he rushed to skip a blade free. It was funny how something so small could so easily take a persons life, still, he brought his left leg up and turned his knee slightly outwards to give himself access to his inner thigh, the blade sliced easily through his skin and he let out a small hiss before the welcoming and familiar feeling set in. One cut turned to two and then to six, each progressively deeper and each more liberating than the previous. He truly was fucked up. Given he was bleeding quite a bit, he moved to cut against his left hip, again another 6 cuts before placing the blade back in with the others and then tucking them safely away. Grisha knew he cut, the first time the man had seen them he'd added to them by cutting his chest to ribbons and leaving him bleeding on the floor. It was that moment that had made him realise the father that had once lived him now couldn't care less. He slid down and pulled the blankets around his cold body and closed his eyes. Maybe... hopefully... tomorrow wouldn't come.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren was dragged back to consciousness quite literally, his father hand hold of his hair as he dragged the teen from his room. Grisha was livid, Eren couldn't help but cower under the pheromones rolling off the man. He tried to remain as quiet as possible as his body was dragged down the hall and through Grisha's room. His father only stopped once Eren was laying in a heap on the shower floor   
"Clean the fuck up, we have a business dinner tonight and you will not fuck this up for me"  
Eren winced as the man turned just the hot tap on, he bit down on his lip determined not to cry. He dared not move until his father left the room and he rushed to turn the cold on. If it was a business dinner there was little wonder as to why the man was so mad. Grisha loathed most of the people he worked with and Eren wished he wasn't being dragged along. His father would alternate between insulting him all night and then praising him like he was some god. Given how long this had been happening, Eren was always left with a sick feeling each time Grisha said anything nice. Those nights would usually end up with Eren tied to his bed and his father buried inside him while moaning Carla's name. 

Eren washed quickly and then walked from the room naked. There was only one clean towel in the room and Grisha was yet to shower. His body ached from the fall earlier and the self inflicted cuts, but the throbbing in his head was worse. He felt like any moment he'd vomit, so kept trying to swallow and prevent it. It wasn't like he had anything to throw up, Grisha wouldn't allow him to eat if he went over 50kgs. He been almost hospitalised when he'd hit 52kgs and the alpha had choked him so badly his throat had nearly swollen shut. He walked through to his room and grabbed his a shirt to use a as a towel, the tiny fabric barely anything to dry his body, but like they say, it's the thought that counts. One done he left the shirt lay damp on the floor and moved to find something to where. Short sleeves were out of the question, he'd avoided slicing near his wrists purely because of the schools summer uniform, but that didn't mean his arms weren't bruised from his father's abuse. He tugged on his underwear and dressed pants before finding out a pair of socks and black dress shoes. One look in the mirror had him cringing, he looked like he was going to a fucking funeral and he supposed that in a way he was. The death of his single dynamic life. Snorting he shook his head and walked from his room, he headed downstairs to wait in the living room for Grisha to finish preparing. He wasn't having the man scream at him for not being ready.

*  
Eren couldn't help but tug at his collar self-consciously, the top button on his shirt needed to done to cover the obnoxious strip of leather and the tightness made it hard to catch his breath. He follow his father half a step behind as they made their way behind the waitress towards the reserved table. Eren opted for the seat closest to the wall, he couldn't stand the idea of someone standing or sitting behind him. Grisha shot him a look  
"Don't fuck this up"  
Eren nodded and picked the menu up, nothing looked appealing at all  
"Don't bother, I'll be ordering for you"  
The teen bit back a sigh and placed the menu back down before placing his hands in his lap and staring down at them. They waited maybe 10 of so minutes before the waitress returned, the time a tall blonde man and a shorter teen stood behind her and Grisha stood to great them  
"Erwin! How nice you could join us, and who is this?"  
Eren couldn't help but stare, the short teen was hot. A slight blush dusted his cheeks and the three standing males took their seats   
"This is Levi, he'd doing his placement in my department"  
Eren tried not to look surprised, the man he'd through to be a teen was already in college. He scolded himself for being so judgemental and cursed Levi for his genetics  
"Ah good man, good man. What field are you looking to get into?"  
"Trauma surgery"  
Grisha let out a low whistle and Levi flicked his eyes to Eren for a second. They were gorgeous, the kind of grey one might find when looking at liquid mercury. Eren swallowed hard. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Erwin and Grisha chatted like they'd known each other forever, Levi joining in off and on, and Eren remained silent. Everything they were saying was going over his head and as the night wore on his forearm began to itch. He rubbed the area trying not to appear rude, but Grisha still glared at him over it causing Erwin to laugh lightly  
"Now now, he's going to present tomorrow? isn't he? Surely you remember what then night before felt like"  
Eren blushed hard as they all stared at him  
"I do, but he can't sit there and scratch away in a place like this"  
Grisha was obviously less than impressed that Erwin had called him out over it  
"Are you nervous, Eren?"  
"U-uh..."  
Eren coughed to clear the lump in his throat  
"Not really"  
Erwin smiled at him and nodded   
"He's going to be an alpha, he's got the stubbornness for it"  
"We both know that doesn't mean anything, despite years of research we still don't know what causing one to present on dynamic or the other"  
Grisha didn't reply and the table shifted into an awkward silence. Eren kept his head down and slid his shirt sleeve up slightly, he longed to cut but it wasn't exactly possible at the moment so he scratched lightly at the inside of his wrist.

Grisha ordered him salad and some fruit salad thing for dinner, he felt like a fucking rabbit compared to the others. Thanks to the nerves he choked on a slice of carrot and blushed again as they all looked at him, the collar didn't help the situation at all and Grisha kicked him hard under the table. The tears that formed were dismissed as being caused by the choking and light conversation started up as Levi and Erwin compared their dishes, Grisha's eyed remained firmly on Eren for the rest of the night and knew he was going to go get it once they got home.

As usual his prediction was correct, he'd barely made it inside before Grisha shoved him hard against the stairs  
"How fucking dare you! All you had to do was sit there and keep your mouth closed!"  
The alpha pulled him forward by the front of his shirt, sending buttons flying in the process, he slammed Eren back against the stairs and the teen let out a small "oof" from the pain, Grisha released his shirt and grabbed him by the hair  
"I don't want to fucking look at you. You should have died, not Carla"  
Instead of dragging him upstairs, his father dragged him down the hall towards the basement door and opened it. He threw Eren down the stairs and into the darkness, there was an audible "snap" as his right hand stopped his fall and pain flared through his wrist. Atop the stairs the door closed and the bolt slid across, locking him into the suffocating darkness. He didn't bother trying to stand, from the base of the stairs it was 5 steps to the disgusting mattress his father left down there and he awkwardly crawled over to it. A thin blanket laid over the mattress and he pulled it over himself as he cradled his wrist. Happy fucking birthday, Eren Yeager.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren shivered through the night, the thin blanket and his torn shirt did nothing protect against the cold numbness that seeped though the flimsy mattress and his arm was itching like crazy. When morning came the suns rays barely permeated through the lone dust caked window. Eren closed his eyes again and tried to will himself back to sleep, but his body was too cold and stiff so all he could do was lay and wait for Grisha to come and release him... only the alpha ever came. He was left locked down there with his clearly broken wrist against his chest. He wondered if his fated mate was feeling the same pain, he wasn't completely sure how it al worked... but he hoped at least they'd be spared from the pain he was feeling at the moment.

Grisha didn't release him until the following afternoon and by then Eren's hand had turned a disturbing shade of purple, his father wasn't impressed at all. The alpha twisted and "massaged" the swollen area and Eren couldn't help but whimper through the pain. His father sighed in clear annoyance  
"It'll have to be set at hospital. Clean yourself up"  
Eren nodded and scampered to the ensuite. He toed off his shoes and struggled out his socks before stripping down his pants. His heart was racing as he slid his shirt off, he was terrified at what would show on his arm and one look had him in tears. Alphas presented with a red crest and omegas with a pale blue... and his crest was pale blue. He was an omega. He hadn't thought things could get worse, but now... he slammed his broken wrist against the bathroom counter and let out a sob. What had he done to deserve this?

*  
Eren sat calmly on the examination bed in emergency as he lied yet again. Grisha had said Eren had taken off with his mates for his birthday and come home like that, Eren agreed and when the doctor came in, he repeated his father's story. The doctor didn't look impressed at all as he and Grisha launched into a conversation over it, Eren found it impossible to concentrate on what was being said, it was like there was something else in the space desperately trying to capture his attention, and he jumped when his father placed his hand on his shoulder   
"The nurse will be here to take you through to X-ray in a minute, I need your phone and wallet"  
Eren shook his head  
"I didn't bring them"  
His father mumbled something under his breath, but Eren couldn't hear what. It was only about 5 minutes before a short nurse came to collect him and he was lead through a maze of corridors and into a waiting room. The woman across from him seemed to be having about as good a day as he was. The child in her lap was screaming and the kid had her leg up, from what he could tell her ankle looked bruised so he hoped, for her sake, it wasn't broken.

The intake nurse had asked him if he could be pregnant and he shook his head no, but they asked him yet again as they positioned his swollen arm between the foam blocks for the scan. Eren sat as still as he could while the technician disappeared behind the screen and the whole thing was over in a matter of minutes and he was sent to wait back in the waiting room until the nurse came and lead him back through to the emergency room.

Eren's wrist was indeed broken, to the point he'd need surgery and have it pinned. Surgery was bad enough as it was, but knowing that somewhere out there, someone's wrist was going to split open because of him made him sick. Technology had evolved to minimise the effects on ones mate, but still it couldn't account for everything and that thought occupied Eren's mind right up until the anaesthetic robbed him of consciousness.

Waking up was unwelcome, his wrist and head were throbbing, and his left temple felt tight and drawn. He raised his good hand and ran his fingers over the area, finding a a wound pad covering the area. Something must have happened to his mate and guilt filled his heart  
"Eren"  
He flinched and his eyes darted towards his father, the alpha was scowling down at him  
"Leave the dressing alone"  
Eren lowered his hand and closed his eyes. If he was still drugged he wouldn't have to deal with this shit  
"Thanks to your fuck up, you'll be here over night. Keep you mouth shut and I'll be back for you in the morning"  
Eren nodded, regretting as he did, he felt foggy as fuck and was struggling to stay awake  
"Eren!"  
He jumped and blinked as he tried to stay awake   
"Did you hear me?!"  
"Yes... sorry... I'll behave"  
"Good. Don't make me regret this"  
Eren settled back down and closed his eyes, giving into the over whelming urge to sleep.

*  
A whole night of drug aided sleep left him feeling more refreshed than he could ever remember. Even Grisha's shit mood failed to bring him down. The collar he'd been given such a brief reprieve from was placed back upon his neck the moment he walked in and his father sent him to his room. 

Sitting on his bed, he slipped out the box of razor blades and sighed. Whatever he did his mate would feel... maybe his mate would be better off never finding him... if his mate was disgusted enough by him than that person would be free to live their life as they pleased, after all their were plenty of people who never found their soul mates and settled for someone else. He unbuttoned his jeans awkwardly and pulled them off before throwing them in a pile on the floor. He took a deep breath and slid a blade from the box, it'd be so very easy to cut down and end it all, but he didn't understand why he couldn't do it. He looked at the white cast in his wrist and tears began to form in the corners of his green eyes. It was awkward working with his nondominant hand, but soon the sting was soothing him and droplets of blood had rushed to the surface as he sliced over his old scars. The tears ran silently down his face, even after he'd finished and tucked the blades back away. He wanted his mum, she'd know what to do... but then again she'd chosen to leave him behind... maybe she knew the disappointment he'd become?

Grisha left him alone for most of the day, but the peace couldn't last forever and he heard his father's heavy footsteps before he saw the man. His door was flung open and Eren could smell the alcohol rolling off his father as Grisha staggered over  
"Strip!"  
Eren shivered, but didn't move  
"Are you fucking deaf! I said, strip!"  
Eren still didn't move, he knew he should but his body just couldn't, aside from the alcohol, pheromones were pouring from his father and he his whole body felt strange. Grisha dropped the bottle of bourbon on the floor, the sound of it shattering had his heart pounding. And then the man lunged. He pinned the thin teen easily with one hand as the other stripped Eren's underwear off. Disgust filled every fibre and he tried to fight him, Grisha just smiled before back handing him hard. Blood filled his mouth and Eren realised he'd bitten off the very tip of his tongue. He spat on his father's face and Grisha snarled before flipping him over and shoving his fingers roughly inside. Eren howled at the intrusion, his body screaming that it didn't want the man's touch. Still, Grisha wasn't faze, he pulled his fingers out and then Eren vomited in his mouth as the man's erection shoved in. Given how intoxicated the alpha was, he didn't last long. He knotted Eren as Eren cried   
"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to let you run off and live out some happily ever after fantasy. You won't be leaving... not until you've made up for forcing Carla to kill herself"  
Eren cried harder, a mix of blood and spit ran from the corner of his mouth and even though Grisha was firmly knotted, his tears seemed to spur the alpha on, the man rocked against him and Eren whimpers joined his sobs. When his father finally pulled out, he collapsed forwards and didn't move. The man staggered from his room and Eren just laid on his stomach feeling dirty and used like so many times before.

*  
As an omega he was forced to leave Armin behind and move into the back building. He was late for his first class and everyone stared as he walked in. The only seat available was right in front of the teachers desk and he felt like a total loser as he sat. Today was going to be stupidly long.

Even at morning break and lunch he wasn't permitted in the main cafeteria where his friends would be eating. Instead omegas had a much smaller and even more depressing cafeteria of their own. The place looked like it was stuck in some 60's nightmare and he opted to skip lunch and hide out in the toilets. At least he wasn't completely alone, Armin had text him during class and now he took the time to reply. He knew he was being unrealistic, but he was sure that they were already drifting apart. He was sure he'd lose his friend if Armin didn't present omega, but he prayed his friend wouldn't. There was just something so innocent about Armin, he always wanted to see the best in people and Eren was sure there were plenty of alphas more than happy to take advantage of that fact.

By the end of the day he'd made no friends and felt even more of an outcast. In addition to their normal classes, omegas were taught about what was expected of them... giving birth and keeping house. It was fucking archaic. Eren didn't want to be just some kept bitch. Hell, he didn't even want an alpha, not if they were all like his father and he scolded himself for condemning all alphas based on one arsehole. He walked home slowly and was relieved that Grisha wasn't home. He headed upstairs and shut himself away in his room, before settling down at his desk and pulling out his homework. Unlike main classes, now he was segregated he had daily homework to do. He almost wanted to laugh, it was on omega contraceptives and how they could affect their alpha mates. He bullshitted completely on it out of anger and then stuffed it back into his bag. No one asked for their second dynamic, so what right did society have to condem them for it. He pushed back from his desk before standing and stretching, he was starving but stealing something to eat would end up in a beating, although he had to wonder what Grisha would think if he came home and found him dead from starvation. Smiling over the thought he threw himself on his bed and pulled his blankets over himself. It was almost worth trying...


	4. Chapter 4

All morning his body had felt off. His stomach hurt and he felt weak and feverish, but there was no way he was staying home. He dressed quickly and frowned, he'd put on a little weight and Grisha would be furious, given that fact he skipped breakfast and headed off towards school early.

He reached the grounds of Trost Maria just as Armin did and his friend rushed to hug him  
"I miss youuuuuuuuuu!"  
Eren smiled at his friends words and ruffled Armin's hair lightly. The teen quickly released him and shot him a small glare  
"I don't care if it's been like a month and bit! Class is soooo lonely"  
Eren pulled the scarf around his neck a little tighter and nodded  
"I know! I miss you too!"  
Armin ducked back in for another hug  
"You smell funny!"  
"I smell like I always have!"  
Armin shook his head   
"Noooo... you smelt sweet when you first presented, but now you smell like salt"  
Eren laughed, he couldn't help it   
"Salt? Really?"  
"I don't know how to describe it! But walk me to my locker?"  
Even though he technically wasn't allowed to, he still followed Armin into the locker room and gagged on the smell. He had no words for how bad the stink was, but it sent him running for the nearest bathroom. He vomited weakly and a horrible thought came to mind. His father was an alpha and he was an omega... and each time the man forced himself upon him it was always barebacked. He let out a choked scream. He couldn't be here.

Armin was waiting for him outside the bathroom, but he barely paid his friend any mind as he rushed from the school. He made it just out the gates before sinking down as he struggled to breathe. He didn't know what to do or say. He had no idea that such a thing was possible  
"Oi! What are you doing? Get to class!"  
Eren was still trying to remember how to breathe as he sort the owner of his voice. It was Pixis, the man stared in his direction and Eren pushed himself up, he was running before he knew what happened. Tears streaming down his face as he did. His fingers clawed at the scarf and collar as he ran. The thin fabric slipped easily from his neck, unlike the item beneath. He didn't give two fucks as to what happened to the scarf, and he tried to keep running, but could feel himself slowing.

Rounding a corner he realised he'd run straight into a dead end, he stopped and dropped to his knees, sobbing as he tried to gasp down air. His lungs were burning and black dots danced through his vision. It wasn't even a minute later when he slumped sideways completely unconscious.

He had no idea how long he'd been there, the sun still hung in the sky so it could have been anything from minutes to hours. He felt beyond broken. Beyond numb. Pushing himself up, he forced his body to move over toward the wall so he was hidden from street view by a revolting green dumpster. What was he going to do? If he told Grisha the man would probably force him to carry it to full term just to make him suffer... and what kind of a life would that he for the abomination? He definitely couldn't tell the alpha. But he had no one else he could tell, everyone thought Grisha a good man. No one would believe the words of a pregnant freshly presented omega. They'd call him a slut, tell him he deserved it... he shuddered as vomit rose again and leant to the left, he winced at the burn in his throat and the way the collar cut in against his straining neck. He begged for someone... anyone to come and save him.

He sat against the wall and mulled the options over and over, his thoughts fragmented like the colours of a kaleidoscope, they shifted and seemed to aline before moving back out of focus. It truly would be best if he died. Without anything in mind, he cast a look at the rubbish around the dumpster, it was mostly plastic wrappers and cigarette butts, but there was a few large pieces of glass... yeah... that would do.

His hand didn't shake as he traced for the largest piece he could see. He'd made his mind up and silently apologised to his mate. Hopefully they were someone with friends and family, someone who had someone who could help them. But maybe if they were his destined soulmate they'd be as wretched and dirty as he was? Raising the bottom of his school shirt he looked to belly in disgust. He wouldn't cut his wrists... in honour of his mother. No this time he'd go straight to the heart of his distress and brought his good hand up before slamming it down against the swell. He let out a small scream, but drew the glass back out, it wasn't long enough to stab in as far as he liked, but he was already bleeding pretty badly and his tears stopped, instead replaced with laughter. Here he'd die, having aborted his father's child and no one would know the truth. It was a pathetic tale, just like him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I dyed my hair the other night, it's fluro orange like a highlighter! And I love it!
> 
> Here's Levi's POV so far... I hope you don't mind me throwing in the occasional pov from him, it's just not everything can be explained through Eren's.

Levi's life had gone to shit. 3 years in at medical school and now he was on the verge of losing it all because of his stupid fucking soulmate. 

It'd all started on March 30, when he'd awoke with a painfully bruised and unappealing right wrist. He'd had it X-rayed and they'd come back clean, but just because it wasn't broke didn't mean it didn't hurt like all fuck. 2 days later when he was doing his rounds he'd literally just picked up a patients chart when it began to bleed as a long cut opened along his forearm. In a less than stellar performance, he'd taken one look at the wound and promptly fainted. Erwin had been sympathetic as the alpha stitched his temple and Levi silently cursed the fucking world.

At 22 he'd hoped the world had forgotten he needed a mate. He'd worked hard to get to where he was after his mother had died and his piece of shit uncle had taken him in. Hell, he'd moved halfway across the continent to get away from his past, but now he didn't even know if he'd have a future... and if he was continuing on with his honesty, the fact that all this was happening now meant his mate had only just turned 15 and he really didn't want to be sticking his dick in some snot nosed brat.

He'd hoped things might improve, that the wrist thing would be just a one off, but then small cuts began to appear across his stomach and legs and he was thoroughly disgusted. He'd even woken to the feeling his whole body was being split in two and a sick unexplainable jealousy filled the pit of his stomach. His mate. His omega. His other half was fucking someone else... it felt like a betrayal. The next few days were spent brooding until once again the same tearing feeling came over his body and he was forced to rush from the room with Erwin straight after him  
"Levi!"  
Levi marched somewhat awkwardly wrong until he reached the staff room and stalked inside. He threw himself down on to the room's dated sofa and let a long sigh  
"Levi, what's wrong?"  
"Everything. What am I even doing here?"  
Erwin lifted his legs off the sofa and sat at the end before lowering Levi's legs into his lap  
"Is this about your mate?"  
"You could say that. He's fucking someone else"  
Erwin let out a light snort  
"And how, pray tell, do you know that?"  
"Because my arse is fucking burning. How do you think?!"  
The room went quite and Levi covered his face with his hands as he groaned again. He felt Erwin shake as laughter bubbled from the man  
"It's not fucking funny"  
"I know, I know, but the way you said it"  
"How would you feel if it was your soulmate?"  
Erwin's laughter dropped as suddenly as it started  
"Pretty fucking shit"  
"Exactly. Somewhere out there is a teenager who cuts himself and fucks strangers... just who the hell am I connected to?"  
Erwin patted his legs  
"So the cuts are still forming?"  
"Yeah, you should see the inside of my thighs, it's a mess and the tops of my legs and hips. This kid does it like everyday"  
"Maybe you should take some time off, see if you can find them..."  
Levi lowered his hands and glared at his friend  
"Erwin. There are over 7 billion people in the world. I'm not magically going to find my fated omega mate, when all I know is his name starts with an E"  
Erwin just grinned at him  
"You do know that mates are drawn together right"  
Levi rolled his eyes and shifted his legs from Erwin's lap  
"Yeah and I suppose you're going to tell me that it could be that shitty brat we met at dinner the other week. Nope, I'm fine. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll off himself so I don't have to put up with this bullshit"  
Erwin looked like he'd been slapped in the face   
"You can't seriously be wishing them dead"  
"I can when he's turned me into a walking scab with a bleeding arse"

*  
The pain from the cutting and the assumed bouts of sex began to feel all too normal. He'd been too preoccupied to with both those sensations that he hadn't realised he was also becoming littered in bruising. His hips and thighs copped the worst of it and due to his alpha side going crazy over it all, he was so very close to losing his placement. If today's surgery didn't go well, he could kiss everything he'd worked for goodbye. The patient was a 56 year old male who'd been brought in last night with a steel pole through his neck. Emergency surgery had been performed, but this morning the man's blood pressure had been low and a tinge of blood had set in across his lips. Levi's job would be to observe and answer questions when asked. Something that should be relatively easy and he prayed his useless other half could hold off the suicidal shenanigans until after the procedure. Only, naturally, they didn't.

At first he wasn't terribly sure what he was feeling. A sharp pain shot through his stomach and he took half a step back in surprise. His eyes widened as the same pain flared again and he looked down to see blood spreading across his scrubs. His friend Hanji, who was also observing, stepped a fraction closer as Levi's hands moved to try and stem the flow of blood  
"Levi?"  
"Hanji... I think..."  
Whatever he was going to say was stopped by his knees giving out and blackness rushed up towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren was loathe to find himself still alive, the only redeeming fact was the stupid collar was gone from around his neck. His wrists were strapped to the hospital bed as were his ankles, leaving him with the only option to stare up at the yellowing and somewhat disgusting ceiling. It was now the third day since he'd awoken confined to the bed and his father was yet to visit. The hospital surely would have informed the man about what done and the fact he'd given himself a back alley abortion quite literally.

Doctors and nurses had come and gone, some had looked at him in disgust and others in pity, all Eren wanted was for the ground to swallow him whole. He hated whoever had found him, he didn't understand why they'd felt the need to help when the condition he was in obviously screamed "fuck off and let me die". Eren closed his eyes and tried to shuffle down the bed, both wrists were itchy and though he could sort of scratch the left one on the padded cuff, the right one was driving him mental. Still, he told himself to ignore it and just go back to sleep.

*  
Grisha came the next day, given his profession they allowed the man to take him home and Eren couldn't even look at the man without feeling the urge to vomit. The drive home was silent, but as soon as they arrived home Grisha grabbed him by his left wrist and dragged him through the house before opening the basement giving Eren a very clear look, he whimpered as he moved down the stairs and the door locked behind him. He counted it as a small win that his father didn't seem to be able to look at him. Maybe he'd realised he'd gone too far... Eren shook his head at the thought, there's no way life would be that considerate.

When the pain meds wore off, he was left shaking mess. The throbbing in his stomach only grew worse by the minute and he curled into the smallest ball he could make. Small beads of sweat started to form on his brow and under the sharp insistent pain, he felt heavy and sluggish. Grisha left him down there for a few hours, Eren supposed he must have fallen asleep as he awoke to the smell of some kind of food. He eyed his father without moving and Grisha let out a deep sigh  
"You need to eat"  
Eren shook his head. What he beefed was his antibiotics and pain meds, though he wouldn't say no to a thicker blanket   
"Fine suit your fucking self"  
He had perhaps 10 seconds to realise what was happening before hot gloop was poured over his face. He screamed in pain and spat what seemed to be some kind of stew from his mouth. The alpha walked from the room and Eren tried to clean his face the best he could with the blanket. It took him a little while to realise the door never closed. He forced himself up and over to the stairs, the door was indeed open so he slipped up the stairs, and held his breath as he crept up to his room.

With his right arm cradled against his stomach, he awkwardly dragged his desk chair across the room and propped it up under the door handle. It wouldn't really do much if Grisha wanted in, but at least it made him feel a little better. He stripped from his clothes and used his shirt to pick out bits of goopy stew from his hair. He desperately wanted to shower, but there was no way that was going to happen. Sliding into bed he practically moaned, hospital beds were in no way comfortable. He pulled his blankets around him and felt around for his blades. He didn't feel like cutting, so held the box in his left hand. It may have been small and light, but it felt heavy and familiar, to the point of comforting and his abused body gave in. He was asleep in seconds.

*  
The following week he was back at school, since that day Grisha hadn't touched him once and it felt like calm before the storm. Eren struggled to stay awake through his classes and by the end of the day he was staggering. Making it to the front gates, he leant heavily against the brick butting and panted for breath. All he'd done since getting home was sleep, and he'd had no appetite for food at all  
"Eren?"  
The teen looked up from his feet to see Armin hovering by his shoulder, Jean was next to him staring at him like he was a freak  
"Are you ok?"  
Eren nodded and yawned  
"Just sleepy..."  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"You look like you're dead on your feet"  
"I feel like it"  
Eren pushed himself off the wall and tried valiantly to stand, he swayed and Armin grabbed him around the waist before looking at Jean   
"Help me with him"  
"Get fucked. Why do I have to help him?"  
"Because despite everything, I know you're friends"  
Eren wanted to roll his eyes, but he was struggling enough to keep them open. He felt Armin shift and then a touch he assumed was Jeans. He let his friends guide him, honestly not caring where he ended up. He felt Armin move from him and Jean nearly let him fall  
"Grandpa's going to give you a lift home"  
"... nk you..."  
He couldn't even get the words out of his mouth properly, he was just too tired. 

The ride home was a sleepy blur, he didn't even remember getting out the car nor making it into the living room. He awoke to find himself under a throw rug and assumed that must have been the work of Armin. He'd have to text his friend, but it was just too much work at the moment. He snuggled back into the comfort of sofa and let himself fall back to sleep.

Waking up ruined the week long dream like state of no abuse. Grisha was drunk and angry as fuck at him for lazing around. He grabbed Eren by the ankle and he hit the coffee table on the way do. His father's blow didn't stop until every inch of him hurt, and the only reason the man stopped was to yank his pants down. Eren choked on the bile that burnt his throat. His father fucked him until he passed out, but when he awoke the man was still inside him. He was tired. So very tired of all of this. He let himself pass out again.

*  
Eren stayed home from school the next day, he'd given up. He couldn't and wouldn't do this anymore. He heard his father leave, the man hadn't even realised he was still at home. He waited until he was sure Grisha wasn't coming back and moved to his father's room and into the ensuite. He scrubbed his skin until his wounds began to bleed, no matter how much hot water and soap he used, he knew he'd never be clean. Heading back to his room he dressed comfortably. He was asking for trouble, an unmated omega always was, but he'd rather take his chance on the streets than live another moment under the same room as his father. He shoved all the clothes he could in his backpack and then headed back to his father's room. He went through all the draws trying to find anything he'd be able to sell and found a small stash of cash. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He stashed it in his pocket and straightened everything back up.

Walking out the house was a weird sensation. So much had happened there, so much he wanted to forget. Yet his steps were heavy as he began to walk away and he couldn't help but look back over his shoulder. He wondered what his mother would make of it all, the thought of her made his heart ache and he looked back ahead, forcing himself on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

Levi sighed as he spun around on the examination stool. He was fucking bored, but knew he should be grateful, despite that fact. Even though he hadn't been to blame for what happened in the operating theatre, he'd still been "fired" from his placement. Erwin had fought tooth and nail for him, but in the end it wasn't enough. They couldn't trust the alpha with patients on the off chance something even worse happened.

This was his first week at the small clinic. It was run by Hanji's husband a nice enough man named Moblit. Levi didn't mind the man, he got work done efficiently, but that was part of the reason why he was so damn bored. He spun round yet again and came face to face with said man, offering him a slightly sheepish smile  
"Levi, I know this isn't as exciting at working at a hospital, but our work here is still just as important"  
Levi nodded  
"I know, it's just..."  
"Boring waiting for someone to walk in?"  
"Yeah"  
Moblit nodded  
"As long as no ones walking in, it means no one needs our help"  
The man smiled and Levi bit his tongue. There were plenty of people out there who needed help and not all of them would be able to get it. The chain of thought moved to his unknown mate. Something pretty extreme must have happened for the teen to have sustained such wounds to his stomach. Levi's own wounds had only just healed into red scars and without realising he moved his hand to rest on the site.

The rest of the day was just as fucking boring. By the time 6pm came, he was sure he could feel his brain leaking from his ears from lack of use. He was supposed to be a surgeon, not some helping hand in a grotto clinic that was outdated as fuck. For the first time in weeks he found himself leaving the clinic and making his way to his old favoured dive. 

The Underground had been a speakeasy in its day, and when it's been purchased the owners had kept much of the original styling and furniture. He loved the old feel, new buildings had no character, no history, nothing like this. He opened the black door and made his way through the corridor and down the stairs, a smile came to his lips as big band hit his ears. He'd missed this place more than he'd realised. It was also the only place he knew where he could kick back have a few beers and smoke as much as he liked. He knew cigarettes were bad, like every other smoker did, but honestly didn't give a fuck. Everyone died some day, so he figured he'd do whatever he liked until he did. Walking to the counter he shot a grin at the small strawberry blonde woman serving  
"Levi! I thought you'd forgotten us!"  
"Petra, I could never do that"  
Petra giggled   
"Still the charmer. Go take a seat and I'll bring your usual over"  
Levi nodded and made his way through the tables to his favoured on at the back. He pulled his pack of Peter Jackson gold out with his lighter and shook a smoke free. He held it loosely in his lips as he lit the tip and the nicotine rushed into his system. Fuck he'd needed that. Petra brought his beer over and Levi thanked her as he passed her his credit card. That's another thing he liked about this place, Petra would charge him for each drink and cut him off the moment it didn't clear... not that that had happened to date. He stretched and yawned before pulling his phone out and scrolling through Facebook. His news feed was rather boring, but one thing did catch his eyes. It was a photo from a news report and it took him a moment to realise why he'd even noticed it to begin with. It was that Damn green eyed brat from that dinner months ago. He'd normally have forgotten someone he'd only met once, but the kids eyes, he couldn't forget the mesmerising green depths. The caption next to the photo read that the teen "Eren Yeager" had gone missing about a week ago. The comments were filled with "shared" and "praying for his safe return", and then there were the "typical rich kid just wanting attention" comments that rubbed him the wrong way. There was a link to another report and his thumb hovered over it as he took a long draw and then clicked down. 

The article was just as vague as the first one. Eren had gone missing the morning of June 4th somewhere between home and school. Though clothes were missing, his father said he wasn't the type to run away. Levi snorted at the quote. He'd only met the alpha once as sick of him with in the first 5 minutes. If it wasn't for Erwin, he'd have left before the meal had even begun. No, he really couldn't blame the kid at all. He scrolled down the page to where 4 photos of Eren had been placed. The first 3 showed a teen who, though smiling, looked like he wanted to cry. The 4th was of Eren's crest and the cigarette fell from Levi's mouth. He let out a yelp as the cherry burn through his jeans and rushed to butt it out. His heart was racing. It couldn't possible be. He had to be imagining it. He zoomed in on the photo and let out a rather loud "fuck", causing the people sitting near him to all turn in his direction. The kids crest was identical to his, well except for the face Eren's was omega blue and his was alpha red. Eren was his soulmate. His soulmate was missing... quickly he saved the photos and then slipped his phone into his pocket. He downed his beer and gathered his things back up, he didn't even think to grab his card from Petra as he jogged out the venue.

*  
Levi had no idea where to even start looking for the teen. He drove around in aimless circles, hoping he'd feel something. He'd didn't. Eventually he had to resign himself to driving back to the apartment building he called home. The rent was cheap and that was about the only redeemable thing. He jogged up the stairs, two at a time, and was soon attempting to let himself into his apartment. Thanks to the previous tenant the lock had had to be replaced, but it was done shoddily and didn't quite line up properly. Thanks to that he was stuck jiggling the door until it finally opened and allowed him access to his own home.

His apartment was sparsely decorated. He only had what he considered essentials. A sofa, because it came with the apartment. A bookcase for his college books. A bed because, well, he didn't want to sleep on the floor and a fridge that sounded like it would die at an moment. Of course he had his laptop, but he never really used it for watching movies and stuff like other people. Still, he jogged across the space and into his bedroom, retrieving the device from atop his bed and carrying it out to the sofa. He googled Eren's name and waited for the results to load. The first link was to the kids Facebook and he clicked it. The teen obviously hadn't heard of putting his page on private, not that there was much on the page at all. He only had two photos. His profile photo, complete with fake smile and his cover photo. His cover photo was of a small boy and a smiling woman. Levi assumed it was his mother given they had the same green eyes. He scrolled through the handful of status updates and came across nothing of interest. Having his a dead end there, he back tracked and read up on Grisha Yeager.

Levi wanted to vomit. The media practically painted him like some holy man. He's saved so many, he was so well loved, his wife's suicide had been so tragic. It was disgusting and he threw his laptop down lightly next to him, before moving to the edge of the chair and resting his head in his hands. His mate was a rich brat who probably did whatever he wanted. So why the fuck did the kid feel the need to destroy both their bodies. As if in answer a familiar pain ran through his leg and he glared down. Enough was enough. 

Never once in all his fucked up life had he done what he was about to, but this couldn't continue. He was sitting on the edge of his bathtub with a scalpel in his hand. Red lines dripped small droplets of blood and Levi took a deep breath. He had no idea if this would work. He winced as the blade cut just above the lines. He'd thought hard about what to write, and only came up with one choice. If he said "stop", that didn't mean Eren would and the shame might push him over the edge. He'd also considered "fuck off", but that was his anger at having lost his placement talking. In the end he went with 5-2 Survey Units. The letters were dodgy and he hoped he'd done it deep enough for Eren to read them, but not deep enough to scar. He waited and watched his leg, waiting for some reply. Nothing appeared and he cursed himself as he pulled antiseptic ointment and a dressing from his first aid kit. Once done he cleaned the kit up and placed it away before heading into his bedroom and changing. The rest was up to Eren.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren's eyes widened as letters appeared across his leg. His heart was pounding as the message formed 5-2 Survey Units. He'd never heard of it. He slid his pants back up and clawed through his bag in a vague search for the disposable phone he'd brought. He typed the message into google and waited. As expected a map popped up and he squinted as he tried to make it out. Clicking on the map sent him to an app and he was forced to wait while it loaded. He frowned at the map, it was only about a half hours walk from his house. If he was reading the situation properly, his mate had been that close all the time. Armin's words came back to mind and he shook his head. There was just no way that was possible.

He took a few deep breaths and tried figure out what to do. He didn't particularly feel like spending another night sleeping under the overpass. He wasn't the only run away who'd made camp here, but he was the only one who didn't try and pick up and fuck anyone that walked by. The other teens all eyed him with almost disgust and suspicion, and it felt like they were getting ready to lynch him at any moment. He placed his phone back in his bag and zipped back up, telling himself he'd go take a look, this was completely noncommittal and if it didn't work out, he would hopefully find an alley nearby that was relatively trash free.

*  
It took his nearly two hours to walk across town. It would have been fine if he hadn't been intentionally tripped up by some drunken idiots and then had his arse handed to him when he refused to apologise. His lip was split and his left eye swollen badly, whoever was waiting at that address wasn't going to be happy. But he really couldn't find the fucks to give. Maybe his mate would be the violent type, the idea made him giggle like an idiot. The idea of his soulmate doing to him what his father had, and then having to wear the same bruises and feel the same pain. It was hilarious. People stared at him as he walked and giggled, moving out his way, they obviously thought him crazy and he wasn't sure he wasn't. His giggling subsided though, and was long forgotten by the time he was standing outside Survey Units.

The building looked like a dump... from what he could see in the relatively dim streetlight at least. It'd definitely seen better days. It was almost sad. People had worked so hard to build this building, it'd been someone's pride and joy, someone had been proud to lay claim to its design... but now... he shook his head. Looking up he tried to count the floors. It was shorter than its neighbour and he realised it only had 4 floors, that had to mean unit 5, floor 2... a sense of excitement had his heart racing. Something was telling him to go in. To find the door that corresponded and to open it. Something was telling him this was where he was supposed to be.

The front door wasn't even locked and once it'd closer behind him, he looked back and realised the lock was smashed. Well that was a great sign. There was a small elevator, but yellow caution tape told him that it hadn't worked in a long time, so he took the stairs. The wooden panels creaked with every step and he was reminded of Grisha's heavy footfall each time he'd make his way to Eren's room. The memories of his father's acts had him running up the stairs as fast as he could. The excitement was replaced with a heavy sick feeling and by the time he made it down the hall to the green door with a small silver 5, he was gasping for air. He practically fell against the door, the thud echoing through the silent space. He couldn't get his breathing under control, even though he suddenly felt safe. It was the oddest sensation, to be both terrified and feel overwhelmingly safe. He knocked on the door blindly, until his hand hit nothing and he realised it was open. He heard a small fuck and then fell forward. It was like the tension string holding his marionette of a body up had snapped . He couldn't move at all as the person from unit 5 tried to get him up. There was something familiar about the person holding him, but he couldn't even hold his head up to see what his fated mate looked like.

*  
Levi woke suddenly with a loud "Fucks Sake!", his face fucking hurt and he staggered into the bathroom. Flicking the light on and leaning over the basin he stared at his reflection. This had to be Eren's doing. He splashed his face with cold water and moved to the freezer, grabbing out a bag of peas and wrapping them in a tea towel, before placing it against his swollen eye. Stupid fucking brat. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and squinted at the time. 3:25am. He had work at 8. Fucking hell. He'd only get maybe 2 hours sleep. He groaned and pushed the laptop off so he could bring his knees up, the action caused him to his as the fabric of his pyjama bottoms rubbed over the dressing on his leg. He wanted a do over. None of this was fucking fair.

He sat for another half hour before jumping as a thud landed outside his door. He moved from the sofa and placed the peas on the kitchen bench before grabbing the baseball bat he kept for protection. He moved cautiously towards the door and was hit with the feeling that he desperately needed whoever was on the other side of the door. He rested the baseball bat against the wall and undid the locks, before opening it. It took him a second to realise Eren was on the floor and the teen fell towards him. He'd never ever felt anything like it. He needed to protect and love this brat and never let him go. Any all madness he'd ever felt for Eren disappeared like smoke and his heart was racing wildly. This was his soul mate. The other half of him. The other half his heart. 

He had to drag Eren up from the floor, the teens body was evidently exhausted, Eren didn't even seem to be able to hold his own head up. Levi moved him to the sofa and sat Eren down as gently as he could. The teens head lolled back and Levi started to panic. He was a mostly trained fucking professional and he was panicking. He shook his head and moved the laptop out the way so he could move Eren's body better. He tugged off the teens backpack and jacket, the smell of body odour hit him and he wrinkled his nose, the poor kid probably hadn't been able to shower since he'd run away. Next came Eren's shoes and socks. He moved Eren so he was laying over the full length of the sofa. The first thing that really caught the alphas attention was how thin and drawn Eren looked. The teens eyes were open and Levi wondered if Eren was even seeing him  
"Eren? Can you hear me?"  
He got no reply and his level of worried rose  
"I'm Levi, we met before... at dinner, with Erwin?"  
Eren still didn't reply   
"Ok, I know you're exhausted, I can feel it coming off of you, but I want to do a quick examination, make sure you're alright? Maybe dress those cuts on your thighs?"

Eren didn't moved, but the tiredness Levi had felt turned to fear. The aloha quickly backtracked  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. You feel it too don't you? That I was made for you, like you were made for me?"  
Eren blinked and Levi's felt a wave of happiness inside. It was something at least  
"I promise I'll be real gentle"  
When Eren didn't reply Levi lifted him again, deciding that it'd be better to do this in the bathroom. He stripped the teens shirt off and bit down the anger and pain he felt. Eren's back was a fucking mess. It looked like the kid had been flogged with a barbed cat-of-ninetails. In his head it all became clear. Eren didn't cut because he wanted to. He needed to. He needed something to take away his pain. The alpha pulled his close and let out a shaky breath   
"I swear on my life, I will never let anyone hurt you like this again"

He lowered Eren back down, the teens eyes were closed now and his chest was rising evenly. Levi wondered when the last time his omega got a good nights sleep. Given that it was clear Eren had been abused, perhaps for years, he made the most of the kids exhaustion. He stripped the teen, his eyes filling with tears as he did, and lifted Eren into the bath. He spent the next hour carefully washing Eren down, and then dressing every single wound. Unlike him, Eren's stomach was still healing and he frowned at the red puffiness of the wounds, it was clearly infected and Eren needed medical treatment for it... but that meant making Grisha aware of Eren's whereabouts and he wasn't about to do that. 

He carried Eren through to his bedroom and tried to find a pair of sweat pants that would fit him. The teen had a few inches on him, but he was practically skeletal, so despite being a little short, his pyjamas fitted Eren. He laid Eren in his usual spot and then headed back into the bathroom and cleaned up the mess he'd made. He then showered and dressed. He sent a quick message to Moblit, telling his boss something had come up and he was sorry. The next message was to Erwin asking him to come over as soon as he could. He felt guilty, his friend had shit hours after all. But he was the only person he could trust to keep his mouth shut once the cat was out of the bag. He turned his alarm off, he didn't want to risk waking Eren and lowered the ringer volume before plugging the charger back. Finally he climbed into his bed and didn't hesitate to pull Eren up against him. It was insane. His soulmate was right here in his arm. A person he wasn't even sure he'd want to meet, and now he couldn't imagine not having him. It was scary and terrifying. But he'd never needed anything or anyone like he needed Eren.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi's phone rang quietly and he hurried to snatch it up before the light ringtone could wake Eren. He read the message on the screen, Erwin would be there shortly, which meant he had to force himself from Eren and that was something he didn't know if he could honestly do. He knew it was probably a little creepy, but he'd woken about an hour prior and had been watching Eren's sleeping face since. The teens features were mesmerising, even with his slightly sunken cheeks. Beautiful and perfectly curved plump pink lips, the perfect angle of his nose and his ridiculously thick and perfect eyelashes. Perfect. He pressed a small kiss to Eren's temple, it was like warmth flooded through him with the action and he had to force himself away. It truly was incredible what he felt for this teen who was little more than a perfect stranger.

Dressing casually, he moved into the living room and eyed the bundle of wet tea towel and defrosted peas in disgust. It wasn't that he hadn't seen the damage on Eren's face, but he was practically blind to it because of Eren's beauty. Still, he'd definitely be asking Eren for the whole story and someone out there would be getting their arse kicked for hurting his precious mate. He moved through to the kitchen and pulled bag of peas out the mess and binned them, he then took the tea towel and hung it in the bathroom over the shower curtain rail. It was ridiculous, the shower was an older style, so it was positioned over the bath, and because of this he found himself shower curtainless, due to how fast they'd grow mould. He was sure the whole place should just be condemned, and with Eren living with him... he shook his head... he didn't even know if the teen would want to live with him. Eren was still just 15, despite having just presented omegas weren't considered legal adults until 18. Alphas at 16. It was bullshit, an alpha could get into a lot of shit if they and their omega were living together and the omega was under 18. There were all kinds of legal papers and forms and god knows what else to get through. And at the end of the day, Levi highly doubted Grisha would just hand Eren over.

A knock on the door told him he'd been standing in the bathroom brooding way too long. He rinsed his hands and then hurried to the door, afraid Erwin would wake Eren. His friend looked concerned as the door opened and Levi felt a surge of anger rise. His mate was unconscious in their bed room and he was about to let another alpha in and let the man touch Eren. Erwin raised an eyebrow and Levi brought a hand up and scratched at the back of his head  
"Sorry, can't help it..."  
Erwin nodded  
"I thought I could smell omega. Who's the lucky soulmate of Mr Levi Ackerman?"  
Levi forced a laugh out   
"Yeah about that... I need you to take a look at him, he's not in a great way, but I also need you to promise you won't tell anyone he's here"  
Erwin looked taken back for a second, but recovered in the next moment  
"You better show me"  
Levi nodded and moved towards his room, confident that Erwin was following him. Eren was still fast asleep in the middle of the bed, but had rolled onto his back and was snoring lightly. Levi found it completely adorable  
"Holy fuck. Is that who I think it is?"  
Levi nodded quickly  
"We should let his father know... Grisha must be worried sick"  
Levi felt sick at the idea of telling that alpha fuck anything. He shook his head and hoped Eren would forgive him  
"Just... no..."  
Levi sat on the edge of the bed and tugged the blankets down to Eren's waist. His fingers shook as he unbutton the pyjama shirt and he winced once the fabric slipped away. He could feel his anger rising, and Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder  
"What do you think happened?"  
Levi wanted to punch the man, it was fucking obvious what happened  
"I'd bet my life this was done by his father"  
"But..."  
"But nothing. The man's a fucking creep. I noticed it when we were at dinner and now... look at him"  
Eren's ribs were painfully obvious, the scars across his chest stood out like neon sighs and the obvious lack of wound care was nauseating. Eren was in a bad way  
"Look, I'll take a look, but I can tell you right now he needs antibiotics"  
"What he needs is proper fucking medical care, but I can't do that without his father knowing. That's why I called you"  
Levi didn't mean to snap, but he just felt so fucking sick. His mate would need months to heal physically, and he had no idea what the kids mental stability would be like  
"Look, if your going to stay, at least move to the other side of the bed, I can't examine him if you're sitting right there"

Levi scolded himself. It was literally like 5 steps and he'd be back on the bed and by Eren's side, yet he had to force himself to move. His feet felt leaden and he stumbled slightly as he moved to the left side of the bed and crawled up next to Eren, he took the teens frail looking and gently in his and looked to Erwin.

Erwin worked fast and efficiently while Levi watched. The alpha seemed impossibly gentle despite his hulking frame and Levi found himself developing a new level of appreciation for the man. Eren didn't wake at all. Erwin carefully lifted the side of two of Eren more heavily infected stomach wounds and puss poured out. It was enough to have Levi gagging, but Erwin took it in his stride. He drained both site like it was nothing. It wasn't like Levi hadn't even done a drainage, but he knew he couldn't do anything like that to Eren. He closed his eyes and squeezed Eren's hand just that little bit tighter  
"Though I'm legally not supposed to do this, I'm going to write you a prescription for antibiotics and pain relief. He's horribly malnourished and dehydrated and I'm worried that's going to cause further complications later on, he really needs to be admitted to hospital"  
Levi shook his head and opened his eyes  
"I... I can't do that"  
Erwin sighed heavily  
"How equiped is the clinic you're working at now?"  
"We can run an IV but that's about as fancy as we get"  
"Good, we'll take him there. I haven't met Moblit, but if he's Hanji's husband he must've just as crazy"  
Levi shook his head, he'd only been there a few days, he couldn't just dump all his problems on Moblit's door step and tell the man to keep it all secret. It wasn't fair... but Eren... he sighed heavily   
"I really don't want to take him to the clinic"  
"Oh, so you want him to die? Because he's at real risk here, which as a mostly trained brat, you should know"  
Levi growled in response   
"Of course I don't want him to fucking die. God. Go make yourself useful while I redress him, I'm not carrying around half dressed"  
Erwin pursed his lips and shook his head. The alpha packed up his kit and left the pair alone. Levi pressed another kiss to Eren's temple and brushed the teens soft chocolate hair back behind his ear  
"Hey kiddo, I can't wait until you wake up and talk to me. We're taking you somewhere safe and no ones gonna let your father touch you"  
Eren didn't respond, not that Levi had thought he would. The alpha rebuttoned the pyjama shirt and lifted Eren up into his arms easily. He shifted back on the bed and carefully climbed off.

Erwin had already opened the apartment door and Levi gave him a slight nod as a thank you. It was a little awkward carrying his mate down the stairs, but since they didn't fall he took it as a win. Erwin held the main door open for them yet again, and then guided Levi out to his white sedan. It was totally not the car he pictured the alpha driving and after months he was still trying to get used to it. Still, he waited for Erwin to open the door and then laid Eren in the backseat like he was made of glass. He moved back and went to take a step towards the apartment building  
"Don't worry, I grabbed your phone, wallet and keys"  
Levi shot him a smile  
"At least one of us is thinking"  
Given he didn't have to head back to his apartment, he carefully slid in beside Eren and pulled the teen over so he was resting more on the alphas lap. Erwin shook his head as he shut the door and moved to climb into the driver's side  
"You do know I'll be relying on you for directions"  
Levi hummed slightly in reply.

In the end they took the slightly scenic route, but that was because Erwin took a left too soon and turned onto a one way street that they were forced to follow for a good 10 minutes. For being such a brilliant surgeon, the man was completely hopeless at directions. By the time they reached the clinic Levi was happy to feel solid ground beneath his feet and was making a silent vow not to get in the car with Erwin again... after the man had dropped him and Eren back home again. Levi carried Eren into the small clinic and straight through to the back examination room that was mostly used for storage, he laid his omega gently down   
"Watch over him for a moment while I go check in with Moblit"  
Erwin nodded and took a seat on the counter.

Moblit was in with a patient and Levi waited somewhat impatiently until the man come out. The second he did he practically dragged the man down to examination room and into the room Eren was occupying  
"Levi, what's going on?"  
Erwin shot Levi a look, clearly telling the alpha maybe he should have actually explained things before dragging him in, the blonde alpha slid off the counter and moved across the room  
"I'm Erwin Smith, I'm sorry for interrupting your schedule. I'm hoping you'll be able to help us, the kid is Eren Yeager, son of Grisha Yeager and we have reason to believe he'd being abused. Which you can imagine makes it hard to take him into a hospital"  
Moblit's eyed narrowrd  
"And why is Eren with the pair of you?"  
Levi moved across and took Eren's hand as he sat on the edge of the bed   
"Eren's my mate"  
Moblit nodded and sighed  
"I thought we agreed you weren't going to cause me trouble"  
Levi smiled at his boss   
"This is just as unexpected for me as it is for you"  
Erwin cleared his throat  
"He's got a severe infection in his lower abdomen, he's also malnourished and dehydrated. Quite honestly I don't even know how the kid was still moving"  
Moblit nodded, instantly back into work mode and Levi unbuttoned Eren's shirt. He gently peeled the dressing off of Eren's stomach while Moblit washed his hands and placed a set of disposable gloves on  
"Levi, go get me an IV bag. We'll run a shot of antibiotics and multivitamins through the line"  
Levi left the room, rushing to gather what was needed before returning. Moblit was currently checking the reaction of Eren's pupils and once again Levi felt himself feeling jealous and protective of his mate. He placed the items down and washed his hands, before moving over and inserting the cannula into Eren's thin arm. He felt the sting in the crook of his own arm and looked down at Eren's face, offering a silent apology before setting up the IV line while Erwin brought a stand over.

Moblit didn't speak as he tended to Eren, and Levi's heart was pounding given how displeased he looked. Erwin took his arm and lead him over, before pushing him back and practically forcing him to sit on the counter as they waited. Levi kept his face buried in his hands so he wouldn't have to watch what was happening to his mate. He had no idea how long his face was hidden before Erwin tapped him on the shoulder and he looked over to Moblit  
"How is he?"  
"Sick. Levi, I know you said you didn't want to take him to hospital, but there's fluid in his lungs and that infection is nothing to mess with. He needs more care than we can provide here"  
The alpha shook his head   
"But his father"  
"Look, I agree with the initial assessment that the kid had indeed been abused. We'll take photos, and I'll testify if you want to challenge Grisha for custody, but for now, he needs professional care"  
Levi's throat tightened and his mouth went dry. Erwin pulled him in for a one armed hug   
"Look, we'll take him in and we'll flag him for no visitors, I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's for his own good"  
Levi nodded silently, he didn't like this at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Eren couldn't help but panic, he knew the mechanical beeping all too well and he had no idea how he'd ended up here. To his right there was a warm and soothing presence, but his eyes wouldn't open. Honestly, he just wanted to fall back to sleep but his heart was still racing and just couldn't calm  
"Eren?"  
His racing heart calmed with that one word, he knew that voice, but couldn't place it. His mind was so damn foggy   
"Eren, its Levi. You're fine and safe, I promise. Just get some more sleep"

*  
Levi watched as Eren's heart rate calmed, his mate had been waking off and on all morning, though it'd been three days since they'd had Eren admitted. Levi was certain Grisha had to know about his sons admittance, but the alpha was yet to appear and Levi was secretly praying he wouldn't. He wasn't exactly sure he'd be able to keep his temper if he saw the man.

It was another a few hours before Eren awoke properly, the teen immediately panicked, tearing the IV from his arm and beginning to sob. Levi was smacked with a wave of pure terror, he surged up and grabbed Eren, the omegas sobs turned into wailing and Levi rubbed his back while nuzzling his neck. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he held Eren as he cried. Tears formed in his own eyes at his mates pain, but sometimes in life you just need to cry it out. Behind him someone approached and Levi growled, the presence quickly retreated and Eren sniffled against him, slowly his cried subsided and Levi was pushed back slightly.

Shimmering green eyes looked into his and Levi's heart stopped for a moment, he moved his hands from Eren's back and he wiped Eren's eyes gently with the pads of his thumbs   
"Hey, feeling better?"  
Eren nodded and sniffled again, Levi couldn't help but pull him back against him  
"It's alright, I'm here. No ones going to hurt you"  
Eren tensed and Levi wondered what he'd said wrong   
"How...?"  
"How long have you been here? 3 days. You were really sick"  
Eren stayed just as tense   
"I don't know if you remember, but I'm Levi. I'm your alpha"  
Eren shook his head and Levi moved him back slightly   
"What is it?"  
"I... I don't... deserve an alpha..."  
Levi felt like he'd been slapped across the face. Here was his mate, denying him. He sat there not saying anything as Eren sniffled quietly. Unsure how to proceed he reached out and pressed the call button. It was a few minutes before a nurse responded. Levi moved away from Eren and back into the visitors chair while the young woman worked, checking Eren's vitals and how the omega was feeling. Levi wasn't surprised to hear Eren say he felt like shit. She settled the teen back down and set the IV up again, Levi rubbed the back of his hand where the small sore had appeared and watched on until she left. He and Eren really needed to talk, but as a victim of abuse himself, though not to the same degree as Eren, he knew how hard it could be to talk about it. 

It was another half hour before Eren's soft voice broke the silence   
"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, you should go... I'll be fine"  
Levi's head snapped up to look at him mate, but Eren wasn't looking at him, the kid was looking towards the door and Levi's eyes followed to the doorway. Grisha. The fucker was standing there and watching them both. Levi swallowed down the anger and clenched his fists as he stood, he forced his hands to uncurl as Grisha moved into the room, Levi stood and cross the space, holding his hand out for Grisha to shake. The man looked annoyed, but plastered a small smile on his face  
"Levi right? You're friends with Erwin?"  
Levi nodded and shook Grisha's hand hard, a clear challenge   
"That I am"  
"I understand you brought Eren in. I'm sorry for any trouble he's caused you, he can be a bit of handful"  
Levi felt disgusted by every word falling from the man's lips  
"Thank you for staying with him, I'll take over now. You must have more important things to tend to"  
Levi shook his head and let his hand drop  
"It's fine. We actually need to talk"  
Grisha raised an eyebrow and Levi's hand slid up his arm, exposing his soulmate crest. Grisha's face darkened as his eyes narrowed   
"Eren, he didn't do anything to you right?"  
Eren shook his head and Grisha pulled himself up to full height  
"I appreciate all you've done, but you need to leave"  
Levi stood his ground, but Eren piped up from behind him  
"Dad, it's ok! Levi was just leaving when you got here"  
With no other choice, Levi left.

Instead of leaving the hospital completely, he stalked the halls through to Erwin's office. The man wasn't there, so he took a seat and decided to wait. He knew he shouldn't pry, but he needed to know more about Eren. He went to move to the computer chair, just in time to be sprung  
"Levi!"  
Levi looked to his friend sheepishly, he couldn't deny it and there was no point anyway, they both knew what exactly would have happened if Erwin had been a few minutes later  
"I take it Eren's awake?"  
"Yeah. Woke up about an hour ago..."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Did you talk to him?"  
Levi snorted  
"He promptly burst into tears, told me he doesn't deserve an alpha, and then asked me to leave when Grisha arrived. So if you can count that as talking..."  
Erwin crossed and sat in his chair, the logged into his computer and Levi waited for his reply   
"I've done some digging, just like you were about to. Do you want to know?"  
Levi nodded quickly  
"Are you sure? Once you do, you can't unknow"  
"He's my soulmate. I need to know"  
Erwin took a deep breath  
"His mother killed herself when he was 10. Since then he's been admitted a handful of times. Since he presented he's been admitted for a fractured right wrist, and a self given abortion..."  
Levi let out a small gasp. It explained the stomach wounds and his heart ached for the kid.   
"He should have had that cast off mid -may and there's a note that when he was brought in for the... he was wearing a leather collar that had to be cut off. There's also notes that he was badly bruised and there was evidence of self harm. But it was never followed up as Grisha signed him out"  
Levi vision went red. He couldn't remember being this mad in his entire life. He let out a snarl and slammed his hands down on Erwin's desk  
"I'm going to fucking kill him!"  
Levi went to to leave, but Erwin grabbed him by the arm, the short alpha snarled   
"Let me go!"  
"Levi. Stop. You can't go after Grisha, you're not supposed to know any of this. Look. Take a minute and calm down and then we'll go visit Eren together"

Levi knew Erwin was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. Still, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths and Erwin let go of his arm. Erwin gave him a look as Levi took in an exaggeratedly large breath before exhaling just as exaggeratedly. His friend shook his head and the two headed back up to the ward Eren was on.

*  
Eren shivered as his father glared at him. The alpha had closed the door and had practically screamed at him how he was a useless slut. His father's body shook with anger and Eren drew his knees to his chest. He wished Levi was still here, even if he'd told him otherwise. Being trapped with the man was nauseating. If Grisha hated him, why hadn't he just stayed away.

There was a knock on the door and his father stood panting for a second before marching over and throwing the door open  
"Can I help you?"  
Grisha voice dropped with annoyance, but whoever was outside laughed  
"Now, now, I'm just here to check on Eren. I heard he was admitted"  
A tall blonde, Eren was semi sure the man's name was Erwin, pushed past his father and walked over to him, he sat on the side of Eren's bed  
"How you feeling?"  
Eren nodded and found his words  
"I'm fine..."  
The left corner of Erwin's mouth twitched  
"That's good, Levi's been really worried about you, have they told you when you'll be getting out of here yet?"  
Eren shook his head and he looked towards his father   
"No. Now, if you'll excuse us, we were actually in the middle of something"  
Erwin leant forward and tucked something into the folds of Eren's blankets and gave him a slight wink. Erwin stood and cross to Grisha, patting the man on the back and Eren finally noticed Levi hanging by the doorway  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call"  
Erwin continued out the room and the door closed again. Grisha was still staring at the door so Eren slipped Erwin's mystery note beneath his covers and against him.

"What the fuck was that!   
Eren shook his head as his father round him, given their location the man couldn't exactly his him, but it was obvious he wanted to  
"And wipe that disgusting look off your face. I know you had some ideal little life with Levi planned, but there is no fucking way I'm letting see you again, even if I have to bite you myself. You don't deserve to be happy, not after what you did to Carla"  
Eren believed every word and nodded in affirmation  
"And if I do find you've been sneaking off and meeting up with him, I will hunt you both down. Remember that"  
Eren nodded again quickly, a sick lump sat in the base of his stomach. His father had obviously exhausted the time limit that he could stand to be in Eren's presence and left without saying anything more.

Eren waited until the door close, before drawing out the slip of paper. It had two mobile numbers printed neatly in the middle and Eren wondered if he was right to assume one was Erwin's and one was Levi's. he stared at the number over and over repeating them until he was sure he had the memorised. He then tore the paper up. He wouldn't be able to use it anyway, his disposable phone was still at Levi's with the rest of his things. He supposed he wouldn't be seeing his things again... not any time soon. He sighed and closed his eyes, he really, and what he felt was somewhat selfishly, wished Levi was with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi walked into his apartment and let out a long sigh. Eren had only been in the space for a few hours, but Levi could still feel him there and without the omega the whole place felt wrong. He wanted Eren and he wanted him safe. Instead he'd been forced to return home, Grisha had put him on the no visitors list and he'd been man handled out the hospital. The whole situation was completely fucked, he'd promised Eren he wouldn't be hurt anymore and yet he was back in Grisha's hands and Levi had no idea what his next move was. He crossed through to his bedroom and kicked his shoes off, before climbing under the covers. His bed still smelt of the teen and pulled the pillow to his chest and buried his face against it, breathing in the traces of Eren's smell. He needed Eren back.

Come Monday morning he forced himself from bed and into the clinic, Moblit immediately wanted an update on Eren's condition, as the man could only shake his head as Levi filled him in. They sank into silence until Moblit let out a small sigh  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I want to challenge him for custody, but I don't know if that's what Eren wants"  
Moblit pinched the bridge of his nose  
"I think you need to put that aside and do what's best for Eren. You can't leave him to be abused. I'll testify and I have the notes from when you brought him in"  
Levi nodded slowly, he actually had no idea how to proceed. Their conversion was interrupted from continuing anyway due to a walk in patient. Moblit lead the man through to the examination room and Levi moved to sit behind the only computer in reception. With no better ideas he started googling, by the time Moblit was finished with the patient Levi had a fair idea of how to proceed. He talked Moblit through what he'd figured out and the man told him to take the afternoon off. He was lucky to have such an understanding boss, but had no idea what he was going to do if he was still fighting for Eren when he returned to college. He didn't want to leave Eren alone for hours at a time, but he was also being ridiculous thinking he should drop everything for the teen.

*  
Levi felt like there was no way he'd ever be able to forget his name after he wrote down on yet another form for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Eren's medical history had been submitted by both Moblit and Erwin, so at least that was going in his favour. What wasn't was the fact he was now jumping through extra hoops as Grisha had taken a restraining order out against him.

It'd been a month since he'd parted with Eren and every single day he was filling out some new form to try and get to him. He was so fucking tired of paperwork, he literally just wanted to find a way to steal the teen away, but it'd do them no good if Levi ended up in jail. He signed his name at the bottom of the document and slid its predecessor from his scanner. It was Erwin's idea to scan and email himself copies of everything he'd filled in, just in case something went missing or someone tried to claim he hadn't filled out a form he had. He pressed the scan button and looked down at the time on his laptop. 1:15am. Still early, he was sure he could get another few forms done and manage a couple of hours sleep before dragging himself to work.

Another thing that had weighed heavily on his mind was the lack of cuts, he knew he shouldn't want Eren to be cutting, but he needed something to tell him his omega was still alive. He had some light bruising around both ankles, but he didn't know if he'd done that himself or if it was Eren.

 

*  
Eren shifted and tried to get comfortable. The basement mattress was just as disgusting as he'd remembered it, but at least now he had a thicker blanket... in addition to shackles on both his legs.

Grisha had brought him home and locked him down in the basement, it'd been weeks since he last saw daylight, he wasn't even released to shower or use the bathroom. The whole basement stank of filth and yet, his father still refused to release him. Despite the lack of cleanliness, his father still expected to be serviced. Maybe it was because the man had met Levi, but he hadn't fucked Eren since bringing him home, instead he'd forced the teen to suck him off and if he showed the slightest hint of disobeying the man, Grisha would threaten Levi's life. Eren had given up living for himself now, he wouldn't dare try anything that threatened his alphas life. He could feel how much Levi cared, even if they were basically strangers, and he didn't want to hurt the man further.

The basement door opened and Eren didn't bother moving, his father came down and kicked him in the side gently, obviously testing if he was awake  
"Food"  
The man placed a plate near the mattress and left, Eren continued to lay still until the door closed and then he rolled to his side. It looked like grey glug, and his stomach rolled at the thought of it, still he choked it down. It tasted as good as it looked and he gagged mid mouthful before vomiting all it back up and over his hands. 

He had to remind himself over and over this was all for Levi.

In the end he had no idea how long he was left down there, but one day Grisha came and Eren knew whatever was coming couldn't be good. His father dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom   
"Scrub yourself clean, I expect every fucking inch of you to be practically shine"  
Eren didn't think twice before moving to shower. He supposed he really had to be grateful Grisha had confiscated his clothes, because removing them would have wasted precious seconds he could spend showering. The hot water stung, his body at first rejecting the now foreign sensation, but eventually he started to relax and Eren stood under the cascading water. He didn't dare look down, he knew just how filthy his body was. He scrubbed every inch of his body he could reach until his skin was red, but even then he could feel the grime still tainting his body. It was a dirtiness that would never leave and was caked on down to his soul. He stayed under the water and until it began to cool, before turning the taps off and stepping from the shower. He hadn't even noticed his father bring in a towel. Atop it laid a toothbrush still in its packet and he almost moaned with happiness at the idea of being able to clean his teeth. He brushed over and over, not caring about the blood he was spitting out, he would have kept brushing but his father appeared at to doorway  
"Get dressed or we'll be late"  
Eren spat one final time and rinsed his mouth. He grabbed the towel and began to dry off while walking into his father's room. The man had laid out his best clothes and Eren swallowed. This really couldn't be good.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren's left leg bounced during the car ride. His whole body was gripped by nerves and the sun stung his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, he couldn't see any reason why his father would have taken him from the confines of the basement. But it soon became clear when they pulled up close to an older style building. Its facade was marble and a set of scales was carved admits a circle. The words below it read Maria Court and Eren's heart was pounding. He hadn't do anything overly illegal in his brief stint as a run away... that he could remember at any rate. And he hastily followed his father from the car and up the marble steps. He felt incredibly tiny as he stepped into the foyer, people were steaming through the area like a swarm of ants. He struggled to remain calm and moved closer to his father.

The man moved over to a tall stranger in a black suit, but given he was still staring down, all he was really seeing was the man's alligator skin shoes   
"Kenny! It's been years, life seems to be treating you well"  
"Can't complain, can't complain. This is Eren right?"  
Grisha's arm came to rest over his shoulder in a way he supposed would be loving to some. Eren suppressed a shudder and forced himself to look up as he nodded  
"Come now Grisha! He looks terrified, I hope he's prepared"  
"It'll be fine. Eren knows what will happen if he stuffs up"  
The man named Kenny gave a light snort  
"Alright, I'll show you through. It's in room 3"

Grisha kept his arm around Eren all the way up to and into this mysterious room 3. He stumbled when he realised it was a court room and then his heart stopped when he saw Levi sitting at the other desk. He wanted to shrug his father's hold off, but knew what would happen if he did. He couldn't deny that he was happy to see the alpha, Levi seemed to be doing alright, and even shot him a small smile as Eren was forced into his seat. Other than one or two people in the rows of seating, the room was empty. A man sat behind a keyboard of sorts and two men that seemed to be security stood close to the door. When a woman came out and everyone stood, he forced himself up and then they were told to be seated. The woman peered down at the file in front of her and looked up, she began reading some kind of statement and Eren's heart was breaking. Levi was trying to get custody. He wanted to confess all his father's schemes on the spot, but Grisha would kill Levi if he did and Eren couldn't bare to think of the man laying cold. He wanted Levi alive, and smiling and most of all warm.

Each lawyer presented their cases, it was definitely a pissing match. Whatever Levi's lawyer said was shot down almost instantly by Kenny and Eren was struggling to breath by the time the man sat down. Kenny stood and Eren listened. He first painted the sob story of how hard it'd been for Grisha since the death of his wife and how he'd tried his best despite Eren's clear mental stability. He basically painted Eren as insane, time and time again stating instances of when Eren had self harmed and how Grisha was falling apart over what his son was doing. Tears began to roll down his and he gasped for air. The room swam and he was vaguely awake of his father's trying to get his attention, but it was too late and he slid from his chair.

When Eren woke everyone was staring down at him and he blushed in embarrassment. His father pushed a wide fake smile and "helped" him sit up  
"Mr Yeager, are you alright?"  
It took him a moment to realise he was being talked to. He nodded quickly and his words were mumbled  
"Yes, sorry"  
His father dragged him up and seated him in the same chair as before. Eren looked over to where Levi was sitting, the alphas brow was drawn and he looked amazingly white   
"You certainly gave us a bit of a scare. Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes. Sorry. It happens sometimes"  
The woman frowned at him from across the room and Grisha elbowed him slightly in the side  
"Seeing Eren is awake again, shall we proceed?"  
Eren nodded quickly and Kenny picked up his humiliating speech like it was nothing. Eren fidgeted with his hands and lightly scratched at his wrist. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, but was forced to spent the next few minutes silently taking the man's insults. When Kenny was done he took his seat again.

"Looking at Eren's medical reports, I can't help believe the claims of abuse. Mr Yeager, do you have anything you can say to make me believe otherwise?"  
His father stood and began to speak, something about a physiological assessment and something about some personality disorder and how he feared for both Eren's and Levi's safety. The woman nodded and his father sat  
"At the end of the day, it comes down to what is best for Eren's sake. Mr Ackerman, you are his soul mate, but you are also 22 and recently had your medical placement terminated. Isn't this correct"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Wouldn't taking on an omega be hard for you at this stage of life. I do believe I read here somewhere that it was Eren's own self harming tendencies that lead to you losing your placement"  
"I believe I can give Eren a stable environment. We all know the deep bonds two mates share and I believe that Eren will reach a point where he'll no longer feel the need to self harm if he's with me"  
The woman nodded and looked to Grisha  
"Mr Yeager, abuse allegations are extremely serious. It's even in Eren's records that though he only recently presented he gave himself a miscarriage. I don't think the home environment you're providing is anywhere near good enough if you're allowing such things to happen. Why should Eren continue to live in your custody?"  
"Because he's my son, I love him and I could never face my wife again if I let him be taken away by a stranger. Things aren't always easier, but he hadn't hurt himself in 6 weeks now"  
Yet again the woman nodded  
"And you Eren, what would you like to do?"  
Eren's throat tightened. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but actually saying the words would lead to Levi's death. He could only lie  
"In the short time I spent with Levi, I could tell he's a good man and a good alpha, and once I come of age I can only hope he still wants me... but for now... maybe it's better if I just stay home"

The words were met with silence and Eren could feel Levi's distress. His own tears formed, he had no way to tell his alpha how sorry he was. His own heart was breaking, and he shook as he drew in a few deep breaths. He'd brought time. Levi would live a little longer  
"In light of Eren's words, he'll remain in Grisha's care. But there will be bimonthly house inspections and Eren is expected to keep a perfect attendance at school. If omega services suspect any abuse in the slightest he will be taken from you Mr Yeager. Do I make my self clear"  
"Yes ma'am"  
The judge tapped her gavel down and Eren felt Grisha take his arm and lead him from the courtroom. He was so very disgusted with himself. He could barely walk and bile burnt his throat. There's no way Levi could ever forgive him.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi couldn't remember leaving he courthouse, nor could he remember buying the whiskey he was currently downing like there was no tomorrow. He was just numb. He was so sure Eren would choose him, but the words of the omega played in some kind of sick loop. Eren had chosen Grisha. His mate had rejected him.

He lit yet another cigarette, the packet that laid on the edge of the bath had been full this morning, now it was 3/4's empty and he really couldn't care. Taking a drag he slipped lower into the bath, and eyed the bubbles that were now sparsely spread across the rapidly cooling water. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he good enough. He let out a curse as his hand slipped and bath water doused his cigarette. Snatching the packet up, he flung it across the room in anger. Water sloshed from the sides of the bath and he drew his knees to his chest. He was so sure he'd felt Eren's happiness when the teen had seen him, sure Eren was scared, but he was certain it had been there... but... here he was like some pathetic sack f shit. He raised the bottle to his lips and drank desperately. It just hurt too much to about the teen, and seeing he could still form coherent thought, he'd obviously not drunk enough.

He was still there at hour later. The bottle was now laying in pieces across the bathroom entrance and his whole body shook in a desperate attempt not to fall apart. Everyone left him. First his mother and then Kenny and now Eren... and even worse, his piece of shit uncle actually fought to keep him from his soulmate. He closed his eyes and smacked his head back against the baths side. He was such a fucking failure.

Vaguely he was aware of a door opening and closing, but didn't move. What was the point? It wasn't like it was Eren rushing in to explain why he'd chose being abused over the man who'd give him anything and everything he could. He let out a bitter laugh   
"I take it today didn't go well"  
Levi opened his eyes and looked to where Erwin was standing in the doorway, he shook his head and let out a sigh as glass crunched under the man's feet  
"He chose Grisha. The judge asked him what he wanted and he chose his father"  
Levi slid beneath the cold water, he didn't care that his friend could see his naked body, it wouldn't the first time the man had seen someone naked and give his profession it wouldn't be the last. He felt his lungs beginning to burn, but didn't make any effort to move. Maybe he could just drown...

Erwin's hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him up hard  
"Come on, that's enough of that. Let's get you into bed"  
Levi shook his head, he was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. He'd tried so fucking hard for Eren... but it had all been for nothing. When his friend half dragged him from the tub, his knees gave out and he slumped in Erwin's hold. The tears he'd fought hard not to shed poured out and he screamed in frustration. He felt Erwin wrapping a towel around him and the man lifted him easily. He continued to scream, even when Erwin sat him down on the edge of his bed. He felt his friend dry him down and his scream faded as he sobbed. Erwin slipped his pyjama bottoms over his legs and Levi flinched  
"Up you go"  
Erwin pulled him up and then slid his pants the rest of the way up. The alpha kept a strong hold on his arm and then lowered him back down. Levi blindly crawled back and curled around his spare pillow. He heard Erwin shifting and the bed dipped, his friend guided his head into his lap and Levi's hands released the pillow, instead clutching hold of Erwin's pants. He sobbed and sobbed as the man carded his hair and hushed him gently, finally his sobs fell away to sniffles  
"He chose Grisha"  
"I know"  
"The judge chose Grisha"  
"I know"  
"That means I'm worse than Grisha"  
Whatever Erwin was going to say was cut off by the lull of sleep.

Waking up the next day everything came rushing back. He pulled the blankets over his head and willed himself back to sleep. It felt like someone was tearing his head open with razor blades and he'd never felt so shit as he did right then  
"You awake?"  
Erwin's voice stung his tender head   
"Fuck off"  
His friend laughed and Levi hissed  
"I've called Moblit and cleaned up your bathroom. There's food in the fridge when you feel like it"  
The mere idea of food left him gagging   
"I've got to get to work. But call me if you need"  
Levi didn't reply and he heard Erwin move away and then the door open and close. He let out a groan, which he immediately regretted and curled tighter around his pillow. He was such a fucking screw up, he shouldn't need someone to baby him, boy at his age. Tears formed and leaked again, he felt so very alone.

*  
Grisha had dropped Eren home, before saying he was heading out with Kenny for drinks. The fact the man was prepared to leave him home alone told Eren that he'd done well today, even if he felt like shit. He walked up to the front door and let himself in, the house felt so cold and foreign. He walked up the stairs and into his room, before stripping off his clothes and shoes. His weeks of captivity showed. His already prominent hips jutted out further and his ribs were disgustingly prominent. His whole body was disgusting. Levi could never love him... at least that's what he needed to tell himself to ease some of the soul crushing guilt he felt. He crawled into his bed and his body shook as he began to sob. He was so close, so close to Levi, so close to leaving all this behind... but once again his father had ruined everything and now he was forced to lay in the bed he'd made.

He heard his father's heavy steps and he knew what was coming. He couldn't complain. He had no right. He'd literally asked for this. His father opened the door and Eren didn't move. The alpha moved to slide under the blankets and plunged his hand straight into Eren's underwear   
"You were so good today..."  
As his father rutted up behind him, Eren bit down on his lip. The man tugged down his underwear and Eren felt him fiddle with his own pants. It didn't take Grisha long to be pushing inside of him and Eren buried his face in his pillow. The alpha slammed in mercilessly, obviously trying to make up for the weeks he'd only fucked Eren's mouth. By the end of it, Eren's pillow was soaked in tears. His father ran his fingers through his hair  
"You did so good... keep this up and Levi will be just fine"  
The thought of Levi had his heart breaking all over again. Grisha continued to rock into him, his knot pulled and Eren bit down the whimpers. The alpha came another 3 times before deciding he was done. He finally pulled out and Eren's arse throbbed in pain, but not nearly as much pain as he was feeling in his chest. He heard his father stagger from the room and screamed into his pillow. He could have been free.

The following week he was allowed to return to school, although he didn't see the point when there were only 3 weeks of the school year remaining. When Armin tried to approach him, Eren turned and walked away. He didn't deserve the care of his shirt blonde friend. He didn't deserve the care of anyone. He was spiralling further into the grips of depression and couldn't see a way out.

 

*  
Levi snarled as he stalked around his apartment. He knew what was wrong, he knew how to fix it, and he knew there was nothing he could do. He was stuck in a rut. Literally. His rut had started this morning, which meant somewhere out there Eren was in heat. As a health care professional he was required to take a type of suppressant which usually drove off such base instincts, but even they had no effect on him and his whole apartment was completely trashed. He needed Eren. He needed his mate. And he couldn't fucking have him. He snarled in frustration and lashed out at the fridge. The pain barely registered. He had no idea how he was supposed to survive this.

Come day 5 the rut had finally began to settle. No amount of masturbation or property destruction had helped. He surveyed the mess with a weary heart, so many things were broken and he'd even smashed through the wall cladding and hit the brick work. His hands were cut and bloodied, he had no idea when it had happened and he cursed himself knowing Eren would be suffering. He somewhat embarrassedly realised his dick ached and he shook his head, he'd never ever had a rut like this, and couldn't imagine another one without Eren. He wasn't sure if his apartment or penis would actually survive one.

He needed to talk to Eren, to find out why he'd rejected him so publicly, but he didn't have the teens number. Not to mention he had the feeling that Grisha was the kind of man who'd be checking Eren's text messages and monitoring his calls. His thoughts were mixing with the base lust he felt for his mate and he found himself yet again hard. This fucking sucked.


	14. Chapter 14

Eren didn't understand what was happening. He'd fallen into bed feeling slightly feverish, and had awoken covered in sweat and more alarmingly slick. His whole body ached, but that was nothing to the cramping pains that rolled through his stomach. He whimpered and rolled onto his side, clutching his stomach desperately. He wanted... needed Levi... and tears formed in his scrunched up eyes. It took him a few minutes to organise the jumble of thoughts and realised in despair that he must be in heat. He tried to take deep breaths, but every second he was growing more and more conscious of the arousal burning through his blood. He needed to be bred, to be fucked over and over and have his mate knot him. The thought of Levi's lips and touch had him already so close and in desperate need for release, he slipped his hand inside his saturated underwear. It only took a few swift strokes to have him spilling into his hand, but his aching erection didn't diminish at all. It wasn't enough. 

He tried his best to bring his need back under control, but no matter how harshly he fingered himself, the cramping need didn't subside and his sobs between his gasping pants. His back was against the wall and his legs were spread wide, eyes closed and mouth parted as he desperately worked towards release. He was so out of it he didn't even hear his father enter. In the background there was a light laugh, but he didn't open his eyes. He just needed to be filled so fucking badly.

He didn't know how many times he'd climaxed, but his eyes opened when the smell of another permeated through the stink of his own slick and arousal. The room was unfocused and a hand grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him easily down the bed. He tried to object, the alphas smell made him want to vomit, he let out a weak "Levi..." only to be laughed at. Rough lips were shoved against his and his hands pinned above his head, he squirmed helplessly as the unknown alpha rutted against him. He sobbed out Levi's name over and over, he wanted his alpha. He wanted Levi to save him. But instead the alpha pushed inside and he came again, whimpering with self hatred as he did. The alpha atop of him shoved his lips against his again, the man's lips tasted like his father's. Bourbon and stale cigarettes. Without even trying to be gentle, the man slammed into him over and over, Eren screamed when the alpha came, he could feel the man's cum. But the alpha just laughed.

He didn't know how many times he passed out, but whenever he awoke the alpha was still inside. The cramping pain had eased, but the disgust he felt had not grown. He wished for death, but death refused to come. All he could do was lay there with his legs spread, he didn't even have the energy to fight anymore.

When his heat finally subsided, he awoke to find himself alone. He shook as he sobbed, his sheets below him were crusted with slick, semen and blood. And his body... he physically couldn't move. Every part of him hurt, but his heart... he had no words for the pain in his heart. Grisha left him in his own filth, it was three days before he could move again and with shaky legs he stumbled to his father's room. The room was empty so he pushed himself forward and into the bathroom. He turned the taps until the water was nearly too hot and slid to the shower floor, he brought his knees to his chest and could feel the alphas cum spilling from his abused and torn entrance. He sobbed again for Levi, he was sure his alpha wouldn't have been so cruel. He was so terrified, at school they told you that being knotted during heat resulted in pregnancy 99% of the time. He pressed his hands against his stomach and couldn't help but vomit at the idea of carrying a child that wasn't Levi's. Levi would never want him... especially not now. 

Eren finished in the shower, he'd cleaned himself out the best be could, and even though he knew it was purely psychological he swore he could feel the alphas cum still inside. He shook as he turned the taps off and crawled from the shower, hissing and whimpering from the pain the action was causing. He grabbed his father's towel and pulled it down, it was the only towel in the bathroom and his only option. Remaining on his hands and knees, he started sorting through the bathroom cabinets, he needed something... at the very back of the cabinet, behind the first aid kit, he found what he seeked. A small white pill bottle. He fumbled the lid open and pills scattered across the bathroom floor. He had no idea how many were left in the bottle, but upended the lot into his mouth.

It was ridiculous. He'd tried, he'd tried for Levi's sake, but now he had nothing left to give. He was so tired, so tired of everything. The pain. The guilt. The abuse. The constant feeling of never being good enough and never knowing why. He said a small apology mentally to Levi, but the man was far too good for something like him. A small smile played on his lips, he truly wished Levi all the happiness in the world.

 

*  
Levi was hit with a wave of panic. He didn't know how to explain it, but something was terribly wrong. He staggered and fell against the examination table he'd been seated on just a few seconds earlier. Tears formed and ran down his face and a hollow pit filled his stomach. Something was wrong.

Beside him Moblit knelt down and tried to pull him up, but he had no strength at all. His body slumped limply in the man's hold. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was let himself be consumed by the soul crushing pain. Eren's sleeping face filled his mind, the teens perfect features, his warmth and smell, it was so very vivid  
"E.. ren..."  
He forced his mates name from his lips. Something was wrong with Eren. His eyes rolled back and his world faded away.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi awoke to find himself in hospital. The room was silent and even with the curtains closed, he could still tell it was night. He had no idea how he'd gotten there, or what day it even was. Carefully he detached himself from the stupid monitor pads and climbed off the bed. His legs were shaky, but something was calling to him. Using the wall to support himself, he made his way painfully slow towards the feeling. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

Rounding the corner the feeling hit him like a slap to the face. It was the feeling of Eren. He pushed away from the wall and his steps hastened, the sound of his bare feet echoed down the empty hall until he stopped at the room he knew was Eren's. His mate was so close. He opened the door quietly and slipped inside, the room was lit dimly by a soft light above the bedhead. Eren's bed was the only one in the room and Levi carefully closed the door again, before padding over to where his omega lay.

The first thing he noticed was the ventilator. The second was how wrong his mate smelt up close. Levi crept closer and grabbed the chart from the end of the bed, before tiptoeing over to the light. He knew Eren wasn't about to wake up, but he still felt like he had to tread carefully. He flicked through the pages to the notes and read them quickly. His heart dropped like a stone in a well. Eren had high hCG levels. His soulmate was pregnant. He looked away from the chart and back to Eren, the boy was deathly pale and his hands shook with anger, Eren wouldn't... but he'd been pregnant before... Levi wanted to scream. Eren should be carrying his child, no one else's, he wanted to murder who ever had done this. He forced himself to look back down at the chart, the teen had been admitted due to an overdose, Diphenhydramine was suspected. The teen had been found unconscious and non-responsive and coded twice in the ambulance. Unable to control his temper and longer, Levi flung the chart across the room and let out a mournful howl. It wasn't fair. Hadn't Eren suffered enough.

Not giving two fucks about the hospital rules, he put down the beds side rail and climbed up next to his mate. He folded his body around Eren, the teens body was like ice, like he was already gone. Levi buried his face against Eren's neck and wept in earnest. He'd promised Eren he'd be safe... and now... he didn't even know if his omega would awaken again.

*  
Levi was awoken by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder, he curled tighter around Eren and received a light laugh  
"I was wondering where you got to, I should have known"  
Levi didn't particularly want to see his friend, his just wanted to lay there with Eren   
"Levi, you're in my way, I need to examine Eren"  
Levi forced himself to uncurl from the unconscious teen and slid off the side of the bed and onto the visitors chair, allowing Erwin to start checking his mate  
"How longs he been like this?"  
"He was brought in yesterday afternoon, same with you"  
Levi nodded slowly  
"You gave Moblit quite the scare"  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised. I didn't know what was happening, just that it had something to do with Eren"  
Erwin let out a long sigh  
"I already know you read his chart, I don't know what to say"  
"There's nothing to say, not until he wakes up"  
"He might not even remember what happened, we don't know. He coded twice, but he wasn't breathing when Grisha found him. You know what oxygen deprivation does to the brain and you need to prepare yourself for it"  
Levi let out a small choked sob, he brought his knees up and buried his face in his hands  
"How could they let him go back to him... how could this happen... he doesn't deserve this"  
"No, no one does. I know I should have noted it down, but I wanted to hear it from Eren first. Levi, there's signs of severe sexual trauma, even if Eren was just in heat this goes beyond that"  
Levi shook his head, he felt sick to his stomach  
"Was it Grisha?"  
"The results aren't back yet"  
They fell silently, Erwin continued to work on the omega.

Once done, Levi was given a quick examination. The alpha was perfectly fine, other than slightly low blood sugar. Erwin forced him from Eren's side and down to the staff cafeteria, making him eat 2 sandwiches and drink a glass of juice before he was finally allowed back up to see Eren. His love was just as pale upon and his return and once again he climbed into bed with the teen. He pressed kisses to Eren's temple, when his mate woke up, he was going to rain hell down on Grisha.

 

*  
Eren's body felt heavy and something really uncomfortable was shoved down his throat, automatically he began to gag and tried to move his hands to dislodge the foreign item  
"Eren. Eren you need to stop. It's alright..."  
A gently hand came to rest upon his forehead and his eyes slowly opened, it felt like he'd been sleeping for years, the first thing he saw was a pair of deep grey eyes. His heart began to race again, Levi couldn't be here. If Grisha knew...  
"Shhh... I've already pushed the call button and we'll see about getting that tube out... I'm so sorry... I promised you..."

Tears rolled down Levi's face and Eren wanted to reach out and assure the alpha it wasn't his fault, but his body was just too heavy and tears of his own formed  
"Levi?"  
Levi used his free hand to wipe his face  
"He's awake, Erwin"  
The tall blonde came up behind Levi and smiled down at him gently  
"Welcome back"  
"The tubes annoying him"  
Erwin laughed lightly  
"Yeah, they're good like that. We'll get that out soon"

The alpha crossed around the side of the bed and leant over, before blinding him with a jarring flash of light in one eye and then in the next. He wanted to glare at the man, but he was just too sleepy. He figured it was at least half an hour before that damn tube came out. His throat hurt like a bitch. Erwin looked up at Levi and Levi turned before turning back with a small cup in his hand  
"Ice chips, they'll help with your throat"  
Eren nodded and Levi raised the cup to his lips, he cautiously let a few slide into his mouth and almost moaned in happiness. He slowly dissolved the chips, he was waiting for the question he knew was coming. Instead Erwin just continued to smile at him  
"You're creeping him out"  
Eren jumped as Levi voiced his thoughts   
"Eren I'm going to run a couple of simple tests alright"  
Eren nodded slightly and Erwin finally dropped his creepy grin  
"Ok, first I want to test the strength in your hands"

Erwin pushed and pulled his hands, he got Eren to push as hard as he could against his hands, and then his feet. He ran a pen up and down his feet asking what Eren could feel and what he couldn't. And then that same smile came back  
"Good, there's a little bit of weakness, but that's to be expected"  
Levi took Eren's hand and gave it a hard squeeze, Eren was already exhausted from just the few minutes Erwin had examined him. His eyes began to slip shut, but then he felt the bed dip and he instinctively tried to pull back. Levi's grip tightened to the point it was almost painful. He whimpered softly and Levi loosened his hold  
"Sorry... I've just been really worried. You've been unconscious for the last week, you have no idea how worried I've been"

*  
Eren was obviously struggling to stay awake and Levi didn't like the expression left on Erwin's face after the strength test... but it wasn't like he could say that in front of Eren. He had enough he was hiding from his mate and he had no idea how he was going to tell Eren the truth.

The semen taken from Eren had yielded an unexpected result. A familial match and given that Kenny was the only living relative Levi had... Kenny had been the one to... just the thought of it left him sickened. And then there was the whole baby thing. Eren still had time and options and Levi wouldn't force him to abort, but deep down he prayed Eren would want to. There was so much to discuss, but first his mate needed sleep.

Eren had given up the struggle and was asleep a few minutes later, he'd panicked when Erwin sat on the bed, but now he was sleeping like an angel. Levi looked to Erwin   
"What's wrong"  
The corners of Erwin's lips twitched slightly  
"Can't get anything past you can I?"  
"No, now tell me what's wrong"  
"It's normal to expect some weakness, especially since he just woke up, but his right side is significantly weaker than the left"  
"Fuck!"  
Levi winced and looked at Eren, the teen was still sleeping  
"Yep. And I have omega services breathing down my neck, they want to take custody of him the moment he wakes up... which he has now..."  
Levi shook his head  
"They can't take him... not like this"  
"I know, but..."  
"Look, I'll do what I can, he's going to have a lot to process the next few days and if his strength doesn't improve, we'll need to look into rehab exercises"  
Levi nodded sadly  
"Alright. You should get back to work"  
Erwin slipped from the edge of Eren's bed and crossed over, giving Levi's shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving. Levi looked down at Eren's face and let out a long sigh. He knew he should probably head home now that Eren was awake. He needed to check in with Moblit and take a shower. He'd been by Eren's side the whole time, still wearing the same damn clothes and he wasn't ashamed to admit he was also dying for a cigarette. He leant in a pressed a small kiss to Eren's lips  
"I'll be back as soon as I can"


	16. Chapter 16

Levi caught a taxi back to his apartment, he paid the man and climbed heavily from the car. He made his way up to his apartment and let himself in, moving straight to the kitchen counter in a search for a cigarette. He found a scrunched up packet on the floor and shook out the last cigarette, it was bent but not broken and given he had no idea where his lighter was, he lit it off the stove top. The nicotine rushed into his lungs and he coughed harshly, they still tasted like shit, but fuck it was good. Turning the stove top back off, he surveyed his trashed apartment. The only reason he'd headed into the clinic was to get a dose of suppressants to help with the end of his rut, but he'd been at the hospital since and his apartment was still trashed. As much as he wanted to just shower and head back to Eren, if Omega Services let him take the teen, he couldn't bring him home to a place like this. Delaying his shower he stripped off his shirt and threw himself into cleaning.

By the time he was done, he reeked. Sweat and dust rolled off his body and he wished he had a smoke to celebrate with. Leaving the windows open, he headed into the clean bathroom and stripped the rest of his clothes off before cranking the taps. Stepping into the the running water was heavenly. Not since the days he'd lived with Kenny, had he gone so long without a shower. He wasn't exactly anal about cleaning, but that didn't mean that everything didn't have its own place. He knew most people thought him strange over his small habits, but hopefully Eren wouldn't be one of those. He'd just stepped out the shower when his phone began to ring and he rushed to wrap his towel around his waist and fish it up off the coffee table. He frowned at Erwin's caller ID and slid his thumb across the screen  
"What's going on?"  
Erwin didn't waste any time  
"Eren woke up and he's panicking, the nurses can't get near him"  
Levi swore internally   
"Alright, I'll be there soon"  
The call ended and the man rushed to grab the first set of clean clothes he could find.

*  
Levi could hear Eren screaming the moment he stepped out the elevator and ran down the halls that lead him to the teens room. He didn't even wait before plunging inside, the omega was backed up in one corner while 3 nurses stood close, obviously trying to calm him down, but only scaring him further. He growled and pulled the closest one back, before moving to grab Eren   
"Everyone, get the fuck out!"  
He didn't turn back to check if they listened, instead he pulled his struggling mate close to him. The teen finally seemed to realise who it was and slumped into his arms. Levi rubbed his back gently   
"It's alright, I'm here"  
Eren clutched his shirt and sobbed while Levi began to rock him, the position was a bitch on his knees, but it didn't matter, this was what Eren needed. He held the teen until Eren finally pushed him away   
"Can you stand?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi lifted him easily, carrying him over to his bed and sitting him down gently. The alpha climbed up so his back was against the pillows and pulled Eren down so he was laying on his side, with his head against Levi's lap  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Eren shook his head quickly and Levi kissed the top of the teens head  
"If I guess, will you talk about it?"  
Levi knew he was risking a lot, but he could feel what Eren was so scared over   
"It's because you're pregnant right?"  
The teen let out a small sob and Levi rubbed his arm  
"I'm not going to love you any less"  
"I... I don't... I can't... have it"  
"Eren..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I can't... don't make me..."  
The omegas whole body was shaking now  
"It's your choice, it's your body. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to"

The words "it's Kenny's" played on the tip of his tongue, they didn't know for sure, but Eren wouldn't have gone into heat if he was already pregnant. Levi felt like he was lying to Eren, but the teen was breaking his heart. The alpha readjusted his hold slightly and Eren tensed   
"Is that why you did it?"  
Eren knew what he meant, he didn't need to embarrass his mate   
"Yes"  
Eren's voice was low and Levi shook his head   
"Why didn't you call me? Or ask for help?"  
"I don't even know you"  
"You should at least know how I feel about you"  
"That doesn't mean anything"  
Eren sniffled and shivered, Levi tried to pull the blankets up using his feet, he had to lean stupidly far, cursing his short stature, but snagged the top blanket and pulled it over Eren's shoulders. His mate continued to shiver and he held the teen tightly.

Levi had half expected Erwin to have been in the room, or at least for the man to have checked in on them, but they were left alone until morning. The alpha had fallen asleep with his omega in his arms, and was pleased to find Eren snoring softly against him when he woke up. The teen was so perfect and fragile. He was about to settling down when Erwin came jogging into the room, Levi looked at him in alarm  
"Omega Services are on their way up, one of the nurses notified them about last night"  
Levi was instantly awake and gently shook Eren awake. The teen blushed lightly and Levi's heart leapt. Sticking his hand in his pocket, Erwin pulled out a needle. He didn't bother with nice words  
"Eren, this shot will abort your baby. Omega Services is going to walk through that door any second now. Do you want the baby or not?"  
Eren shook his head quickly and Erwin moved to Eren's side  
"Slight sting"  
Levi winced as the needle slid into Eren's arm, just below their crest and Erwin was just pulling it out as a short woman marched into the room. Levi moved his hand up to cover the injection site and Erwin stepped back  
"Erwin Smith I presume? You were supposed to contact us the moment Eren awoke"  
Erwin held his hand out, but the woman coldly snubbed it  
"And you, you're Levi Ackerman. As far as I was aware you were to have no further contact with Eren until he comes of age"  
Eren tensed against Levi   
"Eren had a panic attack last night, given the fact the nurses couldn't get him to calm down, I asked his alpha to come"  
The woman hummed her disapproval, her thin lips pursed further   
"He will be coming with us. It's obvious you can't be left in control of his medical care"

Eren's smell became tinted with fear and Levi's lips curled up in response, he growled softly and pulled Eren even closer. The woman laughed coldly  
"You had your chance before Mr Ackerman, and you heard for yourself, he wanted to stay with his father"  
"You can't be serious. He is clearly the victim of abuse!"  
"Well then Mr Yeager should have spoken up when he had the chance"  
Eren let out a small whimper as the volume of both Erwin and the short bitch rose. Levi felt the teens nails begin to dig into his chest  
"He only just woke up from the coma he's been in for the last week! So unless you have a signed court order, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"  
Eren whimpered again and Levi snapped  
"Will both of you shut the fuck up, you're scaring him!"  
The woman glared at Levi, but the alpha didn't back down  
"He tried to fucking kill himself. And you people are to blame!"  
The woman reached into her jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper  
"One court order for his transfer. From now on he'll be in our care. Come along Eren"  
Eren didn't move and Erwin stepped between the pair and the woman  
"He is far too weak to be up and walking"  
"Really, that's not what I heard last night. Get him a wheelchair if you must, but he will be coming with us"

Levi could feel how distraught the teen was, but still Eren forced himself up against Levi's hold. His eyes were red rimmed and Levi wanted nothing more than to kiss away his pain  
"It's fine. I'm sorry Levi"  
Eren pushed a kiss against his lips and then struggled out of Levi's hold  
"Eren, you don't need to do this"  
Eren shook his head sadly and all but fell off the bed, Erwin caught him by the arm and the teen looked like even the slightest breeze would send him toppling  
"At least someone in this room has a brain. Come along, Eren"  
Eren gently tugged his arm from Erwin's hold while Levi lunged to grab him, the omega looked back and shook his head, he looked so resigned that Levi's hand dropped. He watched the woman escort the very shaky Eren out the room and Erwin moved to his side  
"Levi. We will fight this"  
Levi let out a hollow laugh  
"What's the point. He left again..."

He knew he was being pathetic and he also knew Eren thought he was doing the right thing, but he'd truly believed things would be different, that Eren would choose him this time. He was beyond angry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to shake Eren by the shoulders until the teen told him why. Instead he stood there with his hands clenched. How could things just keep going so wrong?


	17. Chapter 17

Levi's apartment was cold. Once again he was accompanied by a bottle of whiskey and a carton of cigarettes. He unlocked the door and stepped into the freezing apartment. He let out a bitter laugh, thinking to himself that the chill in the air matched the coldness in his soul. His thoughts were running circles, but they all came back to the same thing. Eren chose to leave him again.

Cracking the lid on the whiskey he drank deeply, the bitter liquid burnt his throat and he coughed before wiping his mouth. Something else had to be going on here.

Stalking over to the sofa he threw himself down and opened his laptop, he waited as the device loaded and quickly logged in. His goal was the file he'd started on the desktop. A file named with just one word. Eren. He knew it was completely stalkerish, but he'd saved the few photos of the teen he could find and quickly opened the first one. Eren's face filled the screen and he took another deep swig. He was so fucking love that it was almost sickening. Especially when it seemed Eren didn't love him back. He sat for what seemed like hours and stared at the photo, his bottle was significantly lighter by the time he placed it down and fished out a packet of cigarettes. He slip the first one free and grabbed the lighter off the coffee table. He lit the cigarette and then in a small fit of anger flung the lighter across the room where it bounced off the wall and hit the floor with a small thud. This was all Grisha's fault. With his anger rising, he grabbed the bottle and gulped down the liquid desperately before slamming it on the table. He dropped the cigarette to the floor and rubbed it out with his shoe. Thanks to Eren's medical files, he finally knew Eren's address, and this time he was going to go to the heart of the problem.

*  
Levi knew he shouldn't be driving. The tail lights of the cars in front burnt his eyes with their annoying red, but as long as his phone kept giving him directions, he wasn't about to stop. Pulling into Eren's neighbourhood, he wasn't surprised to find stupidly nice houses, all carbon copies with their perfect fucking gardens and white picket fence. It made him sick... but that could also have been the face he'd down 4/5s of a bottle if whiskey in just over an hour. He slowed until he finally stopped out front of Eren's house. He could practically smell his omega from the house beyond the footpath. His hands gripped the steering wheel and he ground his teeth together. This was a very stupid idea.

Exiting the car was easier said than done. He swayed as he tried to pull himself to his full height, he knew Grisha had a good few inches on him, but he didn't particularly care. He had to know the truth. He forced himself to "walk" towards the front door of the house. A mention sensor light came on and bathed the front with a deceptively warm light. Fucking rich people. Raising his hand, he pounded on the front door. He knocked over and over, his anger growing and he kicked hard against the door. Of course the man wasn't there. He let out a harsh bark and stumbled backwards  
"Grisha!"  
He practically roared the man's name, but no one came to answer the door and he carded his hands through his hair. He was so fucking angry, his whole body was tingling and a fire was burning in his blood. He stalked back to his car and there himself in, slamming the door shut behind him. It took him a couple attempts to turn the key and then let out a loud hiss. He glared down at this thigh and realised it must've been Eren. His omega was cutting again. Omega Services could go fuck it's self. He knocked his car into reverse and hit something with a very solid thud.

Fucking perfect!

Knocking the car back into park, he climbed from the vehicle in disgust. His heart began to pound when he realised what had happened. A sick kind of happiness settled in his stomach and he jogged back to open the car boot. Returning to the back of the car he looked down at the man. In some kind of cosmic joke, he'd reversed back into Eren's father. He supposed the man must have heard his yelling and snuck around to check it out. Whatever happened, when Levi had reversed and hit him, the man had fallen and cracked his head on the verge. Levi knew he was dead. The man's eyes were wide, obviously having not expected it. Call it the liquid intelligence he'd gulped down, but he didn't think twice as he lifted the lid on the boot and struggled with the dead weight of the alpha until he finally had the man safely enclosed in his trunk. He jogged once again to the driver's side and slipped in  
"Fuuuuuuck!"  
He slammed his hands hard against the steering wheel. What the fuck was he supposed to do now! He'd killed a man. Not only had he been driving drunk, not only had he accidentally killed the alpha, but any jury who took one look at the evidence would think it was intentional. He had to get out of there. He had to think.

He drove as carefully as his intoxicated state allowed. He headed from the city, muttering a different cover stories to himself and then he realised. A rich neighbourhood would surely be filled with surveillance cameras. He'd fucked up so monumentally. Eventually the houses began to fall away and he found a space to pull over. He fumbled out his seatbelt and barely got the car door open before vomiting his guts up. He'd killed someone. Just like that the man was gone. He could never hurt Eren again, but... fuck... he had no words for what he felt. His body shook as he gagged and wretched. It was a very long few minutes before he spat and closed the door. He slumped back against the seat, completely exhausted. The stinging in his thighs grounded him to reality whether he liked it or not. He waited until the shaking subsided and then indicated before pulling back onto the road.

In the end he had no idea where he was or how he got there. He grabbed his phone to use the maps app, only to have it flash the charge symbol at him. Perfect. He was now lost in the middle of nowhere, stinking drunk with a body in the boot. His hand went to his breast pocket as he felt for his cigarettes only to find they weren't there. A small giggle fell from his lips, it soon turned into a roaring laugh. Once again life had fucked him sideways.

With no better idea, he flicked his headlights to high beam and exited the car. Tall pine trees filled the immediate surrounds and he span around slowly. Leaning back into the car, he popped the boot and moved to the back. Grisha's cold eyes seemed to fix on him as the boot lid rose and Levi shook his head. What a fucking mess. Still. He pulled the alpha out so he was in a fireman's carry, he picked a random direction and began walking. He had no idea how long he walked, but Grisha seemed to be growing heavier with each step until Levi physically couldn't do any further. Trees spanned the horizon and they all seemed the same. He stumbled on a little further and found a natural hollow of sorts, where the rain water had eroded under the roots of a tall plant and small bushes filled the space. He hefted the man from his shoulders and watched as Grisha's body smacked against the ground, rolling to rest under the scrub. He stumbled back away from the sight and forced himself towards his car. He wasn't completely sure he'd gone the right way until the light from the high beams came into view and he pushed his body that little bit further until he was safely in the car.

*  
Levi awoke feeling like someone was hammering a nail into his brain. The awful truth of the previous night came flooding back and he bolted to his bathroom. He had absolutely no idea how he'd gotten home. He collapsed against the toilet and his body tensed as it tried to vomit. Bile burnt his throat, but nothing came up. How was he supposed to live what what he'd done? How was he supposed to tell Eren? Maybe it'd be better this way? Maybe they wouldn't find Grisha's body? Maybe Eren would think the man took off to cover up what he'd done... it was then he decided not to tell Eren. He needed to protect the teen and if this came out, he needed Eren to be spared whatever repercussions it caused. He nodded to himself in silent agreement. No matter what happened, Eren couldn't know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry me lovelies! I made you wait sooooo long! 
> 
> I had the weirdest dream last night, I have a report on biodiversity due and the stress must be getting to me because I dreamt I was on campus and the printers wouldn't work properly...
> 
> It then changed to dragon boat racing and I had to go save my mum from some prison thing and then I woke up... 
> 
> Moral of the story, I should have pushed through the sleepy and published this last night xx

As if matching his depressed and anxious mood, storm clouds rolled in and by mid afternoon, flashes of lightening filled the grey sky. The rain poured and poured while Levi sat curled up on his sofa. He'd finished the whiskey and chewed his fingernails right back, every time the thunder boomed he jumped. His heart was hammering and he was so fucking sure that at any moment the police would be kicking his door in and dragging him away. He felt so fucking sick. The weight of what he'd done was crippling. He could only hope that with time these feelings would fade, if they didn't he had no chance for anything vaguely normal with Eren.

*  
Eren sat on the bed in his sterile white room. The atmosphere reminded him so much of his room at home, that he was sure Grisha was going to walk in at any moment. After leaving the hospital, he'd expected to be transferred to another, yet he was brought here. Initially he was left in a small kitchenette/visitors room. The first thing he'd done was look for something sharp. He couldn't calm his racing heart and desperately needed something to ground him. He'd found a a plastic knife and slipped it into the band of his pants. They hadn't even checked him, escorting him through a long hall and into a room. This one had two other omegas and Eren kept his head low as he was shown to what bed he could use. The two omegas snubbed him, but that suited him just fine. He slid under the covers and pulled the plastic knife out, he had to snap it twice to get a sharp edge, but didn't waste anytime once he did. The pain filled his body like a warm hug from an old friend. He worked quickly, slicing over and over. That was until a horrible cramping sensation hit and he realised the shot Erwin had given him was finally kicking in. He tucked the knife shards under the mattress and curled around his stomach, biting hard on his lip as he tried to hide his pain.

It was one of the snobby omegas that figured something was wrong. He ripped the blanket out and both omegas let out synchronised gasps. He tried to reach for the blanket but let out a loud groan. Vaguely aware of footsteps running away. After that was a blur. He was given some shot, and when he woke up, he was cuffed down. Immediately he began to struggle and scream. The pain in his stomach completely forgotten, pushed from mind by sheer terror. Grisha was back. The man knew. The man knew and he was going to cop it. He scrunched his eyes tight, if Levi was here... no... he couldn't see Levi.

He heard a door open and he tried to crawl away, yanking hard against the cuffs  
"Eren!"  
He jerked his head towards the voice and opened his eyes, that didn't sound like his father. He squinted as he tried to make the face out, but soon realised he didn't know who it was. He slumped down completely exhausted and shook as the man came closer. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to process what was happening   
"Eren, my names Mike, I work here. I'm sorry about the cuffs, but you were quite restless in your sleep. You've had a miscarriage, but you'll be alright. I'm here to give you another shot. Ok?"  
Eren couldn't have replied if he'd wanted to. His throat was tight with fear and he watched the needle come closer and then slide into his skin. It only took a few minutes until he felt sleepy.

The next time he'd woken up, he was in this room. He figured it must be for omegas they didn't know how to deal with. Apart from the bed, there was a clock that was caged and out of his reach, but even that was white. He had no idea what this place was, or why Grisha had allowed all of this. Maybe it was because he'd tried to kill himself? Maybe the man was mad? Or maybe he'd decided Eren just wasn't worth it... though that seemed unlikely. What was more likely was his father didn't want to have to answer for the condition he was found in. He moved his hands to his still tender stomach. He didn't understand how Levi could still love him. Whenever he was with the alpha, he could practically see the love in the air. He fought so hard against it for Levi's sake, but all he wanted was for the alpha to steal him away... but not at the expense of Levi's life.

So he sat and waited. Time seemed to move differently in the small space. Three times a day he was fed and then he was allowed to use the bathroom facilities in the morning and then again sometime close to 8. But other than that, he was alone... and so scared.

*  
It'd been two fucking weeks and Levi was still jumping at shadows, but there had been nothing about Grisha's disappearance at all. He wondered if people had noticed or if they all hated him enough to pretend they hadn't. The alpha had forced himself to remain as normal as possible. He went to work, he did his shopping as he needed, he attended his classes and he came home. That was his life.

Since that night, Eren hadn't cut himself, but the alphas wrists had bruised lightly and Levi felt sick as he watched them morph from purple to yellow. He needed his fucking mate. Erwin had tried repeatedly to contact Eren through the correct channels, but each time was told that Eren wasn't up for phone calls. The blonde alpha was furious, while Levi just couldn't feel anything. He dared not get his hopes up again.

He was alive, but he certainly wasn't living. 

Returning from class, the alpha pulled out a microwave meal. He usually hated them, but he'd had no real appetite, so didn't see the point on wasting money on ingredients that would only spoil. He watched the glass plate spin in a slow circle, it was sad how this was the highlight of his day. After several minutes the machine screeched at him and Levi pulled to door open. It smelt as good as it looked. Fucking shitty. He burnt his fingers as he pulled the plastic tray out and carried it hurriedly to the sofa. He placed it down and backtracked for a fork. He wondered if Eren was eating better than this. He hoped his mate was.

*  
This pattern continued for another month or so. That was until he finally got a phone call out of the blue. There were three clicks and then Eren's very timid voice came on the line. Levi rushed out the classroom, sticking his finger in his free ear   
"L-Levi...?"  
Levi wanted to shout and scream his happiness  
"Eren? Are you alright?"  
"L-Levi... can... can you..."  
Levi's happiness fell away and an icy coldness filled him. Eren seemed scared  
"Eren, what's wrong?"  
"Levi... they won't let me go... please... I don't want to be here anymore"  
Levi growled   
"Eren, where are you?"  
Eren let out a small yelp and the line went dead. Levi called the number back straight away, the phone rang out, but did flick to voice mail  
"Welcome to Omega Services Marley Branch..."  
He ended the call quickly and jogged back to class grabbing his things.

Not wanting to make the same mistake as when he'd previously acted on his own, he called Erwin. The man sounded groggy and Levi assumed he must have caught Erwin sleeping during the previous how's he actually had for sleep. His words fell over each other as he rushed to explain what had happened. Erwin's words were thick with sleep when he told Levi to pick him up at the front of the hospital.

*  
Even though he really should have learnt his lesson, Levi drove haphazardly while Erwin sorted documents beside him. The alpha had a full copy of Eren's medical records and was ready go back into battle over Eren. It was hard to believe they'd been basically strangers before Levi's placement, but now the man was his best friend.  
Levi swerved back into the left lane one again and Erwin let out a groan  
"I get it, but let's try not to wind up dead before we even make it Marley"  
Levi's mind flashed to Grisha and he slowed significantly... back down to the speed limit... and let out a shaky breath. He had no fucking clue why'd they'd transfer his mate to another state and the fact Eren was so clearly scared. The needle creeped back up on the speedometer and Levi could feel Erwin rolling his eyes.

Omega Services in Marley was a large sprawling institution. It was clear there was no love to be found on these grounds and even Levi shuddered as he moved towards the glass entrance doors. He waited for them to open and finally a reception list came back into the room, the man leant and pressed what Levi assumed was the buzzer to let them in. It took him two steps to realise he knew the man behind the counter, it must have shown as Mike gave him the barest shake of his head. Levi squared up and moved to he counter with Erwin by his side  
"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you today?"  
Listening to Mike be so formal would have been hilarious if not for the situation. When he'd known Mike back in high school, the teen had always been the class clown. Levi cleared his throat  
"We'd like to see Eren Yeager please"  
Mike leant down over his keyboard and tapped away, while Levi found he was tapping his foot impatiently   
"I'm sorry sirs, Eren isn't allowed visitors. His legal guardian has been out of contact for over a month now, which means unless Eren's alpha claims him, he'll be held here until he can be placed into care"  
Mikes tone was careful and Levi tugged off his jacket and pushed up his sleeve, showing his soulmate crest  
"I'm Eren's alpha"  
Mike nodded and began to type away, behind him the printer copier hummed as formed began to appear on the racks. Mike moved and collected the paper work   
"We can start the application now, but Eren will need to be signed off with a full medical examination before you'll be allowed to take him home. In addition there'll be bimonthly inspections for the first year, if you remain together that long"  
Levi elbowed Erwin while he grabbed the forms and a pen. Mike passed him up a clipboard to lean on and Levi moved away from the reception desk. While he moved, Erwin finally found his voice  
"I'm Dr Erwin Smith, I've been treating Eren. I have a full copy of his medical files and I wish to conduct my own examination of him"  
Levi forced himself not to look up   
"Do you have your credentials?"  
The two men went back and forth before Levi heard footsteps and looked up. Erwin passed his Eren's medical files  
"I'll be back soon. You better have those forms done by the time I get back"  
Levi nodded quickly and Erwin moved away.

The alpha had long since finished the paperwork when Erwin reappeared. Eren was standing slightly behind him and Levi's heart leapt  
"We just need to take care of those forms, and then you'll be free to go"  
Mikes voice had him standing and moving to the counter rather than to Eren. Levi handed the clipboard over and felt Eren moving closer to him. His friend scanned the pages and added his own comments in the assigned spaces. The thing that made him heart leap was "expressed his own desire to be taken home by Levi". Eren fucking wanted him. Mike finished his side of the forms and looked up at Levi   
"Congratulations Mr Ackerman, Eren is now legally in your custody. A representative will be contacting you to schedule your first home visit"

Levi turned to Eren, the teen was staring down at the floor and the alpha gently cupped his cheeks and carefully forced Eren to look up, the second the angle was right, he pushed a passionate kiss to Eren's lips, he felt no resistance and a happiness seemed to flow through the both of them. Pulled back the alpha smiled at his omega  
"Let's get you home?"  
Eren nodded and Levi wrapped his arm around the teens thin waist. Erwin grabbed the paperwork from the desk and followed Levi as he lead Eren out to the car. Fuck, he owed Mike.

The blonde alpha folded himself into the back seat, while Levi settled Eren in the front. His mate was shaking slightly, but Levi forced himself to do the teens seatbelt up, close the door and jog around to the driver's side. He slid into the driver's seat and took Eren's hand, in the back Erwin cleared his throat  
"Don't mind me, I'm just going to get some sleep"  
Levi felt himself blush at the same time as Eren. He leant over and give the teen a quick kiss  
"You can sleep if you want, it's a bit of a drive home"  
Eren shook his head and Levi started the car. It was a little awkward reversing as Eren was holding tightly to his hand, but Levi couldn't stop smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

Levi dropped Erwin back at the hospital, his friend had woken up about an hour earlier and had spent the time sitting in the back with a smirk on his face. The alpha waved them both goodbye, stating he'd come round after his shift ended and then disappeared behind the hospital doors.

Levi drove the rest of the way back to his apartment building, Eren seemed almost fearful at the building came into view and by the time he pulled into the sad excuse for parking, Eren was shaking his head. Levi frowned, he turned the car off and unclipped his belt, so he could turn in his seat and look at the teen  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... I thought... you were taking me home"  
Eren sounded so lost, and Levi reached out, undoing the teens seat belt  
"This is your home. At least until we get somewhere better. You heard what they said right?"  
Eren shook his head, denying Levi's words  
"But dad..."  
"But Grisha nothing. I'm your legal guardian now. Grisha has no ground to stand on"  
That and you know, he's dead...  
"You don't understand!"  
Eren's voice grew unexpectedly loud and the omega dug the heals of his palms into his thighs, his fingers clutched at the scrunched fabric of the white hospital pyjamas   
"The tell me"  
Eren shook his head quickly and Levi sighed. That was one of the downsides to being bonded so deeply to someone, their presence often relaxed you so much you couldn't get everything you needed to say off your chest  
"Look, it's been weeks and Grisha hasn't shown up right. It's fine, just trust me. Please"

Levi was practically staring a hole through his mate until Eren finally nodded and the alpha let out an internal cheer. Eren climbed from the car under his own steam and Levi scrambled out, crossing around and joining him. He pulled Eren in close, it was like he was scared if he wasn't touching the teen, Eren would just disappear.

*  
"I know it's lot much, but welcome home"  
Eren nodded as he stepped into Levi's apartment. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol hung in the air and his stomach shifted uncomfortably. Levi closed the door behind them before moving forward and wrapping his arms around him. It felt so ridiculously good to be in Levi's hold. He wanted to desperately to just give in and be happy, like Levi was. But the voices in his head kept bringing up Grisha's words and he hung his head. Levi notice the change immediately   
"Why don't we sit down?"  
Eren nodded and Levi guided him down onto the sofa. The alpha pulled the teen half into his lap and Eren sat stock still. 

Sitting in the awkward silence, Eren had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. Levi wouldn't want him here if he knew Eren's past, the alpha seemed to know some of it and he was kind of curious what was in his medical files. Eren was sure that Levi couldn't know the whole truth, the alpha showered him with love so easily that it hurt. Levi didn't know the things he'd done, or the things done to him, yet because of their connection... he let out a small sigh, wincing immediately at the way it broke the silence. Levi seemed to take this as a sign he wanted to talk or something   
"Are you hungry, or tired? You can take a shower and I still have your clothes here..."  
A shower sounded so fucking good. At the facility all his showers had been supervised and the water had been lukewarm, but he didn't want to inconvenience the man   
"Eren, you don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to be mad at you"  
"You say that now..."  
Eren words were mumbled and low, but Levi's arms tightened around him  
"I know things have been rough, I know it hurts, but you aren't alone. I'm not going to leave you alone. We'll work things out together..."  
"You don't know anything..."  
There was a hollow, almost sarcastic bite to his words  
"I know what it's like to starve, to be so hungry that your stomach feels like it's eating its self. I know what it's like to be beaten senseless and I know what it's like to fall asleep in tears. And I know that's not what I want for you, and as long as you'll have me I promise you I will never let that happen"

Eren didn't know what to say. Levi's words were so sincere and tears formed. He clutched the alphas shirt and buried his face against Levi's shirt breathing in the smell of his alpha. He could feel his tears receding with each breath. Levi was so warm and his scent... it soothed in him in a way that was cutting never had  
"Shower... can I have a shower"  
Levi rubbed the side of his face against the top of Eren's head  
"Of course... or you could even have a bath... I have bubble bath if you want to get really adventurous"  
Eren let out a soft snort, a bubble bath sounded amazing, but he was scared of baths... since that day...   
"Just... just a shower"  
He felt Levi move and then the alpha lifted him like he weighed nothing. Eren kept his eyes tightly closed and a few seconds later he was lowered. Opening his eyes he realised he was sitting on the bathroom counter next to the sink. Levi smiled warmly at him   
"You only need to turn the cold on a little, too much and you'll freeze. There are spare towels in the cabinet below you, so grab which ever one you want. I'll grab you something to wear"  
Eren nodded quickly and Levi disappeared out the bathroom. The omega wasn't sure if Levi was coming back with his clothes or he would have to duck into the man's bedroom to change. Unsure how to proceed he sat still until the alpha knocked on the open door  
"Here, I grabbed them out your things, so I hope you don't mind"  
Eren slipped off the bench and took the offered clothes  
"Do you like pizza? I'm starving. But I can order something else"  
"Pizzas fine..."  
"I should warn you I don't like anchovies or pineapple"  
Eren offered Levi a small smile  
"I don't either"  
The alphas own smile grew   
"God you're perfect. Take your time, and come out when you're ready"

*  
Levi closed the door behind he and punched the air in victory. Eren was responding to him, he'd even gotten him to agree to food! He said a silent thank you to whoever was listening and practically dove on to the sofa like a teenager. He grabbed his phone out and called his usual pizza joint. He ordered his two usual pizzas, along with garlic bread and a bottle of coke and another of sprite. He personally preferred coke, but didn't want Eren to feel obligated. 

He spent the minutes waiting for Eren to emerge trying to calm back down. He wanted to scream that Eren was finally his, but didn't want to scare his poor mate. He'd already learnt that Eren wasn't good with raised tones and he didn't want to destroy the tiny bit of trust they seemed to have. By the time the pizza had arrived, he was a ball of suppressed energy, even his usual delivery guy seemed to pick up on his good mood and just shook his head as he placed the order into Levi's arms and gave him a wink as he left. Levi carried their food over to the coffee table and then spent the next few minutes trying to figure out how he should present the food... he didn't know if he should get plates... or a fork and knife. Eren was a rich kid... he'd never been so nervous over a meal in his life. He was so focused on plates he nearly forgot the cups. 

He jogged into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard. He grabbed two plastic cups out and hummed as he closed the door. He spun round as Eren was emerging from the bathroom. The teen looked like sex on legs and he swallowed hard. Eren's jeans sat low on his hips and his shirt clung in all the right places. He realised Eren was blushing slightly and forced himself to walk calmly over to the sofa and sit. It took the teen a few seconds to move, but the omega came and sat next to him  
"Good?"  
Eren nodded  
"You have no idea"  
Levi let out a small "Tch" and placed the empty cup in front of the teen  
"I didn't know what you'd prefer"  
Eren hesitated slightly, but reached for the sprite and Levi was glad he'd brought it. The teen poured himself a drink with shaking hands, but Levi busied himself opening the boxes so Eren wouldn't feel so self conscious about it.

Eren only ate 2 slices, and even then he avoided the crust. Levi was proud of the teen right up to the moment that Eren bolted into the bathroom and the sound of vomit his his ears. He winced in sympathy, but allowed his mate to deal with the situation by himself. After that pizza didn't seem as appealing, and he closed the boxes, stacking them on the edge of the coffee table incase Eren wanted some later. The toilet flushed and the sink pipes rattled for the few seconds they were on. His mate came out the bathroom almost hesitantly, and Levi held his arms open. Eren came across the room and straight into the hold. The boy was shaking and his whole body felt cold. Levi rubbed his arms briskly, trying to warm his mate back up  
"I'm sorry"  
Levi shook his head  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for. There's still plenty left if you want more later"  
"I can stay?"  
"I'm not going to kick you out for something small like that. It's fine"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi didn't push it. They sat there so long in silence that the alpha thought his omega had fallen asleep, but then Eren's soft voice broke the silence  
"Can I call my dad? He needs to know where I am..."  
Levi's heart began to pound. It was on the tip of his tongue to confess... but that would only scare Eren   
"If that's what you want to do. Do you know he number?"  
Eren nodded against him and Levi felt around for his phone. He unlocked it and passed it to Eren. The teen quickly tapped in the number and held the device to his ear. Levi could faintly hear it ringing, and then the voicemail message played  
"D-dad... I'm at.. Levi's... can you call me back..."  
Eren lowered the device and ended the call and Levi's heart broke that little bit more. The boy clearly felt abandoned by the man  
"So we did the food thing and the shower thing. Do you want to talk? Or watch tv? Or we can go to sleep?"  
Eren looked at him sadly and then his gaze went back to Levi's phone  
"Don't worry, we'll take the phone with us"  
"Sleep..."  
"Ok, do you want to head in first, I've just got to put the pizza away"  
Eren shook his head and Levi gently pushed him up. The teen waited while he shoved everything in he fridge, once done he took Eren's hand and lead him into his... their bedroom. He made a show of placing the phone on the bedside table, pushing down the guilt he felt as he did. He tugged back the covers and Eren looked at him, Levi took that to mean the omega wasn't sure and climbed in first, moving so he was just left of the middle and Eren carefully climbed in after him. He let Eren choose how he wanted to lay and was smug as his mate rested his head on his chest and an arm around his waist.

He really didn't think things could get any better than this.


	20. Chapter 20

Eren curled around Levi, he didn't understand why his father hadn't called him back already... his father was going to be so mad, and he knew the moment he got home he'd be fucked and then chained up in the basement again. A small whimper escaped his lips and Levi snaked and arm up around him  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head and buried his face against Levi's chest. He couldn't tell him...   
"I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?"  
Eren hated how nice Levi was to him. He wanted the man to yell at him, force the truth from his lips. Not give him the chance to retreat. But Levi would never do that, their bond made sure of that  
"Is it your dad?"  
Eren stiffen and Levi sighed slightly  
"I can promise you he's not going to hurt you. Not ever again"  
Levi's words sounded heavy, like there was something else there. He wanted to question it, but didn't want to hurt Levi's feelings. Instead he changed the subject  
"What happens now?"  
"Like now now? We sleep, 'cause that's what people usually do in bed. Then tomorrow we'll go see Moblit. He's my boss and runs the clinic I work at. He'll talk to you about what you want to do?"  
Eren frowned, he didn't understand what Levi meant  
"About what I want to do?"  
"Yeah. I don't know much about the life you had, but you're body is your own. Just because we're mates doesn't mean I own you, or that I'm going to force you to have sex or anything like that. You have choices and options when it comes to things like contraceptives and suppressants. I don't want you to feel forced or pressured, but I do want you to know about them"

Eren hadn't meant to burst into tears. But the idea of not having to fear falling pregnant to his father... or whatever other alpha the man pushed into his bed. He had no words for how relieving that was. Levi didn't ask him why he was crying and he knew the alpha was probably putting it down to his previous pregnancy... the one his mate had helped abort. It'd fucking hurt, but not nearly as much as not knowing who's it was. He couldn't believe an alpha could be so kind and gentle. He clung desperately to Levi as he sobbed out all the guilt he felt over both pregnancies... even if he hadn't been to blame.

*  
Levi held Eren until the teens finally fell asleep in his arms. His shirt was wet and uncomfortable, but he dared not move. Not when Eren was so exhausted. He'd expected tears, but not to that extent, nor the crushing feeling of guilt that rolled through him. As far as he was concerned, Eren had nothing to feel guilty for. He was trying to do his best in a fucked up situation. Once Moblit had talked to Eren, the next step would be trying to find someone Eren could talk to about what he'd been through, though thanks to the less than stellar effort of Omega Services, that would probably be much easier said than done. The thought reminded him he needed to call and thank Mike. He'd never expected to see the man again, nor that whatever scheme he'd hatched, would lead to having Eren safe and in his arms. He hoped his friend wouldn't lose his job over it all, though another part of him hoped Mike would. He was far too nice to be working in such a shit place. 

Pins and needles coursed through the arm he had around Eren and he was loathe to lower it. Having Eren so close felt like he'd been so hollow before and he indulged by planting small kisses against the teens stupidly soft hair. He closed his eyes and listened to Eren's rhythmic breathing. It didn't take long before it lulled him to sleep.

*  
Somethings in life are unavoidable. Despite their bond, despite behind safely curled around Levi. Eren had woken screaming. Due to his disoriented the nightmare had left him, Eren struck out without realising and now both of them had very impressive black eyes. The shock of the pain had only served to leave Eren even more scared. The teen had fallen off the bed backwards and crawled across the floor until his back hit the wall and he couldn't go any further. Levi watched as Eren curled into a small ball. Beneath the smell of Eren's terror, there was the hint of piss and Levi ached to comfort the teen. But as it was their own distress was only heightened by their bond and being so close was just making it worse. Levi had to force himself to calm, to try and think of anything other than Eren's state, little by little his mates scent began to call and it was only then that Levi climbed off the bed and towards Eren. He caught the teen easily as Eren surged into his arm and nuzzled against his neck, obviously seeking comfort. Levi nodded against him  
"I'm here, it was just a dream. I'm with you"  
Eren shook his head as Levi nodded  
"Wasn't... wasn't a dream..."  
Levi's mouth went dry. It was one hell of a memory then. And only god knew how long the boy had been abused by his father. Part of him wondered if that was why Carla killed herself. The idea was sickening and he tried to bring himself back under control as he rubbed Eren's back, he waited and let Eren decide when to break the hold. The poor kid must have finally figured out he'd wet himself and blushed hard  
"It's fine. It was just an accident. You go shower, I'll wait here"  
Eren nodded and Levi backed off, letting the teen stand  
"Just leave your clothes in the bathroom"  
Eren nodded and moved from the room, Levi waited until he was gone before looking at the floor. It seemed most of it was been absorbed by Eren's clothes and he grabbed out an old ratted sheet and threw it over the puddle before grabbing the bicarb from the kitchen and sprinkling it over. He'd need to do a load of washing tomorrow and mop the floor properly, but didn't want Eren to see him doing it.

Grabbing his phone off the bed, he squinted as the screen blinded him. 5:21am. He let out a low whistle, they'd been asleep for close to 12 hours. Normally he'd be up about now, but with Eren here, he could afford to be a little lazy. He opened up his alarms and flicked his usual one off, instead setting a new one for 7:30. It'd give him time to shower and Eren time to dress. He realised he hadn't gotten the teen anything to change into, but that didn't seem to matter as Eren padded back into the bedroom in the clothes he'd been wearing at the institute   
"We have a little while before we need to be up, wanna try going back to sleep?"  
Eren shook his head quickly and Levi smiled  
"Wanna lay in bed and be lazy?"  
His omega shot him a small smile and Levi moved to allow Eren into their bed. Even the thought of it being theirs made him so stupidly happy. Fuck he had it bad.

*  
Levi showered quickly, he'd left Eren sitting on the bed with his backpack, the teen seemed to be sorting through his things and Levi didn't want to helicopter alpha. He washed his body quickly, enjoying the warmth. Given it was winter, the mornings were criminally cold. He hated this time of year, not only because his birthday was soon, but because of amount of homeless patients admitted to the hospital. It drove home how close he'd been to being just another "bum" as people referred to them. They always acted so high and mighty, like the homeless weren't even people. It was fucking disgusting. No one asks to be homeless. He sighed at the thought of it all and turned the taps off, immediately regretting it as the coldness began to seep back in. Stepping from over the bathside, he yelped. He'd missed the mat and placed his feet straight onto the cold floor boards. Quickly he grabbed his towel and darted back into their bedroom. At least in there it was slightly warmer.

In the back of his mind he knew Eren was in there, but he was so set in his routine that he didn't stop and think as he towelled himself down and then moved to grab his underwear out, unintentionally giving his mate a show. It wasn't until he'd shimmied into his jeans and was tugging his shirt on, that he turned around to a very flushed Eren  
"Shit. Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'll just..."  
Levi went to flee the room. He could smell trace amounts of arousal and didn't want Eren taking things the wrong way, but he forgot both his socks and shoes and had to back track. He was blushing furiously as he did. Such a fucking idiot. He closed the door as he stepped out and fscepalmed lightly. 

Walking over to the sofa he pulled his socks and shoes on, before grabbing his laptop. He wanted to call Mike, but there was a chance the man was already at work. So he logged into Facebook and found the man's profile. He frowned at the fact they weren't listed as friends, but then realised he couldn't remember if they ever were. He quickly sent the man a quick PM, telling him Eren was doing well and he'd like to call him later. He reread his message quickly and then went about checking the rest of his feed. He smiled at the photos of Hanji and Moblit, the woman was half hanging off the man, her eyes wide and crazy, while his were just on her. It was stupidly sweet and clicked like. He waited another few minutes before looking at the time. It was 8:15, which meant they should leave soon. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door  
"Eren, it's time to go"  
Part of him couldn't help but be curious why the teen was taking so long and he pushed the door ever so slightly open. Immediately omegas pheromones hit him and he had to step back. His mate was aroused. More than aroused. He was sure he smelt slick and cum... he turned beet red and retreated to the sofa, scolding his penis for being half hard. 

Eren took another 15 minutes to come out and Levi decided to act like a mature adult and not say anything, but fuck the teen smelt good. His voice even cracked slightly as he asked Eren if he was ready to go. His mate nodded and Levi took his hand. It wasn't until they reached the car that the alpha realised Eren hadn't had a chance to wash his hands and he spent the whole drive caught up on that one fact. The moment he arrived at the clinic, he squeezed a generous amount of hand sanitiser into bath their palms. Eren didn't question him and Levi wasn't sure what he would have said if he had.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a grievous errror, I went back on tumblr... that place... oh dear lord incidentally if any of you wanna add/follow me the names  
> Dammitadolfnomorecake

Levi surveyed the miniature pharmacy his kitchen bench had become. Eren was on a stupid amount of tablets and he couldn't blame his teen for not wanting to take any of them. Multivitamins, anti-nausea, mood stabilisers, antidepressants, pills so he could sleep through the night... it seemed the only things Eren wasn't taking tablets were his suppressants and contraceptives and that was only because he had opted for the twice yearly shots. The alpha sighed and began shaking out Eren's morning pills, it was the same start to his morning as it had been for the last 3 weeks. He'd known this would take work, and he didn't blame Eren for any of it, but as it stood he was way behind in his classes and had no idea how he was going to catch up.

It didn't help that he hadn't had a smoke in a week and a half. He'd lit one up and Eren had damn near fainted on the spot. He was tired and stressed and craving a cigarette like there was no tomorrow, which did nothing to help Eren's own currently uncontrollable moods. Their negative was feeding off one another, but when they were together they couldn't vent their frustrations properly and Levi wished for both their sakes Eren's meds would hurry work. Having sorted his mates medication out, Levi poured the teen a glass of juice and carried it and the pills into the bedroom. He had class today and it would be the first time since Eren had moved in that he'd be leaving him alone for the full day. Moblit had been great about it all, he'd encouraged Levi to bring Eren in and Eren spent most of his time sleeping in the spare examination room. Occasionally the teen would read and Levi really wanted to get Eren back into school, but that had to wait until Eren was more emotionally stable. The other factor that didn't help was the fact that Eren still called Grisha every fucking day. Everyday he told the man he was with Levi, it was like Eren was screaming at his father to come and get him. So he had that on top of everything else and he felt like he was drowning.

Shaking Eren's shoulder gently, the teen looked up at him with wide green eyes and that made every fucking frustrating thing worth it  
"I've got to get to class. Here's your meds"  
Eren pushed himself up and Levi passed him first the tablets and then the juice his mate downed both easily and placed the glass on the bedside table   
"I'll have my phone on me, so call me if you need me or your lonely or your scared or something happens..."  
Eren nodded and Levi knew he wouldn't. The alpha leant in and stole a quick kiss  
"I love you, I'll be home just after 6"  
Eren blushed slightly as Levi pulled away. Given he really couldn't afford to stay any longer without running the risk of being late, Levi gave Eren another quick kiss and left.

*  
Eren fell back to sleep, he was just so tired all the time and the medication made him feel gross. The next time he awoke, the sun was significantly higher in the sky and he forced himself up and into the bathroom. Living with Levi was nice, it was hard, but nice. His alpha was almost suffocatingly attentive to his every want and need, but Levi had been stressing so badly lately that he hadn't been able to calm and their moods had left both of them depressed, that's why he was secretly happy that Levi was going to be gone for the full day. That and he planned to go home today.

Eren took his time showering, the hot water still felt just as a amazing as the first shower he'd had the day Levi brought him here. He made the most of every second of it, before he regretfully turned the taps off and stepped out the bath. He still hated baths with a passion, but he supposed after today that wouldn't matter. His dad was going to be furious, and he only hoped the man would take his anger out on him and not on Levi.

He dressed slowly, not bothering to pack or take anything with him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with his things, but if, by some miracle, Grisha threw him out, he could always come back here. So he walked from the apartment with just his disposable phone in his pocket.

*  
Walking up to the front door left him a shaking wreck, and more than once he'd wanted to turn around and run. It still wasn't too late. Instead he moved to grab the spare key out from the slot in the bottom of the windowsill and then moved back and opened the door. The house was silent and Eren's eyes narrowed in on the stack of mail and magazines spilt across the floor. His father would never have allowed that. Stepping inside he locked the door behind him and slipped the key into his pocket. He left the mail and walked down the hall. It was too quiet. He could hear his own heartbeat and his chest felt tight   
"D-dad?"  
What was supposed to have been a yell came out a whimpered whisper and he coughed before trying again  
"Dad?!"  
This time he winced at the loudness of his voice, but there was no reply.

Walking from room to room only caused his heart to drop further. His father wasn't home and a thick layer of dust covered everything. He didn't understand why he felt so lonely, nor why he'd begun to shed tears over the man not being there. His father had left him it seemed... he'd tried to be so good. To do everything the man wanted... but he'd left... 

Unable to take the suffocating interior he ran to the front door and tried to open it, completely forgetting he'd locked it and began to panicked when he couldn't get the handle to turn. He pounded on the door as he sobbed and sank to the floor a mess. Grisha was gone. Just like that. He slammed his hands over and over until blood smeared across the wood and somewhere in the background he could hear his phone ringing. That was what brought him back to reality. He pulled the device out and saw Levi's name on the LCD panel. His whole body shook as he flipped the phone open  
"L-Levi..."  
He sniffled and sobbed as Levi's voice came through the phone  
"Eren, what's wrong? Where are you?"  
"I'm... at home..."  
"Ok. I'll be there soon"  
The alphas voice was full of concern and Eren felt like he'd fucked up. He was forcing Levi to come home early, all because he was so fucked up. He was ruining the man's life, just like he'd ruined his fathers, just like he'd driven his mother to kill herself. He sat there, a bleeding sobbing mess with his face buried in his hands. Why did everyone leave him?

*  
Levi had been practicing sewing together blood vessels when his hands began at first to ache. The scalpel slipped from his hands and fell to floor. As blood began to filled his gloves, all eye were on him and whispers rerouted around him. His lecturer glared across the lab space at him, but Levi didn't give two fucks as he stripped the gloves from his hands and moved to scrub his hands clean. He held his head high as he turned back around and moved to grab his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he unzipped the front pocket and pulled out his phone, all while walking from the room. He'd tried to explain before to his lecturer, but that didn't mean the man liked the situation. As far as he saw it Levi was throwing away his future. 

Jogging through the hallway he held the phone to his ear, it took a few rings before a distraught sounding Eren answered. Having said he was at home, Levi took off. Disregarding every traffic law as he did. He took the stairs 2 at a time and jogged down the hall to his door. Trying the handle he found it locked and fumbled his keys out, cursing as the door stuck. They were so totally moving. 

"Eren!"  
Levi's heart was pounding, the apartment was silent and he rushed from room to room, but his mate wasn't there. Fuck! Eren said he was at home... but he wasn't there. Levi pulled his phone out again and tried to call the teen but the call didn't go through  
"Fuuuuuck!"  
He spun around again and then it hit him. When he'd told Eren he was taking him home, he'd expected to go to Grisha's. Eren was probably at Grisha's and he cursed himself for being so fucking slow.

He drop just as haphazardly to the alphas house as he'd done the night he'd killed the man, though this time he was drunk on concern. He pulled into the driveway and didn't even bother closing his door as he ran over and up the steps before knocking on the door. He tried the handle but unsurprisingly the door was locked  
"Eren!?"  
His hands hand left bloodied prints from knocking and he pulled back so as not to damage them more. He wasn't sure on the house lay out, and didn't know what was going on inside. He told himself that it'd be fine and moved back, he was trying to kick the door down, but soon realised he couldn't. Given his lack of choices, he jogged down the steps and grabbed a rock from the garden. He stripped his shirt and wrapped it around before moving to the closet window. He kept his eyes closed and hit the rock against the glass until it finally shattered. He'd forced himself to be patient, it'd do Eren no good if he ended up slicing through an artery before saving him.

"Eren?!"  
The house was silent, Levi moved from the base of the staircase across to look at the front door. Bloodied marks covered it where Eren had clearly been pounding. Levi shivered and looked to the floor, small drops of blood lead away from the area and he rushed to follow them. He reached a door with a deadbolt on the outside and frowned, he had no idea why Eren would be in whatever room was behind it. It was like everything was screaming at him not to open it. But he still did.

The first thing he noticed was the stairs down, he realised this must be the basement and his fingers found the light switch. When nothing came on, he took his phone and turned the flashlight on. The hairs on the back his neck were standing up and his whole body grew tenser with every step. So did the nauseating smell. He had no words to describe it. He shone the torch in a wide arch and the light hit the corner of what seemed to be a mattress  
"Eren?"  
Levi moved closer and his loves form fell under the light. Eren was curled into a ball with his bloodied hands against his chest. But what concerned Levi more was the shackles around Eren's ankles. The teen obviously didn't know how to fasten them as they unlocked, but the fact Eren did this to himself left him feeling sick. He gently let the metal fall away and lifted Eren into his arms. The disoriented teen looked up at him, but didn't seem to see him at all  
"Dad? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He came and got me... please don't hurt him"  
Eren was panicked and tears formed ridiculously fast, Levi tried not to be hurt that Eren thought he was Grisha. His mate was obviously not thinking straight. He carried Eren up from the basement and over to the door. Eren had to have had a key to get in, he stood his mate up carefully and searched Eren's pockets until he pulled it out. Unlocking the door, he lifted Eren again and carried him out before sitting him down on the front step and joining him. The teen clutched as his arm and tried to bury his face against Levi's chest   
"Eren?"  
Eren nodded against him  
"Are you alright?"  
This time the teen shook his head  
"D-dads gone..."  
Levi swallowed hard, he told himself his lies were to protect Eren   
"It looks that way"  
"Why would he leave me behind?"  
"I don't know"  
"I was good... I did what he wanted..."  
Eren dissolved into wailing sobs and Levi felt smothered by the guilt. Eren was just a kid after all, he'd lost his mother and now as far as he knew his father had tossed him aside. He was so many questions relating to what Eren had just said about being good and doing what the man wanted, but instead he lifted Eren again and carried him over to the car. He couldn't find the effort to return and close the door, hopefully someone would call the police and they'd see what he just had. He made sure Eren's seatbelt was secure before getting in behind the wheel. 

*  
Levi cleaned Eren's hands as gently as he could. His own hands ached, but Eren's looked far worse than his. He knew the suppressants affected the bond, but they also seemed to limit the damage Levi had received and part of that made him feel sick. He wanted to feel what Eren felt, he wanted to suffer if his mate was suffering, to have and feel that true bond, but with everything Eren was experiencing and had experienced he knew it was better for his mate to be on them.

Eren kept his head down the whole time, he didn't once wince or whimper as Levi worked and Levi sighed as he placed the last dressing on. The teen wouldn't be able to do much with his hands for the next couple of days and it pleased his alpha side to know his omega would have to rely on him so much. He packed up the first aid kit and placed it away in the bathroom before washing his hands and returning to their bed where he'd left Eren. He placed his phone on charge and Eren moved across the bed, laying so he was facing away from the alpha. Still, Levi climbed in behind him and pulled the teen back so he was spooned up in his hold  
"Are you feeling better?"  
Eren nodded quickly and Levi pressed a kiss to the back of his neck  
"I was so scared. I came here first and didn't find you, I'm so relieved you're alright"  
He didn't want Eren to feel guilty over his actions, but he did want the teen to tell him why  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Is it because he wasn't answering?"  
Eren nodded again and Levi's stomach rolled. The pit of guilt that bubbled in there hurt, but he couldn't speak... not about that. Eren started to cry again and Levi rolled him over, pulling the teen as tight as he could against him   
"Why... why am I so easy to leave behind...?"  
Eren clutched at Levi's shirt in desperation, like he thought Levi was going to cast him aside too  
"I don't know about everyone else in the world, but I do know I could never leave you"  
Eren shook his head  
"You don't... you don't know the things that have happened... you'd never love me if you... did..."  
Levi tensed slightly and Eren felt him do so  
"See..."  
"Look, I only know some of what happened and I never want you to feel forced to talk, but I know you've been pregnant twice, I know you've been raped and beaten, I know you cut and I know you've tried to kill yourself. And I don't blame or hate you for any of that"  
Eren sobbed harder against him  
"Mum... mum... killed her self and it was my fault... she... slit her wrists just after I turned 10 and I found her.... dad was at work and I didn't know what to do... I had to wait for him to come home and it was too late and it's my fault she died"  
Levi rushed to reassure Eren it wasn't, he didn't know why Carla would have done what she did, especially if Eren was the only one home with her. And he was angered at the woman's lack of concern over her son.

"Eren, it's not your fault. You were a kid, you shouldn't have been put in that situation"  
The alpha knew that those words weren't going to do anything to ease Eren's guilt. His mate must have spent the last 5 years telling himself everyday he was to blame. What he didn't expect was for the teen to lean across again and kiss him desperately. Eren's lips were salty from the tears, but soft and sweet at the same time. His mouth was so warm and before he knew it the omega was grinding up against him. Levi broke the kiss and pushed Eren away slightly  
"Eren..."  
He didn't get to finish as the teen released his shirt and pushed him back, moving to straddle his lap as he did. When Eren leant in for another kiss Levi put his hands against Eren's chest and stopped him  
"Calm down, you aren't thinking straight"  
Eren looked like he'd been slapped, his bottom lip trembled   
"Don't... don't you want me?"  
Levi let out a groan. He was already growing hard thanks to that one kiss and Eren rubbing his arse against his lap  
"Not like this, not when you aren't thinking straight"  
The teen pulled back and covered his face with his hands  
"Why... why can't I do anything right! Mum didn't want me. Dad didn't want me. Now you don't! You all should have let me die!"  
Levi surged up and grabbed Eren's wrists  
"Don't ever say that! I know you're in pain and yes I want you, I want you all the goddamn time, but I don't want you doing anything you'll regret"  
Eren pulled his wrists out of Levi's hold. Levi bit his bottom lip as Eren's thigh rubbed over the tent in his jeans. The teen moved from the bed and walked from the room. Levi hung his head and took a deep breath. He'd hurt Eren more than he'd meant to, but hopefully when Eren calmed down a little he'd see that Levi only had his best interests at heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Eren had curled up on the sofa, Levi came out of their room and let out a long sigh. His mate confused scents made him pinch the bridge of his nose. He'd hoped leaving Eren for a good half hour would help, but all he could smell was despair. Crossing the room Levi winced as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. They were made for glasses not arses. Reaching out he placed his hands on Eren's knees   
"I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want you"  
Eren sniffled quietly  
"You've just been through so much, I don't ever want to make it worse"  
He stayed like that until Eren finally raised his face and looked at him  
"I... I wanna be alone..."  
Levi nodded  
"You go take the bed, its much more comfortable than the s..."  
His words were cut off by a loud knocking on the front door and Eren whimpered as he tried to jerk away from the sound   
"Police! Open the door!"  
It wasn't yelled, but it wasn't soft either and Eren looked at Levi fearfully   
"Go wait in our room, I'll see what they want"  
Eren didn't need telling twice, he bolted into their room and Levi moved to open the front door.

In the hallway there was two officers who looked bored as fuck. Levi tried to calm himself as he looked then both up and down  
"Um... can I help you?"  
One officer pulled a notepad out  
"We're here about a disturbance at the residence of a Doctor Grisha Yeager this afternoon, your car was seen leaving the scene"  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah, that was Eren and I, you'd better come in"  
Both officers eyed him as he gestured towards the sofa. He waited until they were both inside before moving and taking a seat. He read both badges. Reeves and Reiss. Both men looked like they had a rod up their arse as they stared down at him  
"You said it was you and Eren?"  
Levi nodded quickly  
"Eren Yeager, he's my omega"  
The officers both looked to each other  
"And is Eren home at the moment?"  
"Yeah. He's still upset over this afternoon, so he's in bed at the moment"  
"Go wake him up, we'll need to hear his side of things"  
Levi was a little confused. They clearly didn't trust him, so shouldn't they take his statement and the Eren's? To check if they matched...

Eren was sitting on the side of the bed when Levi walked in   
"I guess you heard that"  
"I... I don't want to talk to them..."  
"I know... but I did kind of break a window to get in"  
Eren gaped at him  
"The front door was locked"  
The teen looked down to his hands and nodded  
"Ok... but you'll be there right?"  
"Yeah, you're still a minor, so they can't question you alone"  
Eren nodded again and Levi helped him up and out to the living room. He guided Eren to the sofa, before sitting and pulling Eren into his lap, he didn't give two fucks if the officers didnt like it. His mate needed him.

Reeves cleared his throat  
"Eren, can you tell me what happened this afternoon? Why you were on your father's property"  
The omega took a shaky breath   
"Because... he never calls me back..."  
"Eren's called his father every day since I brought him home, but each time the phone rings out and then goes to voice mail"  
Reiss made a note  
"And how long has that been?"  
"Three weeks"  
Reeves looked both surprised and annoyed  
"And you didn't think to report it?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Dad... he... he hates Levi... I thought he was mad so I went to see him... but the house was empty"  
Reeves nodded  
"We did a completely sweep of the house, we found blood but looking at your hands, are we right to assume it's yours?"  
Eren sniffled slightly  
"The door... wouldn't open... and I began to panic. It was so scary... and then Levi called cause his hands must have been bleeding too and said he was coming to get me. The next thing I remember was sitting outside with him"  
"And is that a common thing? Not remembering?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... they put me on pills and it messed with my moods"  
Reeves looked over Eren to Levi   
"He's on antidepressants. His doctors still trying to balance the dose for him"  
Reeves didn't actually roll his eyes, but Levi could see how badly he wanted to. The man looked to Reiss and Reiss took over questioning them.

"So Levi, where were you while Eren was at Grisha's"  
"In a class practicing sewing up blood vessels"  
Both men looked puzzled  
"I'm training to be a doctor"  
That was immediately noted down   
"And how did you know Eren was in trouble?"  
Levi lifted both hands and both men nodded  
"The second they started bleeding I dropped everything and rushed out to call Eren. He said he was at home, so I came here first. I didn't think of Grisha's at all, I'm just so used to having him here now. I pulled up and and jogged up to the front door, knocking on it and calling Eren's name, but I got no reply. I had no idea what was going on in there, so I tried to kick the door own, only it's not quite as easy as it seems in the movies. So I grabbed a rock and wrapped my shirt around it before smashing out the closest window"

Eren shifted so he could look up at Levi's face and Levi nodded  
"The whole house was silent, it was creepy as fuck, so I moved to look at the front door. There was wet blood all over it and I could see a few drops on the floor so I followed them to a door, and Eren was down in the basement. I take it you guys would have seen that when you poked around"  
Eren began shaking hard as soon as he'd mentioned the basement. Levi wasn't stupid, he knew Eren had clearly been confined there. Reiss shifted his weight and looked to Reeves   
"I carried him up and found the front door key in his pocket, so let us out that way. Given how upset he was I didn't even think to close the door behind us. I just wanted to get Eren somewhere safe"  
Reeves didn't look terribly impressed and Reiss continued  
"Eren, when's the last time you had any contact with your father?"  
Eren scrunched his face up and shook his head  
"I don't remember..."  
Both officers looked to Levi and Levi shrugged  
"I haven't talked to the man since the trial... I think... it's been months"  
Reiss made a note of that  
"We may have further questions, Eren, is here the best way to contact you?"  
Eren nodded quickly and with the men began to move towards the door. Levi's heart was pounding  
"We'd appreciate if you kept both your schedules open"  
The alpha nodded and Reeves open the door, Reiss closed it behind them and Eren looked up at him  
"Are... the police always like that?"  
"Honestly I have no idea"

They stayed together for a few more minutes before Eren slid from his lap and Levi immediately missed the solid warmth  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think I want to lay down for a bit"  
"Do you want me..."  
Eren shook his head quickly and Levi bit down his disappointment. He watched the teen retreat to their room and once Eren was gone he buried his face in his hands. The police knew Grisha was gone now. Surely they'd start investigating... and once they did everything would begin to crumble. He bitterly wished he could go back and change that night, but at the same time he was relieved Grisha could never hurt Eren again. God this was all fucked up.

*  
Eren curled into a ball under the blankets, his heart was pounding from having the police in the apartment. They'd accepted everything Levi has said, and the alpha had carried him up from the basement. He felt revolted. He couldn't even remember going to the basement. Levi must have been so disgusted, he couldn't remember if Grisha had cleaned the room up or not after his confinement. The more he tried to remember, the more it seemed to slip through his fingers. He sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around him. What happened now?

*  
It was a week later that every newspaper was splashed with photos of Grisha. "Missing Millionaire Doctor" was rephrased again and again, each time Levi saw it he felt even sicker. He couldn't eat properly, he couldn't sleep through the night, he was tired and snappy and so close to telling Eren the truth. His mate was still staying with him, but Levi had no idea how much longer that would last, especially if he fucked up and told the teen. No, he'd keep his mouth shut...

The police called him at worked and asked him all sorts of questions in relation to his custody application for Eren. Levi didn't hold back as he explained how Grisha had basically been torturing Eren for years and how disappointing it'd been for Eren to choose his father over him, but he also said he understood and that he was sure the police would have seen it more times then they couldn't count. The officer on the other side of the line clearly didn't seem to know what to make of him, and soon hung up. Levi was so fucking angry the end of the call that he had to remain hidden away in the spare examination room. Just the thought of what Grisha had done... he kicked the wall and hissed as pain shot through his foot. He realised Eren would be feeling the same thing and scolded himself. Fucking idiot.

It was only the following week that all the newspaper reports had changed. "Missing Millionaires Remains Found". Levi's heart stopped. He'd thought he'd have more time... instead he was holding his omega as Eren sobbed against him in shock. Eren had screamed and shaken and tried to shove him away as the police had told them of the find. Apparently the weather and animals had left the body almost unidentifiable, and the ID was done through DNA testing. The teens knees had given out and Levi had carried him over to the sofa, the police had promised to keep them informed, but Levi knew Eren wasn't hearing anything. He thanked them and they let themselves out. 

Eren sniffled and nuzzled Levi's neck, the alpha bit down a groan, knowing what would come next. The teen was once again desperately seeking physical comfort and as before, Levi was to blame. This time however Levi didn't push Eren away. He took the teens face in his hands and nuzzled against it, before kissing Eren as deeply as he could. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but Eren wanted him so completely. Eren shifted and straddled his lap, his body rolling against Levi's as he kissed the alpha. Levi's hands groped at the omegas alpha and Eren moaned into his mouth, spurred on Levi surged up and Eren wrapped his legs around him as he stumbled into their room, he dropped Eren gently onto the middle of their bed and his hands slid up his mates shirt, gently teasing Eren's nipples as he reclaimed the teens perfect mouth. Eren mewed sweetly and sat up without prompting so Levi could strip his shirt. Levi quickly stripped his own and then his pants before moving between Eren's legs and unbuttoning his jeans. The omega mewed loudly as he basically tore them down Eren's long legs. Pulling back Levi looked down at the sight below him. Eren was shaking and his face was flushed, his perfect pink lips quivered as he pushed shaky breaths and his pupils were so wide his eyes were back. Levi let out a possessive growl, he grabbed the teens underwear and yanked them down, the smell of slick rushed up and filled his senses. God Eren was perfect. The bed dipped as he climbed between Eren's legs, Eren whined and reached for him, and Levi leant in to assault Eren's mouth again. He tugged his own underwear down and rutted lightly against Eren's erection causing the teen to moan and hiss. Levi couldn't hold back any more.

Pulling back, he lifted Eren's legs into his shoulders as he buried his face between the teens thighs, his omegas erection was red and leaking and he ran his tongue teasingly against the slit. Eren's hips shot up and a long whine filled the room as Levi moved and took the tip between his lips. He'd never done this before, but Eren didn't seem to care. He followed his instincts and licked and sucked while Eren rocked into his mouth. The teen didn't take long before he came and Levi swallowed down every drop he could. He pulled off with a loud wet pop and looked to Eren's face. The teen had flung an arm across his face and was gasping for breath. Levi didn't know if he was allowed to continue, so ignored his desperate and aching erection, instead he moved from between Eren's legs and to his side, gently moving the teens arm away and revealing Eren's face. Eren looked towards him and Levi smiled gently, the teen reached over and pulled him in for a kiss and Levi couldn't help but moan. The omega shifted and rolled into his lap, and Levi shook beneath him  
"Eren we don't..."  
Eren silenced him with another kiss as he rose, Levi felt the teen lining himself up and then his eyes rolled back as Eren slid down on him. His mate was so hot and wet, and the way his insides rolled around the alphas erection... Levi knew he couldn't last long. Eren wasted no time once he seated firmly, he rose and fell, building up an excruciatingly exquisite fast pace. The goal was obvious, to cum and be knotted. Levi cautiously before to move in time with Eren, his hands went to Eren's hips and he used his strength to slam Eren down against him, causing the omegas head to loll back. Their rhythm grew more erratic, Levi slammed into Eren almost uncaringly, he growled as his knot finally flared and Eren came hard before collapsing forward against him. Without even thinking, Levi moved the teens hair out the way and bit from hard. Eren's body jerked and Levi felt him cum again, while a second orgasms washed over him and he pulsed hard as he filled his mate further. Pulling back he lapped at the bloodied mark. Remaining buried inside, he rolled them over and presented his own next to Eren. The teen bit down and completed the bond. They were truly bonded now, not just through their soulmate crests, but now through their mating marks. Like Levi had done, Eren lapped his neck once he was done, Levi rolled them back over again and pulled the blanket up to cover them. He nuzzled Eren and peppered him with kisses  
"I love you"  
He hadn't realised he was crying, he had no words to express just how fulfilled he felt. He rubbed Eren's back as the omega began to sniffled against him, he knew these were tears of happiness and his pride swelled. Eren would always be his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeesh awkward chapter feels awkward

Neither of them slept much that night, no matter how much Levi gave, Eren wanted more. Not that he really minded, he'd give Eren everything he had in a heartbeat. They laid there intertwined and a sticky mess as the sun slowly began to creep up. Levi had his hands resting on the small of Eren's back and the teens face was buried against his neck. He really wouldn't mind if everyday started like this. Eren let out a small sleepy yawn and nuzzled Levi's neck, the alphas knot tugged lightly, but Eren seemed finally too tired to continue. It was only a few minutes later that the omega started to snore lightly and Levi had to smile. Eren was just too cute. Levi closed his own eyes and wasn't long until his own exhaustion had him snoring too.

When Levi woke, Eren wasn't there, but thanks to their bond he knew the omega was in the next room over. He pushed his body up and groaned. He could easily fall back to sleep, or at least he could if he wasn't covered in sweat, slick and semen. He crawled for this bed and pulled the blankets off with him. The lot would need to be washed, but first he needed to shower.

Eren was sitting on the bottom of the bath with the shower cascading over him, he looked up at Levi and sniffled as the alpha stepped into the room  
"Hey, you alright?"  
A slight blush dusted Eren's cheeks and he quickly looked back down as he nodded  
"Can I join you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I was going to get out..."  
Eren shook as he reached out for Levi's hand and Levi helped him from the bath, the alpha didn't want to let the teens hand go, it just felt so warm and right. But just like that, the moment was over and Eren let his hand go to grab his towel. Levi stepped into the bath and turned the hot a little higher, there probably wasn't much left so he hurried so scrub himself down. Feeling Eren move away from him was weird. He supposed it'd take a while to get used to this.

After showering Levi dressed casually, he moved to the kitchen and organised Eren's medication. Making sure his mate took his pills before the alpha began making pancakes  
"You can put the TV on if you want, or there's the laptop"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi let it lie. He busied himself making sure he didn't burn the pancakes and 15 minutes later he carried the stack over to the coffee table. Eren's eyes widen and smile came across the teens lips  
"So you like pancakes?"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Mum used to make them..."  
Levi nodded and moved back to kitchen to retrieve the maple syrup and pour himself his own glass of juice. He rejoined Eren on the sofa and the teen let him pull him into his lap  
"Are you alright? After last night..."  
Eren nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't wanting to talk about it. They ate quietly and Eren only ate about half as much as he did. At least it was more than when the teen had moved in.

*  
Eren didn't know what to say. He'd clung so desperately to his aloha and Levi had given him everything he'd need, even giving him his mating mark like it was nothing. It was so perfect... too perfect... now their connection had deepen further he could tell something was gnawing at his alpha and he needed to know. Levi loved and cared for him, and he wanted to be able to do the same for him. He bit his lip lightly and looked to Levi. He opened closed his mouth and Levi sat back slightly  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren took a shaky breath  
"You're hiding something from me aren't you... I can feel it..."

Levi's face paled and Eren's pulse quickened in response   
"Levi?"  
Levi took a shaky breath and Eren knew it was bad. The alpha moved him off his lap and turned to look him in the eye  
"I don't want to hurt you, or upset you..."  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"It hurt more knowing you've been feeling this for a while... I can feel how much it's hurting you"  
"It's..."

*  
Levi knew exactly what was causing the feeling. He had two dark secrets after all. The alpha took a few deep breaths  
"It's... Do you remember the lawyer? The one from the custody hearing?"  
Eren nodded in clear confusion   
"He's my uncle. I lived with him for a while after my mother died... he was a loud abusive bastard... but that's... he was the one who..."  
Eren finished his sentence  
"The father..."  
Levi nodded  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to hate me because of him..."  
Eren nodded and his hands went to his stomach   
"It... you're not him..."  
"It doesn't mean that I'm not disgusted by what he did to you"  
Eren shook his head and Levi felt a stab of pain, his mate had taken it the wrong way  
"No. Eren, I don't think you're disgusting... I didn't mean it like that"  
"It's fine..."  
Levi could tell it was totally not fine.

*  
So Kenny was the one who'd fucked him through his heat... and the man was Levi's uncle. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew Levi didn't mean that he found him disgusting... but that's how Eren felt. He was disgusting. He pulled back and brought his knees up. His hands rested against his stomach. Not only had he carried his own sibling/child, he'd carried Levi's cousin too... the knowledge made him sick. He wanted to space to think, but Levi had stripped the bed and he had no where he could go. He hadn't even been allowed to return to school, all he'd seen was inside the clinic or inside these apartment walls and that one trip home, he needed space... he needed air.

"Eren?"  
The omega jumped, completely lost in his own thoughts, he looked to Levi   
"What are you thinking?"  
"I... can I go out? I need to think..."  
Levi didn't frown like he'd expected   
"Sure, but you'll take your phone right? Do you need money?"  
The alpha didn't wait for his reply, jumping up Levi jogged over to the kitchen and grabbed his wallet. He flicked through his cash and came back with a $50 dollar note, Eren tried refusing it, but Levi refused to take it back  
"Just in case... and there must be things you want or need..."  
Eren wondered if now was the right time to ask about school, instead he bit his tongue and slipped the note into his pocket.

Levi stood near the sofa as Eren grabbed his socks and shoes. He slipped both on and moved to the door. He was actually nervous as fuck about heading out, and wasn't completely sure where he was going, still he darted from apartment.

*  
Levi watched as Eren left. He didn't really want the teen to go, but he didn't take Eren in only to keep him hidden away, if his mate wanted to leave, than that was his right. He just had to trust that Eren would return.

Given his mate would be out, Levi opened all the windows in the apartment, Eren hadn't said anything, but to Levi the whole house was beginning to smell stale. He gathered all their washing up and his own detergent. He shoved the lot down and grabbed his keys, not trusting the laundry at the back of the complex, Levi preferred to make the short drive 5 blocks down and use that one. He looked for Eren as he drove, but didn't see the teen. He wondered if this was how most parents felt when their kids started becoming independent. He pulled up out the front of the pale pink building and gathered the washing back up. He spent the next 10 minutes separating their things into 4 different loads. The timer read 57 minutes, which was plenty of time to do a basic food shop.

The supermarket was the next block over and he enjoyed the short walk. He grabbed a trolley and began to walk the isles. He'd have to come back with Eren, try and get the teen picking out things he liked, though he had a fair idea what to buy already. He ended up buying more than he'd expected, even looked at school things for Eren. The teen had missed so much time that he wouldn't be at all surprised if they kept him down a year, still his mate deserved an education.


	24. Chapter 24

As predicted the officers had questions and Eren shuffled clearly uncomfortable, Levi pulled him close as the two took a seat in the living room. Thankfully though it wasn't Reeves and Reiss, the officer was significantly younger and Levi hazarded a guess that he was about the same age  
"There's no need to be nervous, I promise. I just need to ask you a little about your father"  
Eren nodded quickly and looked to Levi   
"It's fine, just tell him the truth. No matter what you say I'm still going to be here"  
Eren looked back to the officer, who smiled encouragingly  
"Can you tell me what kind of man Grisha was, like was he loud? Or was he ever late? That sort of thing"  
Eren looked down at his hands and Levi could feel how panicked Eren was becoming  
"Would you rather I'm not here?"  
Eren snapped his head up to look at him, his eyes pleading not to be left alone. Levi nodded and Eren looked back down  
"Dad... he was never late, he hated people who were... but he hated everyone, he was always nice to their faces... but that was all an act"  
The officer began making notes   
"And what about the relationship between the two of you"  
Eren shook and Levi pulled his mate so Eren's head was resting on his chest   
"Dad... blamed me for mums death... he... he... used to beat me... and..."  
Eren clamped his hand over his mouth, his whole body tense. The young officer gave him a moment to compose   
"Did your father ever go further than that?"  
Eren let out a whimper as he nodded  
"I have to actually ask this out loud. Did your father rape you?"  
Eren bolted from Levi's lap and Levi let him go. The sadness and shame he felt from the teen was crushing. The officer looked to Levi   
"Can you please wait here while I go find him?"  
"That's fine"

The officer stood and left and Levi let out a breath. He felt so fucking shitty that he couldn't just take all of Eren's pain. Instead he was forced to sit and wait the few minutes for the officer to locate and bring Eren back. He held his arms open, but Eren chose to sit down the other end of the sofa  
"Can you continue?"  
Eren nodded, refusing to look at the alpha   
"So your father raped you?"  
"Y-yes..."  
Eren sniffled sadly  
"How long did this go on for?"  
"Since mum died..."  
The officer flicked through his notes  
"That was 5 years ago right? When you were 10?"  
"Yes..."  
"You're doing really well. Just a few more questions I promise. Other than beating you and... what else did he do?"  
"He... he would lock me in the basement... and he wouldn't beat me if I weighed too much... and he threatened Levi"  
The officer looked to Levi who shrugged, this was the first he was hearing it   
"When you say that he threatened Levi, what do you mean?"  
"He... he said that if... if I had anything to do with Levi, he'd kill him"  
Eren dissolved into tears and Levi moved to lift Eren into his lap, he nuzzled against his mates neck and hushed him gently. The officer tactfully waited until Eren calmed  
"One last question, I promise"  
"Ok..."  
Eren sniffled and Levi was proud of the valiant effort the teen was making to pull himself together again   
"Did you know that your mum was his second wife?"  
Eren shook his head hard against Levi and Levi could feel how shocked he was at the news  
"I'll give you a moment and then we can go get your things. Everything on your bed has been processed, so you can take what you want"  
Eren wiped at his eyes and looked up at Levi   
"Can we just get them now... I don't want to be here anymore"  
Levi looked to the officer who nodded and the alpha nodded at his mate. Eren climbed from his arms and shakily made his way towards the stairs.

*  
Eren felt disgusting, he wanted to shower and he wanted Levi to be angry and he wanted to scream. Instead he forced his leaden feet up the stairs and to his room. His alpha was being so good, he didn't deserve it... 

Walking into his room, he eyed the piles of books and clothes, he felt Levi standing behind him and moved to the piles so he wouldn't have to look back at the man. It was basically everything he owned, the way the officer had worded it made it seem like it'd be just a few things. The one item he didn't see was his phone, not that there would be anything much on there.

"I'll give you a moment, I'll be waiting just in the hallway here"  
Levi thanked the man and then moved over to him  
"So, do you want to take it all?"  
"C-can I?"  
It wasn't like Levi's place was huge and he didn't want to impose, the alpha let out a low laugh  
"Of course"  
Eren nodded, he wondered if his box of blades were still hidden in the mattress, he cast a glance towards the door, but the officer wasn't in the sight and he quickly moved to seek out the hiding space. He couldn't help the smile that formed as his fingers brushed the box and he pulled it out and slipped it in his pocket  
"What was that?"  
Eren jumped knowing he shouldn't have been hoping Levi would miss his obvious actions   
"Just... it's something I need. I... I'll show you when we get back to the apartment..."  
Levi let out a small sigh  
"Then we should get organised right? Do you want to grab your clothes and I'll grab your books?"  
Before he could answer the alpha had moved and picked up the first pile of books, and Eren obediently grabbed his clothes. Once this was all gone, it'd be official. He'd probably never come back here again... he'd never see his father again, never be raped or beaten or locked in the basement. He bundled up as many items as he could manage and let Levi walk in front of him.

They loaded the back of Levi's sedan with everything, he didn't know why they didn't just out everything in the boot, but Levi had brushed off the suggestion. It wasn't like Eren owned a great deal, but with both of them it still took 3 trips up and down. The officer had Eren sign a form to say he'd taken his things and walked them out.

The drive back was silent, Eren knew Levi wasn't mad at him, but the anger he'd been feeling from the alpha after he'd admitted Grisha had raped him still left him feeling raw. He hadn't even realised he'd begun crying until the tears hit his hands. He quickly wiped at them, but they kept falling until Levi had to pull over. The man took his face gently in his hands and brushed his fringe back  
"You did really well today, I'm proud of you. I know it wasn't easy, but now they know and you know no ones ever going to touch you like that again, right?"

Eren nodded because that's what Levi was obviously expecting, he felt guilty about not telling the cops about the first pregnancy... he wondered if the man would have been disgusted. He let out a choked sob and Levi brushed his tears away with his thumb   
"I love you, Eren"  
Eren shook his head and sniffled. He knew Levi loved him, but right now he felt like so dirty  
"I... I didn't tell him everything..."  
Levi nodded, once again easily accepting his words  
"Dad... he... the... first time..."  
He tried to get the words out, but he was just sobbing to hard  
"Shhh, you don't have to tell me if you can't. I'm not going to force you, after all you've had an exhaustive morning"  
The memories of Armin telling he smelt different and the realisation of what it meant surged to the front of his mind and he could almost see it playing out. He shoved Levi back and barely got the car door open before vomiting on the pavement, he shook pitifully as he gagged and coughed while Levi rubbed his back. He struggled down a deep breath and forced the sentence out  
"Dad got me pregnant"  
Eren whimpered as he vomited again, but Levi's hand never let his back. He felt like a slut and was sure Levi must think him one too  
"Oh Eren"  
Not caring he was shaking or the about the smell of vomit, his alpha wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his cheek against Eren back  
"I... feel... so dirty..."  
Levi shook his head against him  
"You aren't, it's not your fault"  
"It is!"

Eren wanted to scream, but Levi just kept holding him and his body was relaxing while his mind taunted him with memories of what had happened in that house. Even though he had nothing left to vomit, his stomach still clenched and tried to expel like there was. The omega buried his hands in his face and Levi finally released his hold  
"Are you done?"  
Eren nodded and felt Levi move him back into the car properly and heard the door close  
"It's not much further until we get home"

*  
Eren was basically unresponsive by the time they arrived back at the apartment, the teen had shut down pretty much as soon as he'd reached over and closed the door. Levi had suspected, but hearing that Grisha had been the father of the kids first child, it fucking hurt. He didn't understand how one man could be so cruel. Given the omegas state, the alpha had no choice other than to carry his mate up to their apartment and then straight through to their room. He laid Eren down gently and went to grab a cloth from the bathroom, he rinsed it with cold water and returned to Eren, gently cleaning down his face. Eren made no effort to stop him and Levi sighed gently, his mate was a mess.

Levi went to leave Eren's side, he'd intended to start bringing Eren's things up to him, but his omega reached hesitantly out for his hand and Levi hurried to climb into their bed and pull Eren close  
"I'm sorry... I'm so dirty..."  
Levi pressed a kiss to the top of the teens head  
"You're not dirty"  
"I am... I don't see how you could love me like this"  
"I love you because you were put on this planet for me. I love you because you're strong and amazing and I honestly never really believed in all this soulmate business until I met you. I can't picture not having you in my life"  
"But..."  
"No buts"  
Levi nuzzled at the teens neck and Eren clutched at his shirt  
"I... I miss..."  
"You miss him? I understand, he was your father and despite everything you still loved him in a way... it's ok"  
"No it's not..."  
"It's normal, I promise"  
"I still... I keep waiting to wake up and find I'm still in the basement, like this is all a dream"  
Levi pressed an open mouth kiss to Eren's neck, the omega shivered in response  
"Can you feel me kissing you?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Good, every time your scared it's a dream think about how it feels when I hold you or how I kiss you. You're safe and alive and awake and here with me. Ok?"  
"Yes..."

Levi smiled as he pressed another kiss to Eren's neck   
"Levi... are they really sure dads dead?"  
Levi felt his heart skip a beat  
"I promise you he's dead"  
"How can you know for sure... they said the body..."  
"Eren I swear on our bond he's never coming back. You'll only make yourself sick if you keep thinking about this. I know you probably don't feel like it, but you should try and get some rest"  
"Will you stay with me?"  
Levi nodded and moved to look Eren in the face  
"I promise I'll always stay with you, no matter what you say or do, I'm always going to love you and I'm always going to be with you"  
He leant in and pressed a kiss to Eren's lips to seal his promise. Of course the tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him how all of it would be a lie if he was caught.


	25. Chapter 25

Over the course of the next month both Eren and Levi had been questioned yet again over Grisha's death. Levi had naturally lied through his teeth, while Eren had been honestly able to deny knowing anything. The biggest thing that had happened during this time was that Levi was finally able to get Eren into a high school. 

Shinganshima High wasn't nearly as prestigious as Trost Maria, it didn't segregate alphas and omegas and the sealing fact had been when he'd taken Eren to examine the school, the teen had actually wanted to enrol. Initially Levi had thought Eren would be held back a year due to his extended absences, but when they'd asked Eren for examples of the school work he'd completed in year 10, it was what they were teaching their year 11s and they allowed his mate to enrol straight into year 11. Secretly Levi was a little worried about the quality of education Shinganshima was presenting if his mate could miss 10 months like nothing happened, but he didn't want to tell Eren no. 

Today was Eren's first day. Levi had woken at 6 as usual, leaving his mate sleeping while he showered and worked on his own school work. It was nearly 7:30 which meant he'd need to wake Eren soon, but the poor kid had been hit with last minute nerves and cried himself to sleep last night. Closing word, Levi looked up to find he'd was already being watched. He held his arms open and Eren sleepily stumbled across and into his lap, landing so he was straddling his mate with his head against Levi's neck  
"Did you have a good sleep?"  
Eren nodded against him, the teen was completely adorable. He was dressed in over sized pyjamas and looked like a little kid  
"Do you want to shower? I can make breakfast while you do?"  
Eren nodded and yawned, completely unintentionally the teen ground down hard and Levi's dick twitched in interest. They hadn't had sex since that night, and Eren didn't seem to care so Levi didn't push for it. But fuck it was torture. More than once the alpha had had to wait until Eren was asleep before slipping into the bathroom and jerking off like a teenager. He gave Eren a quick kiss and then placed his hands on Eren's sides to support him while he stood. The omega yawned and stumbled backwards before heading towards the bathroom and Levi headed into the kitchen to organise Eren's pills and some toast for his mate.

Eren showered much more quickly than normal, and Levi was treated to the teen walking from the bathroom to their room in just a towel. He was pretty proud of the job he'd done so far. Eren's ribs were far less visible and he no longer resembled a walking skeleton. The alpha gathered and packed his bag before double checking Eren's and making sure the teen had cash so he could buy something to eat. He sniffled slightly, feeling like a proud parent. They just grow up so fast.

Eren came out dressed casually, the alpha was kind of of curious about what Eren would have looked like in his school uniform, and made a mental image to ask Armin if Eren ever got around to actually inviting the teen over like he'd suggested. Once the omega was done, Levi sent him to brush his teeth and grabbed both their bags, double checking he had his phone and wallet, he moved to wait near the door. 

Shinganshima was only about 5 minutes by car. Eren kept his eyes firmly ahead while Levi worried like there was no tomorrow. He picked a parking space a little back from everything and pulled Eren in for a kiss  
"Now, don't forget..."  
"To call you if I need you..."  
"And?"  
"You have work this afternoon, but you'll pick me up from school, even though I'm completely fine to walk home"  
Levi kissed Eren again before the teen could sass him further. He sighed as he finally forced himself to pull away  
"I love you"  
Eren didn't reply, instead he undid his belt and grabbed his bag, climbing from the car. Levi gave him a small wave and swore Eren rolled his eyes in response. The alpha sat in the car until Eren disappeared from view. He truly hoped Eren would have a good first day. He knew the teen was expected to check in with the schools councillor and hoped the woman wouldn't scare his mate into shutting down. Apprehension began to bubble in his stomach and he forced himself to knock the car into drive and make his way to class.

*  
Eren walked the unfamiliar halls with his head down and his heart pounding. Shinganshima was actually a pretty small school given its location, which was one of the things that made it so appealing. That and the fact it was so close to home so Levi wouldn't have to worry about dropping him off and picking him up all the time. He nervously walked into the school office with the hold on his bag strap tightening every second. The woman behind the desk was on the phone so he stood and waited awkwardly and then jumped when his phone started to ring. He scrambled to find the device and then glared as he read the text  
Levi - Don't forget to call xx  
He held down the volume button until the red muted speaker image came up. When he looked up the woman had ended her call and was staring holes through him  
"Um... I'm Eren Yeager, I'm starting here today"  
The woman let out a sigh and rolled to the other end of the desk. She rolled back with a Manila folder, his name printed neatly on the side. She slipped out the top two pages  
"This is your timetable and school map"  
Eren nodded and took the pieces of paper, immediately trying to match the rooms with numbers. He looked up at the woman, but she'd already moved and he assumed that meant he should too. He grabbed a pen and traced the route from the office to his first class. Hopefully things would only get better.

By lunch time he'd kind of made a friend. Her name was Mikasa and she was the most stubborn female he'd ever met. He'd apparently sat in the wrong seat and when someone went to have a go at him over it, she'd jumped in and started yelling at them like it was natural. Given he knew no one else, she let him sit with her and her friends for lunch, even explaining who everyone was. Eren nodded and tried to take it all in, the cafeteria was maybe half the size of the one at Trost Maria, but was filled with bright colours and student work. He found himself relaxing as lunch progressed and Mikasa even helped him find his next class, despite hers being on the other side of the school. He traded numbers with the girl and was still smiling about having a made a friend as the final bell rang.

*  
Levi spent the whole day wondering how his mate was doing. He'd unlocked and relocked his phone at least a dozen times each hour, but Eren hadn't called and he didn't want to stress the teen further. He was quite proud of the way he held out as he pulled up in the same spot as he'd dropped Eren off this morning. Moblit had kicked him out to go collect the teen and Levi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited. It took a few minutes for Eren to come into view, he seemed to be talking to a short and somewhat serious looking girl and Levi felt a prang of jealousy, that was until Eren looked up and finally noticed him, giving him a small wave before turning back to the girl. She shot a look towards the car and nodded, before giving Eren a small wave as she turned and headed the opposite direction. The omega jogged the few metres to the car and opened the passenger door, smiling slightly as he slipped into the car. Levi forced himself to wait those few more seconds as Eren got settled  
"Soooo how'd it go?"  
Eren nodded   
"Yeah alright, I think I made a friend..."  
"That girl?"  
"Yep, her named Mikasa. I think she's related to you some how, she's an Ackerman too"  
Levi growled lightly without meaning too and Eren shook his head  
"I don't have to be friends with her..."  
"No. I'm just jealous I have to share you now"  
Levi smiled to try and reassure his mate. Eren nodded quickly and he took that to mean the omega was ok with what he'd said  
"How were classes?"  
"Good, I'm not that far behind"  
Levi started the car again  
"That's good, so you think it'll work out?"  
"Yeah..."

Levi drove to the clinic and Moblit demanded the whole day play by play. Levi smiled as Eren gave them the complete run down. Minus the meeting with the councillor. Levi figured Eren would tell him when he was ready. His phone vibrated and he slipped it from his pocket, frowning at the blocked number. He slid his thumb across the screen and the messaged open. It took him a second to realise just what he was looking at and when he did his phone slipped from his hand causing both Eren and Moblit to look at him in surprise  
"Shit"  
Levi retrieved his phone, he could feel Eren growing tense, probably in response to the dread that had filled every fibre of his body  
"Everything alright?"  
Levi jumped despite the fact he was facing Moblit   
"Yeah. Sorry, my head's elsewhere"  
Moblit cast him a look that screamed he knew there was something more to it. Levi quickly pocketed his phone again and tried to calm himself. Someone out there knew his secret... why else would they go to the effort to send him a photo of Grisha's body.


	26. Chapter 26

One photo turned to five, and Levi couldn't stand the way Eren was looking at him everyday. The guilt was eating him alive. But then he really fucked up.

The pair had been sitting on the sofa watching a movie, Eren was laying over him with his head against Levi's chest. Levi's phone vibrated and Eren reached for it  
"Don't touch it!"  
The words came out before he could think and Eren looked like he'd been slapped. He jumped up and bolted from the living room in tears while Levi let out a frustrated growl. Their bedroom door slammed and the alpha cursed himself over and over. He grabbed his phone and found the message was from Hanji wanting to know if he and Levi would like to come for dinner the following night. A sharp pain flare across his leg and he realised his mate was sitting in their room cutting... and this time it was his fault. He placed his phone back down and limped over to their bedroom, knocking lightly on the door   
"Eren?"  
He received a very sniffly   
"Go away..."  
The alpha lightly smacked his head against the door before opening it  
"Eren. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap"  
Eren dragged something across his leg and Levi winced at the pain. He reached out and grabbed the teens hand, forcing whatever was in Eren's hand into his. He eyed the razor blade and sighed  
"Where'd you get this from?"  
"H-home..."  
Letting out another sigh, Levi sat on the edge of the bed and Eren shifted away from him  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you"  
"If... if you don't want me here... you can just say"  
Levi's hand clenched around the blade without thinking and Eren out a whimper   
"Fuck. Sorry. I didn't think. And of course I want you here"  
"I didn't mean to make you mad"  
"No, you're fine, you didn't do anything wrong... except well hurting yourself. But I'm really not mad at you"  
"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong!"  
Levi shook his head   
"It's not that easy"  
Eren climbed from the bed and Levi watched as the teen pulled his pants up and grabbed him phone   
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to go stay with Armin..."  
Levi's heart began to pound   
"You don't need to do that"  
"I can't be with you when you're lying to me"  
Levi went to grab Eren's arm, but Eren smoothly stepped out of his reach. He watched Eren disappeared and heard the door open and close. He threw the blade across the room as he screamed the word fuck at the top of his lungs. 

*  
Eren ran down the stairs with tears in his eyes. Part of him desperately wanted Levi to chase after him, but knew his mate wouldn't. He flicked his phone open and pulled up Armin's number, his whole body was shaking and he forced down a few deep breaths as the phone rang   
"Eren?"  
Armin's voice sounded sleepy and it made him feel shittier  
"Eren? You there?"  
"S-sorry..."  
The word came out broken by a sob   
"Eren what's wrong?"  
"I don't know..."  
The omega moved to the side of the apartment building and sunk down against the brick work  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren shook his head as he cried  
"Eren?"  
"Can you come get me..."  
"Sure, where are you?"  
"At Levi's..."  
The omega heard Armin let out a breath   
"I need the address"  
"Survey Units in Shinganshima"  
"Ok, We'll be there soon"  
Eren nodded and sniffled as the call ended, he flipped his phone closed and pulled his knees to his chest. He replayed the moment over and over and had no idea what he'd done wrong. He sat there until his body felt frozen, not even realising when Armin arrived. His friend helped him up and guided him into the teens grandfathers car. The old man gave him a small smile and Eren tried to smile back, but failed miserably.

Arriving at Armin's, Armin lead him straight up to his room. Eren sat on his friends bed feeling out of place, while Armin sat down next to him, taking his cut hand into his own  
"What happened?"  
Eren shook his head   
"It was an accident"  
"Wait here, I'll get the first aid kit"  
It was a few minutes before Armin came back. Eren sat patiently as his friend fixed up his hand. It was no where as neat as Levi would have done it, but it'd do  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?"  
"I made Levi mad... I don't even know how... but he keeps saying he's not"  
Armin nodded and placed the first aid kit on the floor  
"Come on, lets lay down and you can fill me in completely"  
Eren moved under the covers and tried to get comfortable. The bed was filled with Armin's smell, he missed the smell of Levi which only made things worse. Armin laid across from him so they were facing face to face  
"Now, why are you so sure that Levi's mad at you?"  
Eren's lip trembled  
"This... last week... since I started school, he's been really on edge... I can feel all his emotions and he feels mad like all the time and it feels like he's keeping something from me and he won't tell me and then tonight..."  
Eren took a shaky breath  
"... we were laying on the sofa watching a movie and his phone was vibrating so I went to pass it to him and he snapped at me not to touch it..."  
Armin frowned  
"And?"  
"There's no and..."  
"Then how can you be so sure?"  
"Because I feel all his emotions... even when I don't want to... it's the bond... I don't know what I did wrong, but he doesn't trust me"  
Eren dissolved back into tears and Armin pulled him close  
"I'm sure it's nothing..."  
Eren shook his head, his friend just didn't get it at all. Armin rubbed his back gently  
"Maybe he's just horny?"  
Eren was shocked to hear Armin say horny. Someone had clearly corrupted the teen in his absence and he blamed Jean   
"Have you guys been having sex?"  
Eren stiffened in Armin's arms  
"I'm not talking about my sex life..."  
Armin giggled against him  
"Fine! But that could totally be it"  
He knew Armin didn't know his past and his friend was teasing, but being in a bed that didn't smell like his alpha made him feel sick enough as it was. He didn't need to be reminded about his past, it never left his mind as it was  
"Can we go to sleep?"  
Armin nodded   
"Sure, I was asleep before you called anyway. Will you be alright sleeping like this?"  
Eren realised he still had his shoes on and toed them off as he nodded. Armin didn't let him go and he tried to relax in his friends hold. Armin wouldn't hurt him...

*  
Levi stormed down the steps and out the building. He jogged over to his car and started it. He'd gone for weeks without a cigarette, but fuck he needed one right now. Driving down to closest 24 hour store did nothing to diminish the craving. He practically tore the packet open and his hands shook as he lit the first one. He coughed as the harsh smoke filled his lungs, but ignored the feeling to crush the cigarette under his foot. He needed something to take the edge off. He still couldn't believe he'd fucked up so bad he'd driven Eren out the apartment. He was such a fucking idiot.

The root of all his problems began to vibrate and he snatched the device out angrily. Another message from the same blocked number. He slid his thumb across the screen and looked at the photo. He was so fucking over this. Throwing his phone down, the device shattered on impact and he shook with anger. All he wanted to do was keep Eren safe, and keep the awful truth from him... but some arsehole was trying to force his hand and he'd had enough. He picked up the remnants of his broken phone and pulled the SIM card from the wreck. He held the small piece of plastic over his lighter, dropping it once the tips of his fingers began to burn. He had no idea who would benefit from tormenting him and Eren by the bond. 

He made sure he had all of his phone before stuffing the mangled remains on the dash of his car as he slid behind the wheel. He wasn't exactly a technology whiz, but he knew people were able to salvage photos and messages and he totally didn't want anyone seeing those photos. He drove back to the apartment and headed back to their empty home. He missed Eren so fucking much.

Walking into the kitchen he pulled out the blender. He was glad Eren wasn't there to witness him dumping his phone pieces into it and then placing the lid on the device. He turned the knob to 3 and it took a few seconds for the blades to catch the phone and pull it in. He left it running and lit another cigarette, waiting until it was finished before turning the blender off and dumping the remnants of his phone in the bin. He'd like to see them try and get anything off it now.

Tired and frustrated he opened the kitchen window ever so slightly, before walking into the bedroom and stripping down to his underwear. The fabric of his jeans rubbed against the cuts on his thighs and he felt disgusted at himself all over again. He'd have to stalk down Armin on Facebook and hope they teen checked his messages, he needed to let Eren know he didn't have his phone and that the teen could come back to their apartment anytime he wanted.

He tried to sleep, but without Eren he spent the night tossing and turning. He couldn't remember the bed feeling this big or empty before.


	27. Chapter 27

Armin was already awake when Eren woke. He'd slept horribly and felt like death warmed up, only really drifting off as the sun rose. Yet Armin was bright eyed and bushy tailed, he grinned so happily at Eren that it almost bordered on creepy  
"Good Morning?"  
Armin nodded  
"Guess what"  
Eren really didn't want to be playing this, especially at the moment he'd woken up  
"What?"  
"Levi messaged me last night"  
Eren frowned, his mate had no reason to be messaging his friend   
"He says you can come home whenever you feel up to it, but he doesn't have his phone so he's not ignoring you"  
Eren's frown deepened  
"Doesn't have his phone?"  
"I don't know the story, but he obviously wants you to come back home"  
Eren closed his eyes and sighed. He was way too tired for all of this, he felt his friend shake his shoulder   
"Sleeping"  
"But Levi?"  
"Shhhh...."  
Armin kept shaking him and Eren was forced to get up. He pulled his shoes back on as Armin drabbled on about something. Once his shoes were on he followed Armin down and into the kitchen where the teens grandfather sat at the small table in the corner  
"Feeling better Eren?"  
Naturally Eren nodded  
"Yeah... sorry about last night, I just needed some space"  
The old man returned the nod and went back to his paper   
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
Eren wrinkled his nose but Armin laughed  
"I can cook! I promise! Hey grandpa, tell Eren I can cook!"  
"He likes to think he can"  
"It's fine, I don't really need breakfast"  
Given how shit he was feeling, he didn't particularly want to add vomiting to it, but Armin pushed him over to the dining table  
"Just stay put"

Armin's attempt at pancakes looked alright and Eren nibbled on the edge to appease his friend. He'd barely made it through half the first pancake before he was sent running to the sink, he cringed as he vomited and Armin let out a long "ew". Once done he washed the mess down and rinsed his mouth  
"Sorry"  
"It's fine..."  
Armin's tone said it clearly wasn't and Eren just wanted to go home... he walked back to the table and pushed his plate aside  
"Sorry... sometimes food make me sick..."  
Armin's eyes were wide as he nodded  
"You don't look very well"  
Eren nodded, he was feeling shitter by the second   
"Do you want us to drop you home or do you want me to message Levi"  
"Levi please... you already went to all the trouble..."  
"It's fine... but I expect an invite over soon"  
Eren nodded and rested his face in his hands, he felt all clammy and just wanted to sleep.

*  
Levi gave up on sleeping. He sat on the sofa and scrolled Facebook, he'd messaged both Erwin and Hanji to say he'd lost his phone. He was just about to have a shower when a new message notification came up. It was from Armin and Levi read it twice. Eren wasn't feeling great and had asked if Levi could come pick him up. He cursed the fact he wouldn't have his phone to navigate by, but copied Armin's address into google. He read the directions a couple of times until he was mostly sure he knew what he was doing, before telling Armin he was on his way.

He got lost ever so slightly but finally pulled up at what he assumed to be the right house. The fact that both Eren and Armin were sitting on the front step was kind of a give away. He turned his car off, but left the keys in the ignition, he could feel how upset and unwell Eren was feeling as he exited the car and walked over towards the teens  
"Hey Levi. Sorry about this"  
Levi shook his head  
"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Thanks for being there for him last night"  
Armin nodded  
"He was so sure you were mad at him"  
Eren looked up and Levi frowned, the teen looked ashen  
"No, it was just shit. I snapped at him over it and I've been feeling like a total jackarse since"  
Armin smiled up him brightly   
"See I told you he wasn't mad"  
Eren nodded and wince, Levi moved in and lifted him up easily, his mate nuzzled against him and Armin jogged ahead to open the passenger door for Eren. Levi placed Eren gently into car and clipped the teens belt for him. He stood and looked to Armin  
"Thanks, we really need to invite you around sometime"  
"Yeah, Eren said the same thing"  
Levi couldn't help but smile at the teen   
"I'll message you when Eren's feeling up to it"  
"Sounds good"  
Armin started back towards his house and Levi walked around and got behind the driver's wheel, he started car and desperately tried to remember how to get home.

They'd only got about half way home when Eren began to cry weakly and Levi pulled over   
"Hey, what is it? Do you feel sick?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"Why don't you trust me?"  
Eren sniffled and Levi sighed  
"It's not that. I'm just trying to do what's best"  
"By keeping secrets and getting mad! You know all my secrets! Or is it because you know them. Stupid slut Eren who got what he deserved! Fucked by his father..."  
Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and his mate whined  
"Don't talk like that! You know that's not it at all!"  
"But I don't! You won't tell me!"  
"I killed your father!"

The words came out before he could stop them and he jerked his hand back from Eren. The car was painfully silent and Levi's heart was hammering against his chest  
"... what...?"  
Levi let out a deep breath  
"I killed your father... but it was an accident. I swear. I didn't want to hurt you... or scare you... and I didn't want you to know so you wouldn't have to lie to the police"  
Eren's voice was frighteningly calm  
"How?"  
"It was after you ended up in hospital and I was so fucking angry over it... I'd had way too much to drink, and decided it would be a smart thing to head over to your house and talk to him... when he didn't answer, I went to reverse to leave and I hit him... but I fucking promise it was an accident!"

Levi waited for Eren to say something... anything... but the teen just sat there silently  
"Eren?"  
When Eren didn't reply, Levi reached for him, his mate shifted away  
"Take me home"  
"Home? Alright?"  
He couldn't blame Eren for putting him in the dog house. And they drove home in cold silence. 

Levi opened the door and Eren walked straight through to their room, Levi could feel every inch of Eren's pain and when Eren closed the door he let it stay closed. How was Eren supposed to ever trust or forgive him?


	28. Chapter 28

Eren felt like he couldn't breathe. Like his body had completely forgotten how and his chest seemed to tighten each time he tried. Levi had killed his father... his alpha had killed... Tears streamed down his face, and his whole body shook. The alpha had said it was an accident, but had his father suffered? Did Levi only tap him with the car and then deliver the final blow? He clamped his hand firmly over his mouth, but that did nothing much to stop him from vomiting across both it and his lap. His alpha had taken away the last member of his family and then dumped the body in the middle of nowhere and just gone back to everyday life. 

But on the other hand. What if it really was just an accident? Levi was drunk after all, so Eren understood why he probably panicked... and it wasn't like Grisha wasn't better off dead. But Levi had to know scared he was of his father coming back... and now someone else knew? Those thoughts only served to leave his already aching head hurting more. He had no idea what to do... or what to say...

*  
Levi sat on the edge of the sofa with his face in his hands. He should have just lied. Lied and told Eren anything else... but the words had just slipped out and it wasn't like he could rewind time and take them back. The alpha looked towards the closed bedroom door and sighed. Eren had been locked away for hours now and the teens misery had filled the whole apartment. Levi ached to go comfort Eren, but that would only make things worse. The kid had been through and hell and back at the hands of an alpha and the one alpha he'd finally begun to let in.... well.... 

He stood with the intention of opening a window, but instead found himself walking over to bedroom door and he placed his ear against it. He could hear Eren gasping and sobbing and he knocked lightly  
"Eren?"  
His mate gave no reply and Levi sighed before moving away from the door and back to the original task of opening the window. The fresh air did nothing to improve the mood, but Levi left the window wide open anyway. He'd been retreating back to the sofa when a solid thud met his ears and pain flared along his side, in that instant he didn't give two fucks about Eren needing space. It was almost ridiculous how fast his emotions jumped and changed when it came to his mate. 

Opening the door he eyed Eren's form across the floor. The teen was ghostly white and vomit dribbled from his lips. Levi rushed to his side and carefully cleared the vomit from his mates mouth. The teens pulse was weak, his chest heaved and his body felt like it was on fire. Fuck! Sure Eren had looked sick when he'd picked him up, but he put that down to kid not taking his morning medication... not caring about the fact that Eren had vomit across himself, Levi lifted him easily and carried him through to the living room, where he grabbed his keys and then made for the front door.

*  
Eren was so very tired of hospitals, and more so tired of ending up in them with no memory of how he got there. The pain in his elbow told him there was an IV, the pain along his side told him he'd fallen and the pain in his heart told him Levi was with him. 

Being an almost mature adult, Eren kept his eyes closed. He still felt crap, but not quite as bad as earlier, but despite that fact he wasn't ready to talk to Levi yet. He still hadn't worked anything out in his head at all, and his brain seemed to be running half a beat behind  
"Eren?!"  
Fuck. Of course Levi knew he was awake. He continued to pretend to be asleep, hoping Levi would take the hint. He didn't  
"I know you're awake. You're in hospital, apparently you picked up some bug and given everything that happened... but you'll be just fine and Erwin said I can take you home once the IVs finished..."  
Eren could tell hopeful Levi was being about this. He hated the stupid bond, he hated feeling the alphas concern, he just wanted to feel his own emotions for a change and then work out his headspace. He just couldn't respond, so he didn't.

 

Erwin came to check on him while he was still pretending to sleep, Levi dobbed him in straight away for faking and Erwin kicked him out the room. Eren finally opened his eye when he felt Levi's presence move far enough away and looked up at the big blond alpha  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Shit..."  
Erwin smiled down at home  
"You were a bit dehydrated, and Levi said you'd been vomiting. It just seemed to be a bit of gastro, but you'll be able to go home soon"  
The man seemed quite pleased with himself, but Eren wasn't pleased at all. When he hesitated to reply, Erwin sat on the edge of the bed  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... it's hard... being with Levi all the time... I can't work things out without having his emotions..."  
"Ah. The bond..."  
Eren nodded   
"I just need a bit of space to think..."  
Erwin looked down for a minute   
"I don't know what's going on. But Levi's a good guy, he'll listen if you talk to him"  
"I can't talk to him when I don't know what I'm thinking"  
"Do you want me to admit you? It'll just be over night... will that help?"  
Eren didn't particularly want to be trapped in hospital over night, but a night where he could truly think   
"Levi will be mad..."  
"Trust me kiddo, he'll understand. I'll got take care of the forms and you try get some sleep. Visiting hours are nearly over, so if you can hang on a little longer, I'll kick Levi out then"  
"Thank you"

Levi returned a few minutes later and dropped down into the visitors chair hard, Eren figured Erwin must have filled him. He bit his lip and looked down   
"I'm sorry... you're angry aren't you?"  
Levi let out a sigh   
"Yes and no. Yes I'm mad at myself, no I'm not mad at you"  
"Ok..."  
"I really am sorry... I..."  
"Did he suffer?"  
"No. He fell and hit his head... he died instantly..."  
Eren didn't know what to say. At least Grisha hadn't suffered... but a small part of him wished he had. The bigger part of him was relieved his mate hadn't gotten out and beaten his father to death or anything  
"Eren... you have no idea how sorry I am... and I honestly just wanted to protect you"  
The omega knew his mate as sorry, but that didn't mean he didn't need time to process   
"Levi... you can go home now... I'll see you tomorrow"

*  
Levi returned to their apartment alone. The whole place stank of vomit and he may have taken all his current frustrations out cleaning. The whole place stank of lemon scented bleach by the end of it and it had done nothing at all to help. He'd stripped the bed and made the trip to the laundry mat and back, before remember he was supposed to message Armin. He logged into Facebook and found the teen had already messaged him. He let the teen know that Eren was in hospital over night, but would be just fine. E also sent Armin a friend request, though it was weird to be adding someone so long.

That night he once again found himself unable to sleep, he tossed and turned, wondering how tomorrow would go. He didn't expect Eren to forgive him, it wasn't like he could forgive himself either... but he hoped they could as least talk about it. Morning came all too soon, and Levi dragged himself out of bed. He procrastinated by taking an extra long shower, and didn't even attempt breakfast. It was still too early to go pick Eren up, so he spent his time remaking the bed, trying to make it look comfortable and nice for his mate. The whole apartment got straightened up again... despite the fact he'd done it just the day before. Fuck he was nervous.

*  
Eren sat swinging his legs over the side of the hospital bed. Erwin had finished his shift already, but insisted on staying until Levi arrived and the alpha was currently tapping away on his phone while seated in the visitors chair. Without Levi's constant presence, and now that he'd had some sleep, Eren had been able to process what Levi had done and said.

Eren looked towards the door, he could feel Levi moving closer and though he'd steadied himself for what he was going to tell his mate, he felt his nerves returning. Levi knocked before entering and Erwin looked up from his phone  
"You look like shit"  
Levi snorted as he nodded  
"Feel like shit too"  
Levi's eyes met Eren's and Eren shivered under the gaze, it felt like his mate was trying to read his mind and he dropped his gaze back down  
"So how's he doing?"  
"Good. He's had his meds and something to eat, so he's all ready to leave. Isn't that right, Eren?"  
"Yeah..."  
The teen coughed and cleared his throat, even though the word had been so low, Erwin stood and helped him down off the bed  
"I've taken care of all the forms, so he's all yours"  
Erwin patted Levi's shoulder as he walked from the room and Eren wondered just what the hell the action meant. Levi stood a half step away from him awkwardly   
"Shall we go?"  
Eren nodded and followed behind Levi, his arms around his stomach in a self hug. He desperately wanted the alpha to reach out and pull him tight, but at the same time he didn't want to be touched until he'd said what he needed.

Levi opened the car door for him and Eren slipped inside, he couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. He waited until Levi was sitting behind the steering wheel, before taking a deep breath   
"I... I understand... why you didn't tell me..."  
Eren's palms were damp and he clenched his pants as he took another deep breath  
"But... it still hurts... I forgive you because it was an accident... but it hurts because you knew how scared I was and you kept lying and you let me call him over and over while..."  
Tears formed and he scrunched his eyes closed  
"I can't lose you too... I have no else... you're the only family I have and I don't want to be alone..."

Levi reached over and pulled Eren against his chest  
"I really am sorry"  
Eren nodded against his mates chest as the tears fell  
"And I truly didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you"  
"I... know... but please don't lie to me again..."  
"Never. I will never lie to again"  
"We need to work out what to do now..."  
"Well I destroyed my phone and the sim..."  
"Ok... so you need a new phone?"  
Eren surprised even himself by being able to think so clearly as Levi held him. The alphas warm embrace seemed to be melting a coldness that he hadn't even known had settled inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Levi had changed his number mid February and two weeks had passed with no messages from the blocked number. Things between him and Eren seemed to be improving slowly and he was taking the time to try and get to know his mate better. Given the years of abuse, there was a lot about himself that Eren didn't seem to know, and Levi was secretly thrilled over discovering the smallest things, like the fact his mate was actually terrible at maths and would chew the end of his pen when he hit a problem in his homework he couldn't solve. Another thing the teen would do without seeming to realise it, was he would always put his toothbrush in the holder space next to Levi's, even though there were 3 other free spaces. Levi knew it was hopelessly pathetic to be hung up on such small things, but each time he noticed sometime small, he fell more in love with the teen.

Eren let out a small huff and Levi watched the teen raise his pen to his lips, he reached for Eren's homework and tugging it lightly from the teens lap. He scanned the page until he hit the question, it was one of those stupid "if train a leaves at... and train b leaves at... what time do they pass each other" questions that he'd never actually been any good at. He looked up find his mate staring at him with the pen hanging loosely from his lips... what he wouldn't give to be that pen   
"How do you even know they're on the same track"  
Eren rolled his eyes and let the pen fall  
"They aren't on the same tracks, if they were they'd crash and then it'd be the police who'd have to worry about the time and not me"  
Levi laughed lightly and Eren took his homework back. Spurred on by Eren's playful words he shifted so he was leaning against Eren with his head on his shoulder  
"When's this due?"  
"Thursday"  
"That means we have 2 days to find the answer on google"  
Eren shook his head  
"I want to work it out for myself"  
The alpha sighed, and Eren retrieved his pen, but before the teen could placed it back between his lips, Levi reached up and forced Eren to face and kissed his mate as deeply as the angle permitted. He smiled as he pulled back and Eren let out a small sigh  
"What was that for?"  
"Because I love you, and maths is hard so you deserve a reward"  
"So what's the reward?"  
Levi sat up and pretended to be insulted, but Eren had moved onto the next question and was ignoring him completely. Given the lack of reaction the alpha settled back against his omega  
"Hey Eren?"  
The teen took a deep breath  
"What?"  
"Do you like trains?"

*  
Eren threw his homework on the table lightly before turning and giving Levi the attention the alpha seemed to want. He looked Levi dead in the eyes   
"I've never been on a train"  
The look on Levi's face was priceless and he couldn't help the small giggle that escaped. Now that Levi had told him truth about that night, things between them were much better, he no longer felt the same tenseness or felt like Levi was mad at him. He knew the truth and he'd made his choice. He'd stay with Levi even if the truth one day came out. Levi smacked his arm playfully before pushing the omega back and practically crawling on top of him, he could smell Levi's arousal and felt his body responding. They hadn't had sex since that night, and Eren wasn't completely sure he was ready for sex again, but kissing Levi felt nice... better than nice, so as his mate claimed his lips he couldn't help but moan in response. Their impromptu make out session ended as quickly as it started when Levi's phone began to ring. He sighed deeply as Levi crawled back off of him and looked to the device on the coffee table  
"I don't want to answer it"  
It was almost funny how childish his alpha could be. Given how clean and nice Levi liked to keep things and the profession he was in, Eren was still trying to get used to these occasional episodes of childishness. It was kind of cute in its own way, but he couldn't help teasing his alpha a little  
"If you didn't want to answer it, you couldn't have stopped kissing me..."

Levi stared at him a moment before pouncing on him, the teen couldn't help but laugh as his mate tickled his sides  
"No... stop... I'm serious... answer your phone first"  
The device stopped ringing and Levi pulled back and grinned down at him  
"If it's important they'll call back..."  
Almost immediately Levi's phone began to ring again and Eren pushed the alpha off. Levi moved to answer his phone, giving Eren the freedom to slip from the sofa and into their room.

Sitting on the bed, Eren took a few deep breaths. His happiness from a few second ago had been replaced with dread. He didn't want his alpha to worry, especially when he didn't understand why he felt this way. It was almost like his mind was telling him he didn't deserve to be happy. He rubbed his face tiredly, he thought the pills was supposed to help with all of this, but now he wondered if they were even helping at all. He jumped when Levi knocked on the door, as predicated and he looked up to see his mate staring down at him  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah... just... anyway who called?"  
"Oh that was Hanji. She only just found out your birthdays next month and wanted to know what we're doing for it"

Eren felt his heart drop further and the memories of his last birthday came to mind. He didn't even know Hanji, he'd only met her like twice and both times her bubbly and bright personality had driven home how lacking he was. He closed his eyes and flopped back across their bed  
"What did you say?"  
"I told her it was up to you. But I would like to do something if your up for it"  
The bed dipped as Levi sat and Eren felt his mates hand come to rest on his leg  
"I... I don't like birthdays..."  
"I thought you'd say that"  
"Last birthday I got a broken wrist"  
Eren's left hand moved to grip his right wrist and Levi moved to lay next to him. The omega turned his head and opened his eyes, Levi's grey eyes were full of love and concern  
"That was a long time ago, and you've been through so much... but I understand if you don't want to have a party or anything. I was thinking we could go to the zoo or maybe see a movie"

*  
Levi watched Eren's face carefully for any signs of what his mate was thinking. The alpha shuffled over so he was laying against Eren's side and wrapped his arm around his mate   
"You don't have to answer right away, but I thought it'd be nice to do something fun"  
"I... I don't think I've been to the zoo since mum was alive... she loved the tigers"  
Levi nodded and pressed a kiss to Eren's arm  
"And what about you? What's your favourite animal?"  
"I don't remember, I just remember how happy mum was when she was looking at the tigers. Dad was supposed to come with us that day, but he got called into work. She still took me anyway"  
"Yeah? I bet she was really happy"  
"I don't know..."  
"How could she not be, you're so beautiful and amazing"  
Eren rolled towards him and Levi pull him close, his mate was filled with such sadness and pain   
"It was just before my birthday... so she brought me a stuffed tiger. Dad threw it out after mum..."

Levi didn't know what to say, but he was definitely taking Eren to the zoo. He hoped his mate would remember more of the day with his mother. It was clear how much he treasured her, even after what's she'd done. They laid there until Eren let out a sleepy yawn and Levi laughed lightly  
"Yeah, its about that time... we've both got school tomorrow"  
Eren nodded against him before pushing away. Some nights the teen was alright with changing in front of him, some nights he wasn't   
"Do you want me to leave?"  
Eren shook his head quickly and Levi began stripping off his own clothes. When he looked up Eren was facing away from him, the poor kids back really was a mess, but there was one scar that always caught Levi's attention. Without giving it much thought he leant forward and pressed a kiss to it, causing his mate to jump. The alpha wrapped his arms around his teens waist  
"Sorry... I just couldn't stop myself"  
Eren's hands came to rest over his own  
"I... it's alright, you just surprised me... which one was it?"  
"The triangle looking one..."  
Eren sighed   
"I suppose I owe you the story"  
"You don't owe me anything. But if you want to tell me I'll listen"  
"Can we lay down first?"  
Levi nodded and released his mate, he'd expected Eren to grab his pyjamas and dress, but the teen climbed up the bed in just his underwear before climbing under the covers and Levi had to force his mind from the gutter before joining Eren and spooning around him. Eren was shaking in his arms  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you aren't ready"  
"It's fine... I was just trying to think how to start"  
"Take your time"  
Levi kissed Eren's nape gently and his teen took a few deep breaths  
"It was just after mum died. Dad fell apart and nothing was getting done around the house. Mum used to do everything, dad said it wasn't proper but she always told him to mind his own business... I remember looking at dads shirts and thinking they looked really crinkled, I knew how to iron 'cause I'd watched mum do it all the time, so I wanted to iron his shirts. I'd only just started when he came in, it was the first time he hurt me... he looked at what I was doing and got so mad... he grabbed the iron and started screaming at me. I couldn't move, I'd never seen him that mad. I don't really remember how it happened, but I ended up with shirt off and the iron against my back. Hearing my screams he snapped out of it and dropped the iron... I remember he apologised over and over and then made me take a cold bath. I haven't touched an iron since"  
Levi squeezed Eren closer, it wasn't uncommon for alphas to snap after losing their mate, but Carla had been Grisha's second wide... he and Eren hadn't talked about it and he knew plenty of people married people who weren't their soulmates, but for Grisha to go that far... he could only shake his head in disgust. He peppered kisses against Eren until his mate rolled over in his hold  
"It's alright, I've learnt to live with it"  
"No, it's not alright. God, I look at you and I can't understand how anyone could ever hurt you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore"

*  
Laying there and staring at Levi, Eren studied the man's face. The light from the living room shone through the open doorway and Eren tried to figure out just what his mate was thinking. He shuffled closer and nuzzled against Levi's neck, he'd never told anyone about the story behind that scar and sometimes he even managed to forget about it. It'd been so much bigger when he was a kid, but the edges had faded with age, though he was sure it'd never really fade  
"Eren, I love you"  
He tilted his head up and his mate kissed him deeply. He was still yet to tell Levi he loved him, even though he knew he did. He just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud incase something happened. When the kiss broke, he nodded with his lips still against Levi's. Though feeling unsure, he initiated the next kiss, trying to tell Levi how much he loved him without putting it into words. His alpha tensed for a moment before relaxing and moaning. Eren could feel Levi growing hard and part of him was terrified, but part of him also wanted to be soothed. Levi broke the kiss and Eren whined lightly  
"We don't have to go any further. I can wait until your ready"

There he went, once again reading his thoughts like it was nothing   
"I don't know... I want to..."  
"But your scared?"  
Eren nodded slowly and Levi's hand came up and cupped his face  
"I don't want to be scared anymore... I want to be a good omega and a good mate... and the last time we had sex was really good... but... I just don't want to think... if I think about it then I get scared..."  
The omega wondered if Levi was getting what he was trying to say, the man leant in and captured his mouth again, this time however Levi rolled him back and moved to straddle him. Eren instinctively began to slick, the safe warm weight of Levi was mixed with the panic of having someone atop him. His alpha pulled back and moved to start nuzzling and mouthing his neck while his hands slid down Eren's chest, leaving a trail of warmth. Eren mewed when Levi's renting erection brushed his own and the alpha pulled back to stare back down at him. Eren nodded quickly and Levi gave him a quick kiss before beginning to move down his body.

The alphas hands never seemed to stop moving, even after he'd removed his underwear, Levi seemed intent on driving him crazy without even penetrating him. He let out a breathy moan when Levi's lips sucked gently on his left nipple, the alpha took the forming bud into his teeth and bit down lightly, causing Eren to rock his hips up in need. He was coming apart completely under the man's touch and was drunk of the alphas pheromones. He couldn't think of anything other than having Levi inside him and he whined impatiently, causing Levi to release his nipple and laugh lightly. Eren felt his face redden and Levi moved back down his body, it took him a moment to realise the alpha had moved between his legs and when the alphas tongue touched his entrance, his eyes rolled back as he came. Levi didn't stop, Eren could feel himself slicking harder each time the alphas tongue breached him. His hands moved to grip Levi's hair and his moans fell from his parted lips unrestrained.

It was a torturous mix of pleasure and need, he didn't want Levi to stop, but he needed to feel his alphas knot, gasping for breath he choked out Levi's name and the alpha stopped immediately  
"Eren?"  
God... Levi's voice was low and husky, dripping with desire, Eren whined and felt Levi shift, he let out a small cry as the alpha lifted him up and into his lap. Levi slid into him with one hard thrust and Eren threw his head back as he came again, he fell forward and rested his head against Levi's shoulder as the alpha began to move. Every thrust had more moans falling from his lips, he could feel Levi leaving marks along his neck and shoulder blade, it made him proud to feel so wanted and when Levi's knot flared he came with a whimper, completely spent. Levi held him closed and showered him with kisses and words of praise. Eren couldn't help the tears that formed and Levi rubbed his back as he cried. 

*  
Eren fell asleep in his arms and Levi waited until his knot had completely deflated before pulling out and gently laying Eren back down on the bed. He forced himself from his mate and grabbed his shirt off the floor, using it to clean Eren up the best he could. The possessive side of him wished that Eren wasn't on contraceptives, that his mate would fall pregnant. He quickly dropped the shirt off the bed and spooned back up against Eren, his hand came to rest on the teens stomach  
"I love you Eren"  
He kissed Eren's nape again and snuggled impossibly closer. He hoped that his mate would be alright when the sun rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted smut...


	30. Chapter 30

Eren's birthday hadn't exactly started the way Levi has expected. His mate had woken screaming and shaking just after sunrise. It'd taken nearly half an hour for Eren to finally calm down, but he refused to talk about his nightmare. When he'd finally settled, Eren excused himself to the bathroom and it wasn't long before the sound of the shower hit his ears. He was half tempted to see if Eren would let him join him, but then again they'd had sex last night and hadn't bothered to clean up afterwards, which could also be why his mate was so panicked.

As Eren showered, Levi curled back down in the warmth of their bed, waiting his turn patiently, he was hoping Eren would try and get a few more hours. Neither of them had class today and Moblit had given him the day off. So last night the alpha had turned his phone off and this morning was supposed to be him pampering his mate before their trip to the zoo. He'd just started to nod off again when Eren came back. His eyes were red and when Levi went to reach for him Eren shook his head  
"We still have a few hours, so you try and go back to sleep while I shower and then when we wake up again I'll make pancakes for breakfast"  
Eren nodded and Levi took the small win. He winced as goosebumps erupted across his flesh when he slipped from under the blankets and wanted to dive back under the covers. Instead he rubbed his arms in a desperate attempt for warmth as he padded into the bathroom. The room was still warm from Eren's shower and he hurried to turn the taps back on and step under the cascading warmth. He washed his hair with letting out a small sigh, he wanted to look slightly more presentable than normal today as he wanted to look good on his mates arm. Since gaining more weight, Eren's arse had rounded nicely and his thighs had thickened... the teen was so sinfully sexy and Levi was sure every alpha would be eyeing the omega hungrily. With those thoughts he rushed to finish his shower and retreat back into their room. 

It'd taken a little while for Eren to fall back to sleep, but the omega had moved into his usual position with his head on Levi's chest. They slept for a couple of hours longer before finally getting up and ready to face the day.

*  
Arriving at the zoo, Eren couldn't help but be both excited and nervous. Levi looked hot... and he just felt so average. The alpha waited while he slipped out the car and retied his shoelace, and then took his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. His mate paid the entrance fee and they walked towards the huge map that stood in the middle of entrance courtyard. Eren found himself searching out the tigers first, which were towards the back of the zoo with the lions and hippopotamuses. He turned to look at Levi, but the alpha was already looking at him and he blushed   
"Where should we go first?"  
Eren looked back at the map  
"Do you like birds?"  
"Well I'm not keen on them, but we can go through the enclosure and through to the aquarium section?"  
Eren nodded, it was the best route after all  
"And after that we can just wander until we reach the tigers. Sound good"  
Levi squeezed his hand and Eren nodded and squeezed back  
"Thank you for bringing me here"  
The alpha leant in and pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"You're supposed to say that afterwards"  
"Sorry"  
"Nope, don't be sorry, come on, the bird are awaiting"

Walking through the aviary was nice, but he was very much relieved the birds were separated from them by mesh. He didn't really hate birds, but he was just the smallest bit scared of them and nearly had a mini heart attack when some crazy eyed parrot flew straight at them. Levi had his phone out and was taking photos as they walked and he wished he could remember if his mum had done the same thing. The aquarium however... it was beautiful. The multitudes of fish in every colour under the sun... he could only stare in wonder. He wasn't surprised that Levi dragged him over to look in the touch pool, but screwed up his nose when the alpha reached in and ran his fingers over a small stingray. He really didn't want to touch the thing, but Levi guided his hand onto it  
"It feels like sand paper"  
The alpha nodded and smiled and Eren found himself hearing the telltale sound of a photo being taken. He looked down and realised Levi had snapped a photo of their hands together and on the small ray. He blushed again and Levi pulled his hand back, flicking his fingers and causing droplets of water to hit his face. The omega shot him a glare, but Levi leant in and kissed him. Eren waited until just the right moment to raise his wet hand and cup Levi's cheek. The alpha gasped pulled away and Eren laughed softly. He was so hopelessly in love with this man that it was crazy.

They moved onto the reptiles next, and Eren discovered his mate really hated snakes, but seemed to have a thing for the lizards. He wasn't sure how that worked, but wasn't about to judge. 

The next few hours were spent wandering around before having lunch. Levi had promised the tigers straight after and Eren couldn't help but feel anxious. He wondered if he was even remembering what tigers looked like properly and when Levi brought their food over he completely forgot how to thank the man. Levi as usual ate more than he did, but the alpha didn't ask why he was so nervous and Eren was grateful for that. They finished the nachos and Levi waited until he was ready before taking his hand again. Eren moved closer so his left hand was on the man's forearm, he was basically clinging on for dead life, but Levi didn't seem to mind.

All nervousness was forgotten when the big cats came into view. He moved from his mates side to watch as one of the keeper fed the tigers and he wished his mum was there to see it. He wondered if Levi liked cats and if one day the alpha would let him get one. He went to ask Levi about them, but found his alpha had his phone to his ear and the excitement he was feeling died. He turned back to the tigers, he didn't understand why it hurt so much. Levi had his own life, and it was just a phone call... but... tigers...

*  
Levi had felt his phone begin to vibrate just as they reached the tigers, Eren had run towards the glass to watch them before he could tell his mate he had a call. He didn't bother to check the ID and just answered  
"It was rude of you not to tell me you had a new number"  
Levi scrunched his face up for a second, and then it clicked   
"Kenny. What do you want?"  
"Can't an uncle just call to check in with his favourite nephew and his cute little mate"  
Levi snarled into the phone and his uncle laughed lightly  
"What the fuck do you want?!"  
"Well, here's the thing. The way I see things, you owe me"  
Levi clenched his free hand, he didn't want to be having this kind of call. Not now of all times and places  
"I don't owe you a fucking thing"  
"Well, actually you do. You see, I had some business lined up with Grisha and now he's gone and you've got his cute little son"  
Levi saw red. Anything he'd ever owed the man had been paid back at least a hundred times over  
"I owe you nothing"  
"Levi, these aren't the kind of people you say no to. But I'm a reasonable man, open to negotiating... the way I see it, in a couple more years you'll be coming into the money. So once you do, you cut me in an that's Grisha's and your debts paid and I might even leave that cutie alone... he seems to really like the tigers..."  
Levi's eyes narrowed as he turned in a circle, trying to locate his uncle  
"You leave him the fuck alone"  
"Or what? Going to run me down too?"  
Levi's heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. He staggered slightly  
"You. It was fucking you! I should have realised sooner"  
"Yet you didn't, I know all about that night. So Levi, what's it going to be. Eren's inheritance or your freedom?"  
Levi continued to search his uncle out, but he even with the thinning crowds he saw no sign   
"Don't keep me waiting. I can't guarantee your little mates going to stay all nice and safe"  
There was no way he was letting Kenny near Eren, or whatever money he was due to receive. His uncle had always been a stupid bastard, getting into bed with all the wrong people  
"Rot in hell"  
He ended the call and took a few breaths before jogging over to Eren. He smelt the sadness on his mate as he neared and wrapped his arms around the teen  
"Sorry, how are the tigers? Like you remember?"  
Eren looked down and Levi knew he was the cause of the teens pain   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken the call. It was only Kenny, being his usual douche self"  
Eren still didn't look at him and Levi slowly released the teen, he turned Eren to face him and sighed at the silent tears running down his face. Reaching up he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe them away gently   
"I'm so sorry... I know how much you wanted to see the tigers"  
Eren sniffled and Levi just felt shittier  
"They were feeding them... and I..."  
"And what?"  
Levi tried to keep his voice gentle and even, but he shook with anger at himself and Kenny   
"And its stupid"  
The teen turned away from him and began to walk away. Levi paused to take a couple of photos and give Eren a moment to gather himself before following. 

He rounded the corner and found the teen was now sitting on a small bench with his face in his hands. He jogged over and sat down, pulling his mate into his arms  
"It's not stupid. I wanted to see the tigers with you too"  
"I'm stupid... I don't know why I'm so upset. You have your own life... but when you weren't there... I don't know why it hurt..."  
Eren words were full of pain and Levi held him tight, pressing kisses to the top of his head  
"You aren't stupid. You're smart and amazing and gorgeous and I love you and I'm the stupid one"  
Eren shook his head  
"You're smart, you were going to be a surgeon until I came along... I ruined everything... I always ruin everything"  
People had begun to stare at them and Levi glared until they started to move on. His mate was falling apart completely and he couldn't stop it from happening  
"I'm still going to class and doing my training, it's just going to take a little longer, but I don't regret having you in my life. I thought I was ok with being alone, but being with you made me realise how desperately lonely and incomplete I was. You're my everything Eren and no matter what you always will be"  
Eren shook hard and let out a louder sob, while Levi began to hush and gently rock his mate. It was a few very long minutes before Eren finally calmed down and would look at him. Levi gave him a small smile  
"Feeling better?"  
His mate nodded and wiped at his face  
"Sorry..."  
"No, it's alright. Do you want to keep looking?"  
Eren nodded and sniffled, Levi helped him up and gave the teen a small kiss  
"Lions?"  
"Yeah..."

The rest of the zoo didn't have the same happy energy as the first half, but Eren began to perk up and made a heroic effort to keep it together. They finally made it to Meerkats and Eren smiled as he watched them, Levi couldn't resist taking a few photos of his mate and a nice woman came over and offered to take a photo of the pair of them. Eren smiled shyly as Levi wrapped his arms around him. The woman took a couple of shots before handing his phone back  
"You two are so cute together"  
Levi thanked her and Eren looked down. The woman went on her way and Levi elbowed Eren gently   
"We're cute!"  
Eren snorted  
"Your hot and I'm a mess"  
"Ah, but your a hot mess!"  
Eren shook his head, but there was small smile on the edge of his lips.

They headed into the gift shop on the way out, Levi eyed the prices doing the math in his head. Generally the rule was twice the cost of wholesale plus half again for postage. It was insane, but he caught Eren looking at a stuffed tiger and moved to his mates side  
"Do you want one?"  
The teen opened and closed his mouth  
"Go ahead and pick one out... or do we get two, so it has a friend?"  
His mate looked at him for a second before selecting two tigers and Levi smiled. It was such an adorable action. They ended up buying a sticker for Levi's car, and a keychain for Eren's apartment keys. The whole lot came to $98, so Levi rushed to pay before Eren could realise. A few minutes later they were walking out and into the car park. Levi had almost completely forgotten about his conversation with Kenny, but as he walked back into reality, a gnawing feeling settled in his gut. His uncle wasn't going to let this just drop.


	31. Chapter 31

Pulling up out front of the apartment, Levi turned to his mate only to find Eren was staring down at the tigers in his lap, the teen was chewing on his bottom lip obviously worried. Levi knocked the car into park and turned the car off before unclipping his belt and turning to face Eren properly  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's nothing"  
"It's not nothing if it's got you worried"  
"It's nothing... I promise"  
Levi reached out and took the teens hand  
"Tell me, I'm not going to get mad or anything..."  
"I... I was just wondering why Kenny would call... but it doesn't matter"  
Levi sighed   
"I was planning on telling you tonight. No secrets remember"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Sorry..."  
"No, its fine, I'm sorry if I seemed in a shit mood, Kenny is just an arsehole and I don't want to bring the mood down... I may have organised a small party of sorts, provided you don't mind it being Erwin, Hanji and Moblit..."

Eren's eyes went wide as he finally looked up at the alpha  
"I hope you don't mind..."  
The teen shook his head quickly   
"No... its fine... I just wasn't expecting it... but you'll tell me later right"  
"Of course"  
Levi gave Eren a quick kiss and they both exited the car. The omega held his tigers close with his left arm, and Levi's hand with his right. They walked up the stairs and the omega paused at the top  
"Are they already waiting?"  
Levi pulled out his phone, it was half past 5   
"Well Erwin said he'd come by around 6 and Hanji and Moblit will be over after they've closed the clinic so around 6.30... why?"  
"I... um..."  
The teen blushed and Levi smirked  
"Let's get you inside"

Levi was still firmly knotted inside the teen when a knock fell on the door. Eren looked mortified and covered his face with Levi's pillow. Levi laughed lightly as he pulled it away and kissed his mate. His phone began to ring and Levi reached over to answer it  
"5 minutes..."  
He hung up on his friend and Eren blushed harder, it was completely adorable   
"He won't be mad right?"  
"Nope, you're the birthday boy"  
5 minutes was more like 10, and Levi left Eren getting dressed while he went and answered the door. His friend just shook his head as he walked in  
"Eren'll be out in a minute... I think the term quickie is just a myth"  
Erwin placed his hands over his ears and Levi laughed lightly   
"Hanji insisted on making cake, and I've got food down in my car"  
"Eren! I'll be back in second! We're getting food from the car!"  
His mate walked out just as he finished yelling and the teen rolled his eyes  
"Happy Birthday Eren"  
"Thanks Erwin, thanks for coming... Levi didn't tell me you were until we got home..."  
The teen looked down at his feet and Erwin laughed lightly  
"Well it was supposed to be a surprise. Why don't you clear the coffee table while we bring the food up"  
Eren nodded as he moved towards the table and Levi was left to follow Erwin out and down to the man's car, he paused for a moment, not sure how to voice what he was thinking  
"I can hear you thinking"  
Levi offered his friend a tight smile  
"I had a call from Kenny earlier, he's looking to cause trouble"  
Erwin nodded as he unlocked his car and half climbed into the back to retrieve the food   
"What's he into now?"  
"Apparently he and Grisha had something going on, and now he wants in on whatever Eren gets in the way of inheritance"  
Erwin stood and passed Levi two white plastic bags  
"Have you told Eren yet?"  
"No, I promised to tell him tonight though. But if anything happens..."  
"Don't worry, I'll do what I can for Eren. You've done a really good job with him, anyone can see that"  
"That's because he's a good kid"  
Erwin grabbed another two bags from the car and kicked the door shut lightly while fiddling with his keys until the lights flashed as it locked. They didn't talk on the way back up to Levi's apartment.

Hanji and Moblit arrived late. The woman was wearing a party hat and soon Levi found himself and Eren in matching ones. Aside from bringing cake, she'd also brought balloons and a "sweet sixteen" sash, which Eren looked completely unsure about. Everything was going well enough until Hanji got drunk. Levi and Erwin had been both nursing the same drink for the last hour, where Hanji was on her third, her 7th in total, with no sign of stopping and Levi could smell Eren's fear. His mate sat quietly next to him with his face hidden against Levi's shoulder  
"What's the matter Eren! You should totally have a drink with us! Mobliiiiiiit, Eren neeeeeeeds a drink"  
"No he doesn't and no more for you"  
Hanji grabbed the wine bottle before Moblit could and drained it rather impressively before slamming the bottle down and causing it to shatter. Eren let out a small whimper and Levi looked to Moblit. He didn't want to kick Hanji out, but she was scaring Eren.

Moblit went to move Hanji away from the glass, but a hard knock fell on the apartment door and they all jumped. Being buzzed, Hanji leapt up and ran to answer the door, she ripped it open and Reeves and Reiss were standing on the other side. Levi's heart stopped  
"Levi! It's the police! What did you dooooooo?!"  
Hanji giggled to herself and both officers stepped in  
"Levi Ackerman... you're under arrest for the murder or Grisha Yeager"  
Eren tightened his hold on his mate, shaking his head in denial  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?"  
Levi looked to Erwin and nodded, he hadn't expected Kenny to act so fucking fast  
"I do"  
The alpha gently pried Eren's hands off him and kissed his omega deeply   
"I love you, stay with Erwin until we get this all organised"  
Eren tried to grab at him as Levi forced himself off the sofa. His soul mate was gutted, the teen was sobbing as they placed the cuffs around his wrists. Erwin moved to comfort the teen while Hanji watched on like she was waiting for the punch line.

*  
Eren had no words for what he was feeling. He couldn't breathe and he kept his eyes scrunched up as Erwin rubbed his back. Above all he just couldn't believe this was happening. In the background he was very vaguely aware that Hanji was almost screaming at Moblit over what had just happened and it did nothing to help. His chest was so tight and his heart felt like it'd been torn from his chest  
"Eren..."  
Even Erwin didn't know what to say, not that he wanted to hear it... all he wanted was Levi and to wake up and find this was all a bad dream. Before he realised what was happening, he vomited across Erwin and began to choke as more rose  
"Eren, you need to calm down for me"  
Calm down? How the fuck was he supposed to do that?! Levi was gone. Taken out in cuffs... over an accident he knew his alpha was still suffering over. He sobbed harder, his body wouldn't stop shaking. He felt a warm body press against his from behind and began to panic. He stumbled up from Erwin, even with his eyes closed the world was spinning, he tried to take a step and promptly collapsed to the floor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Erwin's pov making its way in ** just to make it a bit more obvious

When Eren opened his eyes he was laying in bed and tears formed immediately as the memory of Levi being taken away surged up. He grabbed his alphas pillow and buried his face against it as he silent tears turned to body shaking sobs. This wasn't fair at all  
"Eren?"  
Eren shook his head, Erwin's voice was soft and gentle, he hadn't even noticed the man was there  
"Eren, do you know what happened? Why Levi was arrested?"  
Eren sucked in a few deep breaths, well tried too, but he was crying to hard and just ended up choking. He coughed hard and whimpered as his chest tightened impossibly tighter. Levi had ruined his life because of him... his alpha would end up in jail and it was all his fault... why couldn't he have just died. That was he never would know the happiness of being with Levi and being loved  
"Eren, I can't help Levi if you don't tell me what's happening"  
Eren shook his head. He just wanted Erwin to leave. He heard Erwin let out a sigh of annoyance and tried to curl further around Levi's pillow  
"Murder is a serious charge. Levi's going to need all the help and support he can get"  
The alpha grabbed his shoulders and forced him up  
"I know it hurts but you need to be strong. Now tell me what happened"

Eren kept his eyes scrunched closed, he didn't want to to talk, but if Erwin could help Levi... but what if the man got madder... what if he told that Eren had known for weeks about what Levi had done... he worked hard to reign in his breathing enough to force the words out between sobs  
"It.. was an accident... you n-need to k-know that..."  
"I do. I know Levi would never kill anyone..."  
"He... he did... didn't meant to... he was drunk and reversed into d-dad..."  
Erwin let out a small gasp and Eren buried his face back into Levi's pillow  
"Fuck..."  
Eren nodded, as versatile as the word "fuck" was, it wasn't even close to describing how fucked the whole situation was  
"But why now...? It's been weeks, shouldn't they have found something incriminating before now. I can't believe they'd find something on today of all days"  
"S-someone knew... someone was sending him photos..."

*  
Levi was yet again repeating the story of that night. He wasn't sure how many times they'd interrupted for some small detail that he couldn't even remember properly because he'd been drunk. Someone had anonymously provided photos of his car being outside the Yeager residence that night and photos of him loading something into the boot of the car. He wasn't an idiot. He knew straight away that the anonymous source was Kenny. But he was still trying to work out why the alpha would be pulling this shit and not keeping quite until Eren was closer to 18. Even if Kenny thought he could go for custody of Eren or something, Erwin still had the DNA test results and would testify about Eren's health and mental health, but still... a small part of him was relieved the lie was all over.

After processing, he was moved into a holding cell awaiting transfer. He'd denied legal representation, there was no real point and he just wanted all this over. Whatever happened it would mean spending time away from his mate.

The following morning he was transferred out to Trost Penitentiary, Levi held his head high despite the cavity search and being forced to strip and change in front of strangers and then, despite the fact he'd declined an attorney, he met with the same lawyer he'd been represented by during the custody trial. Gunther Schultz was actually a friend of Erwin's and the lawyer sighed as he sat heavily. Given that Levi had already admitted his guilt, Gunther wanted to explore the abuse angle further. Although it had been an accident, Levi had most probably saved Eren's life and was going to use the man's history of abuse to go for the minimum 4 sentence. It was a gut punch, especially given how Eren had improved so drastically, but he had killed a man so it wasn't like they were just going to warn him not to do it again. 

His trial date was set for 3 weeks after his initial incarceration.

 

**  
Eren was now living with Erwin. Omega Services had tried to take the teen back into custody, but the alpha fought tooth and nail for the omega. Eren was in a bad state, the teen wouldn't eat, or speak and refused his medication. He spent most of his time locked away in the guest room and Erwin was struggling to get through to the teen at all. 

It was the first week after Levi had been taken away, that Eren had awoken him with the most blood curdling scream he'd ever heard. He'd rushed into the guest room to find the omegas nose pouring blood, his lip split and his both eyes blackened. The poor kids body was shaking as Eren tried to wipe the blood away and Erwin had spent the night trying to get Eren to calm down enough for him to treat the split lip and get Eren's face clean. This was the event that seemed to trigger total muteness in the teen. Even when Erwin had called Levi, Eren wouldn't take the phone to talk to his mate, instead he locked himself away.

The second week he came home after a 12 hours shift to find the house dead silent, not that he'd expected anything else. He headed straight up to Eren's room to find the teen asleep a top the blankets, his legs and stomach were a bloodied mess and Erwin felt his heart breaking further. Eren didn't deserve any of this. He'd fetched his first aid kit, before waking the teen, for a split second Eren looked so hopeful before he realised it was him and not Levi. Eren was silent as Erwin cleaned his cuts. Eren had obviously been cutting for the last few days, the wounds were red and angry from being opened over and over and infection was just beginning to set in. Even though he wasn't bonded with the teen, he was struggling hard against the waves of sadness rolling off Eren, his alpha side wanted nothing more than to tear apart everything and everyone who'd hurt Eren this badly. It was also the same week that he found out that Levi's trial would be the following Wednesday.

Eren refused to go, though when Erwin asked him to write down a written statement about living with Levi and how he felt about the whole situation, the omega complied. The document was heavily tear stained, and even Gunther was saddened when he accepted the statement, his friend wanted to talk to Eren himself, but that just wasn't possible. Gunther had called him on the Monday, it'd be a judge only trial, which meant that Erwin wouldn't be able to be in the room and the alpha would have to wait for word from Gunther about it all.

When the dreaded Wednesday finally rolled around, Erwin spent the morning sitting in Eren's room. The teen was hidden under his blankets and the alpha wondered if Eren even knew he was there. It was mid afternoon by the time Gunther called, and Erwin's heart dropped. The judge had taken everything into account. The pain and suffering Eren had been through, Levi's own pain and guilt over the incident and Erwin's statement of the improvement of Eren's mental health... and also the fact that Levi had panicked and hidden the body and lied to the police repeatedly about it. Ending the call Erwin buried his face in his hands. He could practically already heard the shards of Eren's world shattering around them. He forced himself from the lounge chair, suddenly feeling 50 years older than he was  
"Eren... that was Gunther..."  
When Eren didn't reply, Erwin pulled the blankets back to find red-rimmed dull green eyes looking up at him  
"They passed sentence"  
Eren buried his face against his pillow, Erwin could see how wet it was and his words stuck in his throat. He coughed to clear some of the dryness in his throat  
"18 months, a year with good behaviour"  
The words fell heavily and Eren let out a long mournful wail. The sound hurt his ears and he reached to pull the teen against him. Eren weakly clutched at his shirt and he sobbed and Erwin pulled him closer. The teen had lost a lot of weight and badly needed a shower. Erwin felt like a shit friend for letting Eren and Levi down. But 18 months was better than four years. Still there was so much that would need to be done. 

*  
Eren sat on the bed he'd shared with Levi in shock. He knew logically he needed to eat and drink and shower and try pretending to be a normal human being, but he had no desire to do any of that. He was supposed to be packing to move in with Erwin. The alpha had been so kind about everything, but all he wanted to do was be alone.

He could hear Erwin packing up the things in the living room and it just drove home that he was once against losing his home. Once again he was being shuffled somewhere only temporarily as no one seemed to really want him. He knew Erwin was only going this out a sense of duty, and not because the man cared about him  
"Eren! How's it going?"  
The teen looked at the box beside him, it was going awesomely if the goal had been to make no process at all. His lack of reply seemed to tell Erwin he needed to come and check on him, and the alpha let out a low sigh  
"I know this is hard. But you've got to be strong for Levi..."  
Eren nodded, he'd tried to talk to the alpha, but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out  
"Do you want me to help?"  
He shook his head quickly and forced himself from the bed. The landlord was being a total arsehole and everything had to be out today, the man had already arranged new tenants after all.

Even though they'd been together for so long, it still felt wrong to be going through Levi's things. He just couldn't do it and ended up emptying the bedside draws and the draws from the wardrobe without looking at the contents, but was careful to fold each item that had been hanging. He didn't want his mate to be mad over things being wrinkled. It was ridiculous. Levi's things would stay boxed up and in Erwin's garage until his alpha was finally released. The thought once again brought tears to his eyes, he cried silently as he packed each item carefully. All his things were packed into a seperate box and labeled with his name... good he wished he could change places with his mate.

The last thing packed were Levi's pillow and their bedding. He didn't care what Erwin had to say, he fully intended to use the bedding tonight. Though the sheet would need to be washed, still dirty from having sex on his birthday. Which was really kind of gross given that a month had passed since then. Once done he carried Levi's box of clothes out carefully and sat it in the pile for the removalists. He carried his own box with far less care.

**  
Erwin watched as Eren finally brought the boxes out from the bedroom, he wished he could afford to keep this place for Eren's sake, but he had to put the money into Eren's future. The teen still wouldn't talk to him and with everything that had happened he'd fallen behind with Eren's medical care. It was truly shameful, but he intended to take Eren down to see Moblit tomorrow. He'd already run ahead to make sure Hanji wouldn't be there, he didn't want the kid to collapse again.

He finished packing living room, he'd saved the room for last given it had Eren's school books and Levi's laptop, both things he wanted to make sure ended up inside his house and not lost in the garage. Eren shook awkwardly near the boxes he'd packed and Erwin crossed to the teens side and pulled Eren into a one arm hug  
"I know I'm not who you want to be staying with, but let's do our best to get along for Levi's sake?"  
Eren nodded against him, though his body was tense. He rubbed the kiss shoulder lightly before breaking the awkward hug  
"Can you grab that box with the red on the tape? We'll take that one and the one I've just finished for now, and your stuff from the bedroom for now"  
Eren looked at the box of Levi's clothes and Erwin knew what Eren was thinking  
"You can take that one box, but the rest goes into storage"  
The kid seemed to perk up for a moment and nodded. It was two trips for the four boxes and then Erwin have Eren a moment to say his goodbyes to the apartment. He'd expected the teen to cry, but Eren walked the space before heading back out the door and Erwin pulled it shut behind. The landlord would be letting the removalists in as they hadn't been able to give him a set time.

*  
Eren had cried himself to sleep and woken up feeling sick to his stomach. Levi's smell was all around him, but his alpha was so far from his reach. Unable to stay in the smell, he migrated to the bathroom, crying as he scrubbed Levi's smell off of himself. He eyed his body in disgust, his legs were a mess and knew Levi would be looking at the same cuts, but everything just hurt so fucking bad and half the time he'd done it without even realising. The omega scrubbed himself until his skin stung and he finally ran out of tears to cry. He knew the reprieve would only be temporary, but he just couldn't stop crying.

He was back in his room and dressed by the time Erwin knocked gently on the door. He'd stolen one of Levi's shirts, he knew the action was completely contradictory to having just scrubbed every trace of Levi's smell off his skin, but he felt safer now he had Levi's shirt on  
"Eren, I've booked you an appointment with Moblit this morning. Do you want something to eat before we go?"  
Eren shook his head, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he ate  
"Ok, are you ready then?"  
He nodded his head and followed Erwin from the room.

Arriving at the clinic Moblit called him straight through, Erwin offered to go in with him, but he shook his head. He knew Moblit would fill the man in later anyway. He kept his arms around himself as he followed Moblit into the examination room, taking a seat before the man could offer  
"How are you?"  
Eren opened his mouth and closed it, before coughing slightly and trying again. His throat felt tight, but not in the same way it did around Erwin  
"G-good..."  
His voice was rough, but he supposed that was because of how much he'd cried. Moblit gave him a look and Eren shook his head  
"That good, hey?"  
"Y-yeah..."  
"And what's it like staying with Erwin?"  
"Weird... I don't want to be in the way"  
Now that his words had finally come back, he found it easier to speak with each one that fell from his lips  
"Erwin said you'd been having trouble speaking"  
Eren nodded quickly and clenched his fists  
"I... when I'm with him... I can't seem to get the words out"  
Moblit nodded and hummed, the man opened his file and flicked through, before noting something down  
"What about eating? Have you been eating and taking your medication?"  
Eren shook his head, he felt like a school kid in the principals office  
"I can't... I just don't have any appetite"  
"And your medication?"  
"Erwin tried to get me to take it... but everything's still so messed up... I don't know him enough to trust him... "  
The teen hadn't realised just how little he trusted Erwin until the sentence fell from his mouth  
"Are you afraid he'll drug you and hurt you?"  
Eren shook his head, but part of him screamed yes and he was disgusted with himself over it. Moblit noted something else down, before rolling his chair slightly over and typing something into his computer. The man frowned  
"Your late for your 6 month shot. You should have had it at the start of last month"  
Eren flinched at the idea of getting his shots without Levi  
"It's not like Levi to forget"  
Well they did have other things on their minds, so he couldn't really blame his alpha for forgetting  
"I just need to do a quick test for legal reasons, make sure you aren't pregnant and then I'll go ahead and give you your shots. Alright?"  
Eren nodded quickly, if he didn't think about it he couldn't panic. Moblit gave him a specimen jar and the omega felt himself blush as he took it and headed out to the clinics bathroom. He returned a few minutes later and Moblit took the sample. He could never do what Moblit did... or Erwin or even Levi... body fluids were just too gross. The man took a small strip of paper and placed the tip into the sample before laying it on the inside of the lid  
"Do you want me to write you new scripts for your medication? If you don't trust Erwin, I'm more than happy for you to administer your own doses. You've made huge progress with Levi..."  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"I... I'm not alright enough... I've been cutting again and sometimes I don't even realise I've done it"  
Moblit let out a small sigh, but smiled at the same time  
"It's very courageous to admit that. Not everyone's that strong. And even you know yourself that a few months ago you couldn't have said that"  
Eren nodded, what Moblit said was true, but he still felt like a failure and watched the man turn his attention back to the test  
"Eren, when's the last time you had sex with Levi?"  
"M-my birthday"  
He felt himself blush hard and looked to his feet  
"So roughy 4 weeks ago?"  
The teen nodded quickly and Moblit typed something else into his computer. The man spent a few minutes scrolling through something before looking back to him, he could tell something was wrong  
"What is it?"  
"The shot I give you, it has a two weeks grace period, before the effects diminish. Although it's exceptionally rare, you must have just managed to hit the end of it perfectly. You're pregnant"

Eren's eyes widened, he wasn't supposed to be pregnant. That was the idea of the shots  
"No... no I can't..."  
Moblit nodded and pointed to the strip  
"Do you want to do another one?"  
Eren nodded quickly. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to vomit. He couldn't be fucking pregnant. Not now. Not like this. Levi wasn't by his side. He couldn't do this without his alpha... would his alpha even want a child with him? Wouldn't the baby make Levi think of the fact that both Grisha and Kenny had both gotten him pregnant first. He felt something shoved into his hands just as he threw up. Well, it was more spit and bile. His stomach clenched painfully and he let out a small moan. He placed the bin down and hunched over, taking in gasping breaths  
"That's good, just keep breathing for me"  
He couldn't reply. He needed Levi here, his alpha would know what to do. His alpha would tell him what to do. He couldn't make this kind of decision on his own... he tried to focus on his breathing so he didn't have to think  
"Eren, the second test came up as positive. I'm going to get Erwin, I want you to keep breathing how you are"

Eren heard Moblit's footsteps across the linoleum floor, they seemed ridiculously loud, even as the man walked away. He sat up and looked at both strips. Two small pieces of paper had just broken his words even further. It was only seconds, but it seemed a small lifetime before Erwin and Moblit came in. The blond alpha sat in the chair next to his and Eren hung his head  
"Erwin, we need to talk about Eren's future. At the moment he doesn't trust you, and that's why he won't take his medication. We both know what's he's been through, so that's hardly surprising, but he's really going to need you"  
"What's going on?"  
"He's pregnant. Levi was late getting him his shots and they just passed the grace period on them..."  
Erwin let out a long deep breath  
"That means 4 weeks?"  
"Yeah, he said his birthday was the last time"  
Eren kept his eyes downwards, he hated that they were talking like he wasn't there  
"Shit. Levi could get into a lot of shit over this... even if it was consensual"  
"I know, but I'm legally obligated to submit the forms about his pregnancy..."  
"I know. I had to submit the ones about his previous pregnancy for Levi's trial"  
Unable to take being talked about instead of talked to, he felt himself stand, before bolting from the room. He barely registered running from the clinic as fast as he could. He needed air. He needed to think. He didn't want Levi getting into trouble. Levi knew how big of a thing sex was for him. The alpha had waited and only indulged when he'd let him... he never though he'd fall pregnant again so soon. He had his own secrets hopes and dreams and this wasn't it... not yet. He was supposed to finish school and Levi was supposed to graduate, then they'd find another place and once Levi had stable work... then they'd think about kids together... that's if his alpha wanted kids like he did...

His weeks of staying in bed and eating basically nothing had left him weakened, he hadn't made it far before he stumbled and skinned both knees on the pavement. He could feel people staring as he pushed himself up. Why couldn't the world just swallow him whole and spit him out when Levi was finally free?


	33. Chapter 33

**  
Erwin rushed after Eren, the teen was obviously not handling the news well and he couldn't blame him. It was horrible timing after all. For someone so thin and fragile Eren was actually fast, it wasn't until the kid tripped that Erwin finally caught up with him. He'd known that Eren hadn't trusted him, well not the way he did Levi, but it hurt that Eren didn't even trust him enough to allow him to help him in a medical sense. Still, he moved around and looked at Eren's bloodied knees, the denim around the wound was already deep red and ripped  
"That's going to hurt too much if you walk. Let me carry you back to the clinic"  
"N-no..."  
The struggle to get the word out was obvious, but it conveyed just how serious Eren was perfectly well. The teen pushed himself up   
"Eren, let me help you"  
Eren shook his head and pushed past him, limping further away from the clinic. It only took a few steps for Erwin to once again block the teens path  
"Levi wanted me to look after you of anything happened. He told me when we were getting the food from the car for your party. If he trusts me, can't you? Even a little?"  
"I know you don't want me... and doubly so now... I'll work something out... so leave me alone..."  
The omega tried to sidestep him, but ended up stumbling and Erwin grabbed his arm without thinking. The look Eren gave him was of terror and he hurried to let the teen go. Eren fell again and this time Erwin didn't take no as an answer. He lifted the kid up and began carrying towards the clinic. 

*  
Eren was completely mortified, he'd fallen twice, had a fight with his mates best friend and now was being carried down the street like an idiot. But he'd actually been able to talk to Erwin... the alpha carried him back to the clinic and into the examination room where Erwin sat him on the bed  
"He tripped"  
Moblit nodded and rolled over, wincing as he did  
"Eren, I'm going to clean your knees up for you. But you'll need to pull your jeans off. Is that ok?"  
"Can Erwin leave?"  
Moblit looked across to Erwin and Erwin nodded. Eren bit his lip as he watched the man go  
"He's not that bad... if Levi trusts him, maybe you should... or at least find a way too. He fought hard to keep you"  
"That was out of pity"  
Moblit helped him stand and pull down his jeans. He saw the look the man gave his legs and hurried to sit back up on the bed and cover the wounds with his folded jeans. Moblit moved away and washed his hands before pulling blue gloves on and returning with some kind of disinfect and dressing. He hissed as the man began to clean   
"We upset you before didn't we... I'm sorry we talked about you and not to you... it's a terrible habit we doctors have"  
"It... hurt..."  
Moblit nodded   
"Yeah, I can imagine. I don't think Erwin even realised, he just took off after you"  
"That... its scary... I don't know what he's expecting or wants..."  
"Well. He wants to help you, but probably isn't sure of the boundaries yet. And you being pregnant isn't going to help that any. His instincts will be going crazy"  
"So... it's my fault again?"  
"No Eren, it's not your fault. Erwin's soul mate died, I didn't know about it until I was looking into who he was. Apparently she married another man and they were in a car accident. She was rushed to hospital, which is where he finally met her. Just in time to watch her die"  
Eren didn't know what to say... he felt like an arsehole for how he'd treated the man, but was still scared of him  
"Cuts and bruises are transferred between mates, but she had a weak heart... birth defects and such aren't shared with your mate. It's kind of like how you broke your wrist, but Levi's wrist didn't break. He just had the bruising..."  
Eren nodded as he processed. He winced again as Moblit started on his left knee  
"To be honest I wasn't sure about you living with him. I mean the first time I met the man was when he and Levi brought you in. And then only a few times since... I didn't want something happening to you"  
Eren was touched by Moblit's concern, though it also left him feeling sick. When people cared they'd when things like feelings could be hurt  
"Hanji might have helped me snoop a little... so this is all a secret"  
Eren nodded quickly. Moblit finished cleaning and dressing his knees in silence before pulling off his gloves and looking him in the eyes  
"Now I have to be all serious. Eren, you've lost a lot of weight and I know you said you aren't hungry, but if you want that child inside you to have a chance, you've got to start eating again. I know you said you didn't feel confident with moderating your own doses, but what if I give you something for nausea? You can't overdose on it and it won't hurt the baby. How does that sound?"  
Eren moved a hand to his stomach and nodded. He had no idea what to do with the life inside... but he had to at least make an effort until he could get a message to Levi.

Leaving the clinic was silent and awkward. Erwin kept his distance and Eren couldn't look at him without wondering how the man got through everything and turned out to be so normal. He couldn't imagine how badly that must have hurt to watch. Erwin stopped to pick up his medication, but they still didn't talk and when they arrived home Eren headed straight up to his room.

Sitting on the bed, he'd stripped down to his underwear and was looking at his stomach. 4 weeks wasn't far at all... he knew people didn't announce these things until 12 weeks because of the high risk of something going wrong... but he needed to tell Levi. He needed an answer about what to do. Opening the beside draw, he found the knife he'd used for cutting. He had no idea where his blades had gotten too and Erwin didn't seem to even know the knife was missing. He took a deep breath and this time he went for the forearm. He cut lightly, but deep enough to leave a mark. It took a while to actually get the words "I'm pregnant" cut into his skin and he shook as he dabbed the blood away. He jumped in guilt when Erwin knocked on his door for the second time that day. He forced his words up  
"Just... just a second"  
He scrambled from the bed, not thinking about his knees and hissed in pain, he forced himself to move through it and pulled a pair of pyjama pants on and along shirt before opening the door  
"I... I was thinking. Maybe you'd like to try making your own food? I know you find it hard to trust, and if this gets you eating..."  
Eren nodded. He didn't want to eat, but he didn't want to keep hurting the man... even though he knew he was only acting out of some kind of pity. Erwin still gave him a smile   
"Come on down, and I'll show you where everything is"  
Eren followed the man, even though he'd been forced to explore the kitchen before in search of a knife. He let the man talk him through where everything was and once the alpha had finished. He forced down his anti-nausea pill with a glass of water. Just that left his stomach feeling gross and he wrinkled his nose as he made himself a simple cheese sandwich. Erwin said nothing, leaving him once he'd taken a bite. The whole time he was waiting for a reply.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bird?  
> It's a plane?  
> Nope it's shit hitting the fan!

Eren waited all day for some kind of reply from Levi, but nothing appeared and he tried to push down the feelings of rejection. He knew that it would be hard for Levi to reply, but to hear nothing at all only added to his confusion and loneliness. He spent the rest of the day hiding in under his blankets, both hands firmly against his stomach as he tried to imagine what it'd be like to have this child.

Erwin woke him the next morning, the man basically thrust his phone at the teen without any explanation. He took it with shaking hands and raised it to his ear  
"Eren?"  
Levi's voice filled his ear and Eren's eyes filled with tears  
"Levi..."  
"Hey kiddo, miss me?"  
"Y-yes..."  
Eren couldn't believe it was actually Levi on the line, hearing the alphas voice made him even more desperate to see his mate   
"Levi... what do I do...?"  
"What do you want to do? I'll support you however I can..."  
"But... you're there for so long... how am I supposed to do this without you?"  
"Eren, do you want this baby?"  
"I don't know... I... think so..."  
"Then that's your answer... I still can't believe it. Did Moblit say how it happened?"  
"I think we both know how it happened"  
He sniffled slightly at his own attempt at humour, while Levi snorted his reply. Eren took a shaky breath  
"Apparently we were late with the shot... and it was on the end of its... I don't know to to explain it"  
"No, you did fine. I'm so sorry I'm not there... fuck, I miss you so much"  
"I miss you too..."  
"Eren, I've got to go, we only get limited time, can you hand the phone back to Erwin for me?"  
Eren let out a small sob   
"Hey don't cry, I'll try and call again soon... I love you"  
With that Eren shoved Erwin's phone at him and dived under the blankets sobbing. He heard Erwin leave and the door close lightly behind the alpha.

**  
Erwin sighed as he placed the phone against his ear   
"He's been like that since you left... that's the most I've heard him talk"  
Levi let out a sigh  
"I knew it'd be bad. But fuck... have you seen the job he did on his legs"  
"Yeah. I walked in on him sleeping on top of the blankets. I really don't know how to get through to him. He admitted to Moblit he doesn't trust me, that's why he won't eat anything I make or take his meds. I really don't know how to get through to him"  
The line went silent for a moment and then Levi sighed  
"I really don't want to have him come here, but if it's that bad..."  
"Yeah, no, I know what you mean. Look, I'll talk to Gunther, see if we can arrange something... but I've got to warn you, he's lost a fair bit of weight"  
Levi cursed and the call ended. Erwin stared down at the screen for a few seconds before rubbing at his face. Omegas were held in seperate facilities to alphas and even unbonded alphas were held seperate to bonded. A pregnant omega would drive them all crazy, mates or not. His thumb hovered over Gunther's name, he took a breath and dialled his friend, almost relieved when the call went to message bank and he was able to pour everything out on the man's answering service, rather than being interrupted with questions.

*  
Eren was nervous as fuck as he followed Erwin and the guard through the concrete halls. Apparently Gunther had arranged a private meeting with Levi, it'd be supervised by a guard, but not other prisoners would be present. The teen hugged himself tightly, the smell of so many alphas left him feeling nauseated and he was so far in his shell that he walked straight into Erwin. The alpha automatically put an arm around him  
"Hey now, it'll be fine. Levi's really excited to see you and you have that photo for him too..."  
Eren nodded, he hadn't been sure if he'd be allowed to bring it in, but they man who'd taken all their other belongings had allowed it. The moved a few more metres before the guard unlocked a door, the second the heavy door opened, Levi's scent filled his senses  
"You have half an hour. If you want to leave early, you can do so at any time, but you can't go over the time limit"  
Erwin guided him into the room where Levi was already sitting. Eren wanted nothing more than to launch himself at his alpha, but forced himself to remain as calm as Erwin as they walked over to the table and took a seat. The first thing Eren noticed was his mates broken nose. It's been badly set and tears formed  
"Hey Eren..."

*  
Levi watched as Erwin guided his mate into the small room. He his heart dropped, Eren's form was so thin, too thin. Erwin had warned him, but still... it was a shock  
"Hey Eren..."  
His mates eyes shimmered and the alpha realised Eren was staring at his face, it took him a moment to remember that some of Kenny's friends had paid him a visit the first week he'd been there, he raised a hand on his nose  
"It just looks bad, but Erwin will be able to fix it up when I finally get out of here"  
Eren nodded and the teens hand fished something out of the hooded jumper he was swimming in. With shaking hands his mate placed it down on the table and Levi's hearts heart skipped a beat, he rushed to pick the small black and white print up  
"Wow... this is just..."  
"He had his first ultrasound yesterday, 6 weeks and everything's going well. Strong heartbeat, but they want him to try putting some weight on"  
Levi nodded quickly and looked up to Eren, the teen looked so guilty  
"Yeah, being pregnant takes a lot of work, you need the calories and Erwin's a great cook"  
Rather than telling Eren to blindly trust the man and seem like he was ganging up with everyone else, he wanted to casually try and work it in. His mate just stared at him sadly, so he reached out and was rewarded when Eren took his hand, it felt so ridiculously warm that he could feel himself smiling stupidly  
"Fuck I've missed you..."  
"I... Levi... I miss you so much..."  
Eren sniffled and tried to pull his hand away   
"I know, but you've got to do me a favour... please stop cutting... I can take the physical pain, but fuck it's hard knowing how much you're hurting and I can't be there for you..."  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I don't realise I'm doing it half the time..."  
"Are you still taking your pills?"  
He knew the teen wasn't but still asked  
"No... just the ones so don't vomit"  
"Well that's something, but you've got to listen to Erwin and Moblit ok, they're good people. I promise"  
Eren sniffled and Erwin sat further back in his seat, obviously feeling like the third wheel  
"What about school? Have you been back to school?"  
Eren shook his head  
"He's going back next week, they sent all his work through, so I've set up your laptop for him"  
"Good and the apartment?"  
"Everything's been moved out and the keys have been handed back, he's already rented it out again"  
Levi nodded, he was saddened that their tiny sanctuary was gone now, but he also knew it wasn't practical to keep it when Eren obviously couldn't cope alone   
"And things with Omega Services?"  
Eren tensed and Levi ran his thumb over the back of his hand  
"They've been once, but Eren was asleep and I pulled my weight as a doctor to make sure they didn't disturb him. They aren't too happy about the pregnancy, but given you're in here they're going to leave him in my custody... but..."  
Levi's eyes narrowed at the but, he didn't like where this was going   
"Kenny had submitted and application for custody and they won't accept the testimony that he got Eren pregnant before because the pregnancy was aborted"

Levi felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart, but at the same time he felt like screaming in anger. So this how it was... because he told Kenny to rot in hell, his uncle had had removed from the picture  
"Gunther's confident that it won't even make it to trial"  
"That won't stop Kenny. Eren, you need to be careful and Erwin you need to make sure you know where he is at all times"  
Levi could feel the tremors running through the teen and looked back at Erwin, one look at the man's face told him Eren was only hearing this for the first time. He kicked out under the table and Erwin shot him a glare   
"Couldn't you have warned him first?"  
"I thought it'd be better to tell him while you were there"  
"Well you were wrong"  
Erwin sighed   
"Look, I'm trying to deal with the mess you left, I know it was an accident, but I'm trying to do the best I can. Your mates falling apart, you haven't told us everything about you and Kenny. Now I've been trying to help you..."  
Levi let out a long sigh   
"Grisha was doing something shady with Kenny, and with him being dead now he'd got his eyes on Eren and his money. Kenny isn't the kind of man to just take this laying down. That's why he was sending those photos"  
Eren let out a small whimper and Erwin looked to him. The guard looked less than amused at the right hand turn the conversation had taken and Levi couldn't blame him. Erwin had basically just made it sound like Eren was a burden and Eren had obviously already been feeling like he was. He picked up the ultrasound print again, hoping to change topic before Erwin put his foot in it again  
"So Eren, what do you want it to be?"  
His mate jumped slightly, obviously confused by the change   
"I... I don't know..."  
"Well whatever it is, they'll be perfect because you're perfect"  
He smiled at his miserable mate. A condition of this visit was that Erwin was to stay, but he'd give anything for just a few minutes alone with the omega   
"You're times up..."  
This time Levi jumped and Eren let out a small sob. The alpha rushed around the table and pulled Eren up into a hug. The teen cried weakly against him   
"I can't do this without you"  
"You can. You're so much stronger than you think and Erwin will do his best to help, but don't forget you've got Moblit and Hanji, and Mikasa and Armin, they all care about you..."  
Levi brought his hands up and cupped Eren's face  
"I love you so much"  
He kissed his mate deeply, wanting nothing more to stay frozen in that moment  
"Mr Ackerman, times up"  
He was forced to break the kiss  
"I'll try and call next week"  
Eren nodded, and Levi couldn't resist pressing another kiss to the teens lips.

**  
Erwin knew he'd sounded like a dick, but this whole situation was so tiring. He knew Levi was mad he hadn't taken better care of Eren, but he had no idea how the alpha had been able to get through the kids walls. And he had no idea what photos Levi had been talking about, but Eren wouldn't even look at him now. He had to wonder if he'd even done the right thing at all taking him in.

The drive home was just as silent as the walk through the jail corridors, Eren had gone to escape up to his room the moment they arrived home, but things needed to be said  
"We need to talk"  
The teen hung his head and walked over to the living room, he was already curled into a ball of misery on the sofa by the time Erwin walked in. The alpha took a seat in the recliner across from the omega   
"I'm not sorry I didn't tell you about Kenny. You've barely left the house since you moved in and I know your miserable and you hate me and you hate the whole world, but this can't continue. I've tried my hardest to be patient with you, but you need to start talking to me"  
"Why? Why am I even here? I've known from the beginning you didn't want me here, but Moblit said you fought for me... I know it's all out of pity, so maybe it'd be better if I just go"  
Erwin buried his face in his hands, trying to keep his tone even  
"Do you want Kenny to get custody of you that badly?"  
"At least I know why he wants me"  
"For fucks sake Eren, not everyone you meet wants to hurt you. Are you even trying? What's starving yourself or cutting yourself going to accomplish? Nothing. It's only making Levi more worried and I won't have you hurting him. You're 16 not 6"  
Eren let out a small sniffle and Erwin shook his head  
"Look. I don't want to be the bad guy, but what am I supposed to do or think when you won't speak two words to me"  
"You don't have to do or think anything. I can take care of myself"  
"Because you've been doing such a good job"  
Eren's head snapped up and looked at Erwin so coldly the alpha shivered  
"Fuck you! You sit there talking at me or about me like I'm nothing. Levi was the first person to make me feel like I was an actual person since mum died. I get you hate me because you think I ruined his life and you know what? I feel like I did too. Is that what you want to hear?! He's in jail because he killed my father in a fucking accident! Kenny knew, he knew and sent Levi photos of Grisha's body! Do you know how that makes me feel! And knowing that dads dead body was in his car! I've been trying so fucking hard, but it's not good enough for you or him. I fucking give up!"  
The omega was screaming at him by the end of his small fit, the teen unfolded his form and stormed from the room and Erwin let him. Eren's words had been a slap to the face, at least he knew that Levi had meant by photos now. He took a few deep breaths before heading upstairs after Eren. They'd resolved nothing at all.

He didn't bother knocking on Eren's door as he opened it. The teen was shoving things into his backpack   
"What are you doing?"  
"Packing. You don't want me and I don't want to be here"  
"And where are you going to go?"  
"Armin's"  
Ah, the mysterious Armin was once again brought up  
"And who is Armin?"  
"None of your business"  
"I'm your guardian Eren, you can't just leave"  
Eren didn't stop packing. He zipped up the front pocket of the backpack and then carefully placed Levi's laptop in the back section, along with the cords  
"You aren't leaving. Levi wants you here"  
"Well too fucking bad. He's not here"  
The teen grabbed the two stuffed tigers and barrelled into him as he tried to leave the room. Erwin grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and Eren tried to jerk out his hold  
"Let me go"  
"I can't do that"  
"Let me go!"  
This time Eren sounded more panicked than angry and Erwin released his hold   
"Sit down and calm down and when you feel like talking to me like an adult, I'll listen. But you aren't leaving"  
Eren glared at him, not backing down in the slightest.

Erwin felt like the worlds biggest arsehole. This whole thing had blown up more than he'd expected, taking Eren to see Levi had definitely been the wrong move and hearing that Eren seemed to prefer Kenny to him... it left him feeling sick. He'd always prided himself on being level headed and able to cope under extreme stress, but teenagers were on another level. Given that Eren had stepped out of his hold, he reached for the door handle and pulled the door shut firmly behind him. Shaking his head as much at himself as at Eren. He'd royally fucked this up.

*  
Eren stared at the closed door. Why was Erwin even trying? The man seemed awfully close to Levi and he shifted uncomfortably at the thought. If he'd been able to process things normally he'd probably wouldn't have exploded like he had, but he was just so tired. Kenny wanted him to spread his legs and wanted his money, the idea left him shivering in revulsion... but at least he knew what the man wanted. At the end of the day it came down to the fact that he and Erwin were compatible personality wise. He felt like he was drowning and seeing Levi... it'd been like he'd finally broken the surface, even if it'd been only for a second. Levi wanted him to fight, but he really was in his own way. He placed on hand on his stomach as his other hand held the two tigers close. Levi wanted this baby, he'd seen it in the alphas eyes the moment the man saw the ultrasound... he needed to fight harder, but how was that possible? Especially in a place he wasn't wanted...

He waited a few minutes before quietly opening the door and slipping out. The house was quiet and Eren could smell Erwin's lingering agitation. He padded lightly down the hallway and then down the stairs. The front door creaked as he gentle opening it, flicking the lock as he pulled it shut behind him. Once again he was leaving another place that was supposed to be "home". Once again he was leaving another alpha behind. 

He walked down the street until he found a place to sit, and pulled his phone out. It was just after 1. Given it was a Tuesday, Armin would be at school, so he googled the directions from Erwin's place to there. It was a 45 minute walk and he groaned at the prospect. He'd been trying to hide how scared he actually was, of the idea Kenny could just show up and take him. This was obviously what the phone call at the zoo had been about. If he'd known he would have told Levi to take whatever deal his uncle had offered. He didn't need money, he needed Levi. Pocketing his phone again, he made sure it was on silent. Erwin would probably flip once he realised Eren wasn't there, but Eren couldn't find the fucks to give.   
He stood and began walking again.


	35. Chapter 35

Eren couldn't help but jump at every shadow and flinch every time someone bumped into him. Each time he expected it to be Kenny and found himself struggling to remain upright. His whole body hurt, not just his lungs as he struggled for oxygen. When Trost Maria finally came into view, he pulled out his phone and messaged Armin. Even with his hastened pace, it'd taken him over an hour to make it to the school front and he had no idea what he was going to do now. He looked down at his phone, expecting a text, not a call a few minutes later   
"Eren? What do you mean you're out the front?"  
Eren shuffled uncomfortably, Armin sounded more than a little confused and concerned  
"I..."  
The omega tried to form the words, but how was he supposed to say he was homeless and Levi was in jail, when the news about his mates arrest had been kept out the news  
"Just stay where you are. I'll be out in a moment"  
For a moment the image of his friend sneaking around the school like a ninja brought a smile to his face, but he didn't love the fact that Armin was cutting class for him, in fact, given what had just happened with Erwin, it only increased the guilt he was already feeling. Still, he found himself standing and waiting for Armin to appear. Fuck he was selfish.

Armin darted from the school gates and straight towards him, the teen grabbed his hand, but didn't slow as he tugged him away from the school   
"Jeans going to grab my things"  
Was the only explanation he got until they were a few blocks further away and his friend finally seemed to deem the situation safe enough for them to slow down and the sit on a bus bench  
"You look like shit"  
Eren offered Armin a small smile. Why couldn't Erwin be so easy to read   
"Thanks, you do to"  
His friend poked his tongue out   
"So what happened this time?"  
Eren took a deep breath   
"I'm kind of pregnant"  
Admins eyes widened as he let out a small gasp  
"Whaaaaaaaa!!! I'm going to be an uncle!!!"  
"Maybe... I don't know... things are all messed up and now I'm kind of homeless"  
Armin' happiness dropped as suddenly as it'd risen   
"What do you mean? Did Levi kick you out? Do I need to go kick his arse?"  
Eren shook his head  
"You do realise that anything you do to him would happen to me right? Besides, you'd have to break into jail"  
Armin's eyes widened further  
"What do you mean Levi's in jail. What's going on?"  
"There... he accidentally hit someone with his car... and they died"  
"Oh god"  
His friend quickly pulled him close  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
"I haven't been in the best head space, and I've been staying with Levi's best friend... but now I'm homeless"  
Armin shook his head  
"No, you'll be staying with us. I can't believe he'd kick you out. Who is this person? I'll their arse!"  
Eren snorted, his friend had was certainly more feisty than he remembered   
"Given he has a good foot on you and is solidly built, you'll have a tough time, but I appreciate the concern... let's just say we both care about Levi and because of that we just didn't get along... or something"  
Armin sighed  
"Well, in any case, you can come stay with me and grandpa"  
"It won't be for long, just until I can figure out what to do next..."  
"It's fine. Grandpa won't mind... but maybe try not to throw up in the kitchen sink this time"  
"In my defence I was sick"  
Armin finally broke the hug   
"Well if it helps you don't look as bad as you did then..."  
It didn't really help, he was barely holding it together if he was completely honest and hated having to once again ask his friend for a favour when he was nothing to given in return. Armin's bright blue eyes travelled down and Eren realised he was still holding the tigers  
"Levi brought them for me... we went to the zoo for my birthday"  
"I saw some something about that on his Facebook I think"  
Eren drew his brow I confusion  
"You have him on Facebook?"  
"Yep! Don't you?"  
"I don't know, I don't go on it that much..."  
Armin laughed lightly  
"It's fine, we'll stalk him when we get home"  
Despite the words being a joke, the omega felt like he'd been doused in cold water. Still he nodded and Armin moved to pull him up  
"I'll text Jean and get him to bring my stuff round later"

Eren was exhausted by the time they finally walked through the front door at Armin's grandfathers  
"He's off playing poker and won't be back till late"  
Eren let out a small sigh of relief  
"I'll grab us drinks... and snacks... we definitely need snacks. So I'll meet you up there?"  
Eren nodded and made his way to Armin's room. He placed both tigers down carefully before placing his backpack on the ground. He hadn't realised how heavy it was until he was no longer hefting it around. He pulled out Levi's laptop and placed it on the bed, before rummaging through and finding his box of blades. Levi had asked him not to cut, but he wanted to let his alpha know he was with Armin now instead of Erwin's. Lifting the edges of his shirt and jumper, he had to twist slightly to find a spot, but before he could go any further, Armin walked in and he was forced to pocket the blade   
"Lunch is served!"  
His friends bright voice made him feel shit over what he'd been about to do. Armin walked over to his bed and dropped a small pile of junk food down and then placed 2 cans of coke on top  
"You have laptop? Fuck, Levi must take good care of you..."  
His friends sentence tapered off like he'd realised he probably shouldn't bring the alpha up  
"It's Levi's. It's got all my school stuff on it now"  
Armin nodded and walked around to the further side of his bed, flopping down lightly as he stripped off his school jacket and shoes. Eren really didn't miss the uniform at all. The omega picked up both tigers and placed them upon his backpack before grabbing the laptop, toeing his shoes off and moving to sit next to the junk food  
"Tell me everything"  
Eren nodded, he waited until the laptop was logging in before letting out a sigh. He slowly began explaining things, leaving out major parts... such as Kenny, and who Levi'd killed, and his father's abuse... Armin was just as depressed as he was by the time he'd finished  
"Fuck..."  
Eren nodded his head  
"Yeah... so that's everything... and why I'm not at Erwin's anymore"  
"I don't blame you. I get that this Erwin must be stressing out, but that wasn't cool at all"  
"Yeah... I feel bad for snapping at him, but I don't at the same time... and that just makes everything worse"  
Armin nodded quickly  
"You'd think being a doctor he'd be all like "you need to avoid stress". Everyone knows how emotional omegas get... and that's without all this other shit"  
Armin grabbed something out of the pile and unwrapped it before passing it over to him  
"Armin, I can open my own chocolate"  
"I know. I'm just really mad over all this and needed to take out my frustration"  
Eren laughed lightly, if only all frustration could be quelled with the opening of chocolate. Given Levi's laptop had finally logged him in, Armin took it from his lap and logged into the wifi  
"Lets log into your Facebook first, see if you've got notifications, I doubt they come up on your brick phone"  
Eren nodded and took Levi's laptop back, opening chrome and logging into Facebook. 4 friend requests and a heap of notifications... he clicked on the friend requests first. Accepting Levi, Mikasa, Mikasa's friend Annie and Hanji. He clicked on Levi's name and his alphas smiling face came up. He didn't even know Levi had put photos up of them at the zoo, or when the man could have had time  
"See! I didn't go through them all though"  
Eren nodded and scrolled through Levi's news feed. The man was listed as bonded, and he felt his heart ache at the thought. He passed the laptop over to Armin and Armin began scrolling away  
"Hey, Levi sent you a relationship request, can I go ahead and accept it"  
Eren leant over quickly, his heart was pounding, he read the request quickly and nodded, watching Armin click accept  
"I still can't believe he's in jail"  
"I know... Armin how am I supposed to have a baby... without him around?"  
Armin scrunched his face up   
"Well, you can stay here... but if I'm honest... I don't want to see you pushing it out"  
Eren let out a small sigh   
"I didn't even think about that bit..."  
Armin nodded, he'd gone back to stalking Levi and was looking at the photos of the zoo trip  
"You two look really happy..."  
"Yeah... it was a good day... right up until Levi was dragged out in handcuffs"  
Eren had aimed for humour, but just sounded bitter and his phone began to ring. He slid it from his pocket and scrunched his face up  
"It's Erwin"  
"Pass it here"  
Eren shook his head and placed a finger to his lips to hush his friend. He hit accept and Erwin's voice came flowing through immediately. Armin leant in to listen   
"Eren, where the fuck are you?"  
Eren cringed at the man's tone. He sounded so much like Grisha   
"I told you I was going to stay with Armin"  
"And I told you, you couldn't"  
"Well I am"  
"Tell me the address, I'm coming to get you"  
"Erwin, we both know I'm not welcome at your house. You don't need to bother about me..."  
"And you know Levi wants you to stay with me... or have you forgotten you're in danger?"  
"I'm not going back to your house. You can call Levi for all I care. He'll understand"  
"He shouldn't have to understand. You're 16 and pregnant, and he's crazy about you. But you can't just run to him"  
Armin took the phone from Eren's hand. Eren watched as his friend sat straighter on the bed and seemed to pull himself together, looking almost mature... almost  
"Hi Erwin, its Armin here. Look, Eren's going to be staying with me. I've met Levi before, and I've also known Eren for years and years, he told me you two had a slight disagreement, and given he's pregnant, he really needs somewhere he feels safe. So take a deep breath and when you get over yourself. Levi is his soulmate, not your so back off. Ok?"  
Armin snapped his phone shut and Eren could only shake his head   
"He sounds like an arse"  
"He has his moments... but I don't know if that was the right thing to do"  
"Eh, its fine. Levi knows I'm an alpha, hopefully he'll just put it down to that"

Eren really wasn't so sure. He'd never gone against anyone like he was Erwin. Levi was probably going to be mad... and worried... but it was better this way.


	36. Chapter 36

Armin's grandfather had sighed heavily as Armin explained why Eren was there. The omega couldn't help but feel once again he was being a nuisance, but the man had agreed to let him stay.

Armin had fallen asleep about an hour earlier, but Eren couldn't sleep, he just couldn't get comfortable and everytime he closed his eyes he saw Levi's face, he missed his mate so badly. Sliding carefully out of Armin's bed, he grabbed his discarded hoodie and pulled out the blade stashed inside, before padding lightly from his friends room and into the bathroom. He shivered as he stripped off his sweat pants, and tried to think of what to say. "I had a fight with Erwin and ran away to Armin's" seemed a little long. He opted for something shorter "At Armin's", he hoped Levi wouldn't be too made, but he had no other way of getting a message through. He pulled his pants back on before rinsing the blade. He quietly returned to Armin's bed and tried to get comfortable, but was still awake as the sun was rising.

Armin shook him gently, and Eren dragged himself up to talk to the teen while he got ready. Jean hadn't shown up with Armin's things, so it was weird watching his friend leave without anything on him. Unsure what to say to the man's grandfather, he migrated back to Armin's room. He pulled his phone out and found it flat. Erwin was probably going to have a go at him over that too... he just couldn't win. He dug through his bag and found his charger, plugging the his phone into Levi's laptop to charge, before trying to get some sleep.

He managed a few hours before Armin's grandfather knocked on the door and woke him up. He panicked before realising where he was and pushed the covers off, limping over to open the door  
"Sorry to disturb you, but there's a visitor downstairs"  
Eren nodded and followed the man downstairs. He stepped heavily off the last step, he could already smell Erwin. 

**  
Erwin watched as Eren winced when he sat. He had little doubt the teen had cut himself again... that and the fact that he'd had a call from Gunther, because Levi had called his lawyer over the fact Eren wasn't where he was supposed to be. Eren drew his knees up and Armin's grandfather looked to the teen  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"No... thank you"  
The man gave a nod and plodded from the room. Erwin waited until the sound of the man faded   
"Levi called Gunther and Gunther called me. He's worried Eren"  
"I didn't know he was going to call you, I just wanted him to know I wasn't going to be staying with you any longer"  
"You can't stay here"  
"And I can't stay with you"  
Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't want to have the same argument as yesterday   
"Eren. If you aren't with me, Omega Services can step in. You aren't going to be 18 when Levi gets out, they might not even give him custody of you, especially seeing you're pregnant with his baby and he's now a convicted felon"  
Eren shook his head  
"I know you don't want to hear this"  
"I can't stay with you..."  
"You can and you will"  
"I can't... stay with someone I'm scared of!"  
Erwin scrunched his face up in confusion. Had he really pushed the teen that far?  
"You're scared of me?"  
"Wouldn't you be? You've made it pretty clear you think I'm a burden, and yesterday..."  
Eren shook his head and Erwin let out a long sigh  
"For Levi's sake, won't you give me another chance?"  
Eren raised his head and looked at Erwin  
"That's not fair, you can't use my mates name like that"  
"Well what am I supposed to do?"  
"It's not like I don't get it... but you know what I've been through, you should understand why I'm scared. Yesterday you sounded so much like him..."  
Erwin pursed his lips, by him he assumed Grisha and that was a disgusting thought  
"One more chance. One more chance and if it doesn't work, we'll talk with Levi and organise something. But you'll be back at school next week, and I'll be starting night shifts, so you won't even have to see me"  
Eren was clearly unsure, and Erwin felt like an idiot practically begging the teen to come back. It was a long and tense few minutes before the teen nodded slowly  
"But... I'll make my own meals and if my doors closed you won't come in"  
"Ok. But in return you'll go to school and you'll eat 3 meals a day"  
"2..."  
Erwin wanted nothing more than to lecture him over the fact he was pregnant and needed the nutrition, but if he wanted Eren to come home...  
"Fine"  
"And you don't get to decide what you think is best for me..."  
Erwin nodded and Eren finally unfolded himself  
"I'll come back after Armin gets home"  
"Why don't you invite him for dinner?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"It's a school night"  
"Then invite him over for the weekend. I'll be working"  
The teen nodded again and Erwin stood. He wasn't exactly sure if he was supposed to hug the teen or shake his hand... was pinky promises still a thing?

*  
Eren spent the rest of the day waiting for Armin to return. He felt so pathetic going back on his word so fast and Armin would probably be mad. Eren heard him long before he saw him, his blond and bubbly friend practically fell through the door and then dramatically sank on to his bed  
"You'll never guess what?"  
Eren had no clue what to say, so just shook his head  
"Well, I spent the whole day bored out of my mind and then I remembered you were staying here and the day got so much better"  
Eren felt his stomach drop, and opened his mouth, but Armin grabbed his hands  
"Jean wants to catch up this weekend, so I said we'd go! We haven't done anything in forever!"  
"Armin. Erwin came today"  
His friends face fell  
"You're going back aren't you"  
"I have to... it's a legal thing. But he's going to be away this weekend and we'll have the whole house to ourselves..."  
Even though he didn't want Jean around, he also wanted to make Armin happy   
"Fiiiiiiiiine... but he's paying for dinner. We're having pizza. No pineapple"  
Eren nodded  
"When are you leaving?"  
"I told him I wasn't going back until after you'd come home"  
"So that means you have a while. Let's make plans for the weekend"'

Armin's bounce back was amazing, but Eren's anxiety did nothing but tell him that his friend obviously didn't really want him there. He let Armin make a majority of the plans and Jean was apparently staying too. Armin was bringing his Xbox and games, Jean was bringing himself, which Eren considered more than enough. They chatted until the sun began to set and Armin called him a taxi. He messaged Erwin and the alpha met him out the front of the house, paying the man before following Eren up and in inside. Eren wondered how badly Erwin was struggling not to tell him off, the alpha looked slightly constipated, but let him head upstairs silently.


	37. Chapter 37

Armin came round straight after school on Friday, the teen had caught a taxi and was brimming with excitement when Eren let him in. Eren didn't really see the appeal of Erwin's sprawling house, he much preferred the small apartment he'd shared with Levi, but he friends eyes were wide with amazement as Eren gave him the tour.

The tour ended at the room Eren was using and his friend dumped everything in the corner closest to the window, well everything apart from his Xbox, which was left down in the living room. Eren couldn't help but feel nervous. He had Erwin's permission, but he was terrified something would go horribly wrong. Armin stripped off his uniform and hung it over the chair, before turning around and smiling impossibly wider  
"This is great! And Erwin's away all weekend right?"  
"He'll be back Sunday afternoon"  
"That's a shame, but I look forward to meeting him. He's been treating you better right?"  
The alpha had mostly left him alone, except for the first night when they'd had a very awkward dinner together and then again this morning when he gave Eren money for pizza and in case they wanted to go out  
"Yeah... it's been alright"  
Armin nodded happily  
"Ok. So what do we do first?"  
Eren shrugged, he had no idea how this whole "having a friend over" thing worked  
"We have pizza money, and Jean's not coming until tomorrow right?"  
"Nope... ooooh, we can game all night! Or watch movies? Or we can go out?"  
Eren nodded, though he didn't particularly want to go out  
"Let's set the Xbox up and then we can decide"  
Eren was grateful his friend was taking charge, he followed Armin downstairs and through to the living room. The blond was already acting like he owned the place, Eren was proud of the confidence the teen had seemed to get since presenting as an alpha, but was also slightly jealous.

Eren sat on the sofa as Armin set his Xbox up, it only took the teen minutes and then a controller was forced into his hands  
"Do you have an account?"  
An account for what?  
"No"  
Armin wasn't perturbed in the slightest  
"We'll make one later..."  
The teen flopped down next to Eren and began navigating the menus while Eren watched on. He wondered if this was the norm for people their age  
"What do you want to play"  
Eren read the game titles, but none held any meaning   
"Ummm... I don't know"  
His friend smiled   
"You don't really play games do you?"  
"This is my first time"  
Armin gaped   
"What do you and Levi do then!"  
Eren blushed as Armin laughed   
"Alright... Lego is it. Have you at least watch the Indiana Jones movies?"  
Eren shook his head and Armin sighed dramatically   
"Right. We are so doing that first"  
His friend took the controller from his hand and Eren looked down, he felt like an idiot for not knowing how to do these types of things. It was a few minutes before Armin declared the first movie was downloading  
"We should order pizza now, that was we can watch them all in one go"  
Eren nodded, once again jealous of Armin's confidence. The teen tapped away on his phone, before looking at Eren   
"What's the address and its cash right?"  
Eren confirmed it was cash and ended up repeating Erwin's address three times for his friend. He let Armin choose, but requested the teen add a large bottle of sprite to the order  
"Done! It should be here soon..."  
Eren stood and Armin followed him until the kitchen, he'd left Erwin's money on the counter and Armin eyed it  
"You know, he must really like you. Pizza hardly requires leaving two 50's"  
"I think he's just scared of what I'll tell Levi"  
"Have you spoken to him lately?"  
"Well you know I saw him the other day and he said he'd call next week"  
Armin nodded quickly   
"Yeah..."  
They both fell silent and Eren picked the two notes up  
"I should shower before the pizza arrives... I still smell like school"  
Eren rolled his eyes   
"How does one smell like school"  
Armin suck his arm under Eren's nose and Eren stepped back  
"Can't you smell the boredom?"  
"Alright, you've made your point. I'll show you the bathroom and get you a towel"

Armin followed him up and down the hall to the bathroom, he grabbed his friend a towel from under the bathroom sink, not surprised Armin was staring at the bathtub  
"Fine. But don't make a mess"  
Armin nodded happily and Eren left his friend too it. Was this normal? Was he acting normally? Or was Armin secretly laughing at him? His stomach dropped and he walked back down to the lounge room with heavy steps. He wondered if this was how Levi felt when he'd moved in, or how Erwin felt with him around? It was a shit feeling and he just wanted to relax and hang out with his friend.

Armin was still in the bathroom when the doorbell rang and Eren slid one of the notes from his pocket. He couldn't believe how nervous he was about walking the few steps to the front door to collect the order. Opening the front door, he didn't see it coming.

**  
Erwin was confused. He had 5 missed calls from Eren, the teen never ever called him and he rushed to call him back. It only rang twice before some kid answered that wasn't Eren   
"Thank fuck! Why didn't you call back sooner?"  
He knew this voice...   
"Armin right?"  
"No shit! Kind of a weird question, but do you know where Eren is? The doorbell rang and I thought it was the pizza guy, but Eren's not here and the pizza guy showed up like 20minutes after I came down"  
Erwin felt gut punched, Eren wouldn't just take off  
"No... did anything happen? You guys weren't expecting anyone else right?"  
"Just Jean, but he was supposed to be coming tomorrow..."  
Eren hadn't mentioned that, but the again he hadn't asked  
"And Eren wouldn't have gone off with Jean"  
"Would I be calling you if he had?"  
Erwin looked at his watch. He still had another 3 hours before his break   
"I'll try tracking down his friends, call me if he comes home"  
Armin hung up and Erwin glared at the phone. Eren wouldn't take off leave Armin behind, not unless something was wrong and even if he had gone somewhere, why didn't he take his phone? He couldn't ignore the bad feeling bubbling in his stomach. No one knew that Eren would be home alone, and he hadn't heard anything about Kenny... but the custody trial was still pending, if the man had taken the teen, he was ruining any shot of getting custody and getting to Eren's money. His thoughts were running circles and he tried to break things down, but he just didn't have enough information, and deep down, if he was being completely honest, he really didn't think Kenny would pull this.

*  
Eren's whole body felt heavy, the coldness of the floor had seeped into his skin, robbing him of any warmth he might have had left. He had no idea where he was or why he was there, only that it was freezing and his wrists and ankles were cuffed, while a thick blindfold covered his face. The stink of alpha still hung in the room, mixed with the sweeter scent of rotting meat and cigarettes. Combined the smell left him wanting to vomit, but he was currently trying to pretend he was still unconscious. Occasionally he'd hear the sound of footsteps, over what seemed to be metal, but he couldn't even be sure or that. His head throbbed and he scrunched his eyes tightly together.

He shivered uncontrollably as the temperature seemed to drop further, his mind lost in confused thought and when rough hands grabbed him, he flinched away. One hand stayed on his shoulder, while the other gripped his chin and tilted his face first left then right  
"Pretty kid. You're sure he's the right one?"  
The smell of coffee and cigarettes was blown across his face by his captors breath. He cursed having a sense of smell as his stomach rolled threateningly   
"Yep"  
"Good, we'll take him with us"  
Eren felt himself dragged up and his world span, this time he couldn't stop himself as he threw up  
"Revolting, just look at that mess"  
"Come now, haven't you heard? He's pregnant with another Ackerman bastard"  
"Great, that's all the fucking world needs. Another fucking Ackerman"  
Another set of hands came to grip him and couldn't prevent them dragging him forward. They stopped and then he felt himself being lifted and forced into something, the soft thud told him exactly where he was. Inside the boot of a car. He still couldn't articulate his thoughts properly, but he had a strong feeling this was related to Kenny.

Being shut in such a small space reminded him of all the times he'd tried to hide from Grisha. He could feel the area becoming warmer and warmer as panic set in. He could almost hear the sound of the man's footsteps, hear the man's angry roar as he dragged him out... he whimpered as his father filled his mind. Between his legs grew warm and wet, as he started to sob. He couldn't even open his eyes and end the waking nightmare, his body wasn't listening to him at all.


	38. Chapter 38

Eren supposed he must of passed out, because when he came too the car had stopped and everything was suffocatingly silent. His heart was racing and he tried to move his wrists, but the cold metal had no give. The only small consolation was that he was no longer weighed down with that heavy feeling and he was actually able to think somewhat clearer than before. Armin would notice him gone... that was a start, and then...? What? No one would have any idea of where he was. He had no idea where he was. He struggled against the cuffs, before forcing himself to stop. If he hurt himself, Levi would get hurt. It was a stupid realisation after all the self inflicted wounds he'd inflicted over the last 6 weeks. He'd been stupid to think staying home would help... Kenny was obviously a complete and total Wanker... but then again... hadn't Erwin said something about custody. This would completely fuck the man's chance...

Outside there was the cliche sound of branches snapping, and then the car started again. He smacked his head against the boot lining and winced. 

**  
Erwin had arrived home to find that Eren still hadn't shown up and there was a short, and very angry blonde alpha glaring up at him over it all. He assumed this must be the infamous Armin  
"Have you heard anything?"  
Erwin shook his head  
"No, I've called the people I could think of, but they haven't seen him"  
The short alpha pulled himself taller, jabbing him hard in the chest  
"That's not good enough"  
Erwin was at a loss for words. He'd already called the police when he'd turned up nothing and Armin hadn't called  
"The police are on their way"  
"If anything happens to him or my future nephew... or niece, I'll never forgive you"  
For such a shorty, this kid had balls and he nodded   
"Tell me what happened?"  
"No, you can wait until the police arrive. After how you treated him, you're lucky he came back"  
Erwin frowned, Eren had obviously painted him out to be the villain  
"Look. All I wanted was the best for Eren"  
"At what price!?"  
Jesus Christ, he couldn't fucking win. The short blond pushed past him and moved to sit on the front doorstep, while Erwin moved to call Gunther. He'd held out on the very slight case that Eren had turned up, or that this had all been some kind of joke as revenge. The man answered with a tired yawn   
"Gunther. Its Eren, he's gone missing"  
The man sighed   
"What did you do this time"  
Erwin growled, enough was enough  
"I didn't fucking do anything. He was home with a friend and now he's gone. No one knows where he is"  
"Tell me you're joking"  
"Do I fucking sound like I'm joking?"  
"Are you home?"  
"Where else would I be?"  
He could hear the snarl in his voice, but couldn't stop it. He'd fucked up, he got it. He didn't need it shoved in his face over and over  
"I'll come round now, you've called the police right?"  
"Yeah. They're on their way"  
"Good. See you soon"

 

Gunther arrived just before the police, Armin refused to talk to the man like had with Erwin, until the police were inside and the teen was sitting on the sofa. Erwin was amazed at how well the kid got his point of view across, it was like the boy remembered everything, but was ultimately not real help. Eren had gone missing at around 4pm, and no one had heard anything since. The police asked Erwin if he had any idea of why Eren would just take off or if anyone wished he teen harm, the slight pause at the question had everyone staring at him and he looked to Gunther for confirmation that he should continue, he wouldn't though, until Armin was taken from the room, and the teen was less than impressed over it all.

Sitting there Erwin explained what Levi had said over Kenny and Grisha having had something planned, but unable to tell the officers what, it was all just speculation. Gunther's face remained neutral while he spoke and Erwin had the feeling the man already knew everything he was saying. The police still made notes, but even though Eren could be seen as mentally unstable, the teen had only been missing 6 hours and there weren't any real signs of foul play. In the end they finger printed the door bell, before leaving and Erwin felt like all this was his fault. If he'd left Eren with Armin, it was entirely possible none of this would have happened.

Gunther tried to politely evict Armin, but the teen refused to leave and Erwin had to admire how much he seemed to care for Eren. Come morning, none of them had slept and Gunther was on the phone all morning arranging access to see Levi. It eventuated in the lawyer being allowed, but Erwin wasn't granted permission. He was left behind with the short blonde.

*  
Eren once again smacked his head when the car stopped. He heard the doors open and close, before the boot was opened and a blissfully cold breeze swept over him  
"This kids feral, he's pissed himself"  
"Who cares, once we drop him off and get paid we don't have to see him again"  
The same hands as before pulled him from the boot and dropped him less than gracefully on the ground. Gravel was fucking painful and it didn't help he already had pins and needles down his side. He was hefted up and dragged again, completely over this whole kidnap thing already.

It wasn't long before the gravel changed to grass and then concrete. He tried to make a mental note of how long it took to move between each, but forgot everything almost immediately. Why did he have to be so fucking useless? He felt the air change and it grew warm again, he realised he was inside, that was the only explanation he could think of and then he less than gently pushed down onto what he assumed to be a sofa  
"The money's in your account. Leave us"  
He heard the heavy footsteps move away and shivered, in both disgust and annoyance. He tried to seem braver than he felt, but the man standing so close to him just left him scared  
"Kenny..."  
He winced as the blindfold was yanked off so roughly he felt his hair pulled out with it. The room was tastefully decorated and Kenny moved to sit behind a desk  
"Eren, I must admit I didn't think we'd be meeting like this"  
Eren glared at the man, but all Kenny did was sigh  
"Don't be like that. You can think you're father. He made a deal with some very dangerous people and now I'm stuck cleaning up"  
"Isn't that why you wanted me money? I thought that's why you were going for custody"  
Kenny looked mildly surprised  
"So Levi told you? He really does love you. Yes, I want your money, but unfortunately we don't have that kind of time and it's gone past that now. No, they want to the son of the man who fucked them over and whatever happens to you happens to Levi after all"  
Eren felt sick to the pit of his stomach  
"Don't be like that. It was you or me, and well I value my life more than yours"  
Kenny lit his cigarette   
"I hear your pregnant... that nephew of mine wastes no time. What's it like being pregnant to him, knowing I was there first"  
"You weren't the first. I don't know what Grisha told you, but you weren't"  
Kenny lightly smacked his forehead obviously enjoying himself  
"That's right. Daddy used to fuck you, do you miss him? Do you think of him when Levi touches you?"  
Eren felt himself vomit as Kenny laughed  
"It's been fun, but this is it for me. Try to be a good kid and don't die too soon"  
The alpha stood and walked over to the teen, Eren flinched away as Kenny leant in and stubbed his cigarette out on his cheek. The teen whimpered as the man held the the cigarette down a few seconds longer on the sight  
"When you die, don't forget to thank Grisha for this"

Kenny walked from room and Eren tried to free himself. Tears poured down his face and he was so fucking confused. Just what the fuck had his father gotten himself into?

He had no idea how long he was left to sit there, his stomach ached and he prayed nothing was wrong with the baby. If it wasn't for that pain alone, he would have tried harder to escape, instead he was sitting and trying to calm his body, while probably looking like the worlds most stupid and compliant kidnapee. When they did finally come for him, they didn't blindfold him this time and the cuffs around his legs were removed. The was pulled up by his arms and forced to walk through the house by a tall blonde who seemed to have more muscles than brains. When they came to the end of the hall, a door was opened and he shoved inside. He stood staring forward as the door was locked behind him, the monitor showed the inside of Erwin's house. He could see Armin and the alpha sitting very awkwardly in the living room. A wave of relief washed over him, his friend was alright.


	39. Chapter 39

**  
Eren had been gone for a month now, Kenny had completely alibied out and Erwin couldn't believe it. The man was in court at the time Eren went missing and there was nothing unusual in his movements or any unaccountable bank transfers. 

Levi had been shifted to solitary confinement. They hadn't even questioned the alpha by the time Gunther had arrived and when the man had told Levi about Eren... to say Levi had gone psychotic was apparently an understatement... or at least that's what Gunther had told him. Levi wasn't allowed calls or visitors, so Erwin had no way of helping his friend with the pain he must be feeling, not that Levi would want to talk to him anyway.

So basically this last month had been shit. In the end he'd been forced to take time off work and spent all his free time trying to track down any traces of Eren, it was the least he could... or at least that's how it felt. There had been so many dead ends and false sightings that he couldn't help but feel he wouldn't see Eren again.

*  
Eren sat across from Zeke, the two either end of the dining table. He had no idea who the man really was, but he claimed to be Grisha's first born son. Zeke had come to him a few hours after he'd been locked in the room. The man had taken great pleasure in announcing who he was and how Grisha had been so good for his business, the man not only supplied Zeke with drugs, but also seemed to patch up the man's goons. The real problem was that Grisha was supposed to preform surgery on one of Zeke's business partners and when the man had died, Zeke had lost respect. This whole thing was basically because the Zeke had a wounded ego. It was truly laughable.

Eren looked down at the bloodied steak on his plate. Personally he liked his meat dead, this however looked revivable and his tender stomach just couldn't handle it. He was still in some pain, but hadn't miscarried, so wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Cautiously he picked up his knife and fork, starting with the vegetables. They were cold, but he'd learnt the hard way what happened when he didn't eat. His brother was just as heavy handed as Grisha, but where Grisha had fucked him, Zeke called him dirty and disgusting. He wasn't really sure why he was still alive, but as long as he was, he was going to try and get back to Levi  
"You should try the steak. It's good"  
Eren nodded as he chewed on a flavourless bean. Apparently his answer wasn't suitable as Zeke slammed his hands down on the table, causing Eren to flinch  
"I said to try the meat"  
Eren swallowed the bean and forced himself to slight through the basically raw piece of meat. He brought the fork to his mouth, but he just couldn't do it. Placing his fork back down, he closed his eyes and the sound of Zeke's chair sliding back made him cringe. The alpha crossed the distance and pulled him from the chair by his hair, dragging him along the floor and back to same room he'd been locked in. Zeke said nothing as he closed the door behind him and Eren was left alone to watch Erwin's house. He'd tried to cover the TV before, but Zeke had had him removed from the room and when he'd been returned the TV was caged so he couldn't get anywhere near it. Given he had nothing he could do, he crossed to the mattress and curled up under the dirty blanket. It was scary just how close to Grisha, Zeke truly was. He wondered if he'd turn out just as crazy as the pair.

**  
It was now the second month since Eren disappeared and Erwin was awoken to a call from Gunther. Levi was being transferred from the penitentiary to a medical holding facility. The alpha had sustained multiple wounds over the last two months and was now on suicide watch. Given Levi's condition, Gunther was able to bring Erwin in for an independent examination upon intake. Erwin had rushed to dress and Gunther had picked up him barely half an hour later. The drive to the facility was tense, both men concerned over the state they'd find Levi in.

Erwin didn't recognise his friend initially. He thought the man was just another patient. Levi's skin was yellow and it wasn't until he was actually examining his friend that he realised almost all of it was bruising. This had his heart aching, but what really hurt was the dullness behind Levi's eyes. The man was truly suffering and Erwin could see why he was on suicide watch. He made a note of the scar on Levi's right cheek, it was small and round and he was sure he knew what had made it. He couldn't even find the words to comfort the man, instead he finished his assessment and Levi was locked away, this time in a different kind of prison. Gunther had seemed just as shocked as he was by Levi's condition, the alpha had always been a fighter, but now he'd loved and lost his soulmate.

It was just over a week later that Levi made the first attempt on his life, the alpha torn a bed sheet into strips and tied one tightly around his neck. He would have died if his doctor hadn't stopped in to check in with him on a whim. Gunther appealed to the courts over everything that was happened and Levi was released into Erwin's care under house arrest.

*  
Levi sat on the bed completely numb. He couldn't remember how he'd even gotten here, all he knew was that he was just so tired. Every centimetre of his body hurt, and all he wanted was Eren, but not one knew where Eren was. Erwin was hovering by the door, but Levi didn't have the energy to face the man. He knew his friend felt guilty over this whole thing, but there was nothing that could be said or done. He weakly toed off his shoes  
"Do you want to shower?"  
Levi didn't reply, instead he moved under the covers and breathed Eren in. His mates tigers sat in the centre of the bed and he reached out for them, holding them both close to his chest. He wanted to cry, but nothing would come out... he wondered if that made him a bad mate. Eren was suffering and he couldn't even cry for his love. He brought his knees up as he curled around the tigers, it seemed so long ago now. But then again it was... he wished so hard he could go back to that day and just take Eren away. When he closed his eyes he saw his mates gentle smile. It hurt all the more knowing he'd caused all of this  
"I'll be right down the hall if you need me"  
Once again he didn't reply, words wouldn't change how he felt. 

*  
Eren clung to the mesh of the cage around the live CCTV feed for Erwin's house. Levi was there, his mate was laying on his bed holding both tigers close. Something had to be terribly wrong if Levi was there... he knew he'd been held for a long time now, but no way was it anywhere near a year. He slumped down as he stared at the screen, he could practically see the hopelessness his mate must feel. Zeke had taken away everything sharp, even keeping his fingernails cut short to prevent him from using his body to get a message to his mate. He'd tried to steal a knife once, but Zeke had threatened to cut his child out. His cell had nothing he could use. The walls were smooth, the mesh installed in a way he couldn't bend or break it. The clothes he wore were basically pyjamas, with no buttons. But seeing Levi like that has rekindled the fire that he hadn't even realised had been shrinking. He had to get back to him before it was too late.

*  
Levi hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was soon awakened, fine beads of sweat rolling off his skin. Another nightmare. Once again Eren had been screaming at him for help but he hadn't been able to move at all. He stumbled from the bed and promptly landed on the floor, given his lack of desire to move he looked across the floor, frowning as something small caught his attention, halfheartedly he rolled towards it. Eren's box of blades. His mate had brought them to the apartment. He hadn't used them since the day Levi walked in on him... well that was until he ended up in jail, but at the time Levi let him keep them because they'd been Eren's only comfort in that house. His fingers caught the edge and pulled the box over. It'd fallen between the bedside table and the bed, so it wasn't surprising Erwin had missed them. For a second he seriously considered how easy it would be to just cut his wrists and be done. But he couldn't do that. What if Eren was out there and trying to get back to him?

"Levi?"  
He jumped, he'd forgotten about Erwin. He pushed the box back where it was and sat up  
"Are you alright?"  
He nodded and forced himself up, embarrassed by how badly he was shaking   
"Are you hungry? It's nearly time for your medication"  
He wasn't hungry and wondered if this was how Eren had felt about everything  
"How about you take a shower and then come down?"  
He forced himself to nod, because that what the man wanted. Erwin hovered  
"There's some of your clothes in the wardrobe. Eren liked to wear them"  
The small gesture by his mate made his heart ache in a way he didn't know was possible, he was sure it was too broken to feel. He moved to the wardrobe and opened it, his clothes hung neatly next to Eren's and he pulled down one of Eren's T-shirts, and a pair of his own pants. Erwin seemed satisfied that he was moving under his own steam, and left. Levi hurried to retrieve the blades and move to the bathroom.

He closed the door and cursed the fact it didn't lock, he was sure it used to. Sliding from his clothes he moved to sit on the edge of the bathroom, and looked down at his bruised legs. He couldn't imagine the pain his mate was going through, or what was happening to him. But fuck he needed something, anything to let him know Eren was still alive. His fingers shook as he opened the small black box and slid out the first blade. He could see the traces of blood and rust on it, and small whimper fell from his lips. Once again he found himself doing the same thing he'd never expected to do. There were so many lines running through his mind. I love you. I need you. I miss you. I'm sorry... but none of them seemed to convey all he wanted to say. Instead he went for "where are you?". Everywhere he looked he saw traces of Eren, every thought he had came back to his mate. But after everything, Eren wasn't by his side.

He replaced the blade and slipped the box into the pants he was intending to change into, before moving to the shower. It'd been so long since he had a real shower, that the water actually hurt. But still, it barely really registered over the pain of not having Eren.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breaths guys

Eren groaned as he awoke, he'd thought morning sickness was supposed to ease with time, his had not. Using his hand to firmly pinch his nose and cover his mouth, he desperately swallowed as he tried to move over to the room's door. Zeke got mad if he vomited in his room, whether he could help it or not. He stumbled and hit the door hard, nearly losing his struggle not to vomit. With his free hand he pounded against the door  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
He cringed at the voice, but still, the blonde haired man on the other side of the door opened it. Zeke had lost his shit at the man for "letting" Eren vomit in his room, and Eren had the feeling the blonde was still paying for it. Taking a firm hold on his forearm, the man shoved him in the direction of the bathroom. He barely made it into the room, before being shoved down to the floor. He winced as his knees hit the tiles, and his body shook as he finally threw up  
"Fucking omega filth. All you're good does a fuck when you're on heat and then this shit happens"  
Eren's eyes filled with tears, the walls he'd built during all his years of abuse from Grisha, had been torn down Levi and now he couldn't seem to ignore the comment as easily. His hands clenched against the floor as he hung his head over the toilet. In this position his leg was left aching from the message Levi had sent him the previous week. He knew exactly what his mate was trying to say and it only strengthened his desire to escape his crazed brother. His hand slipped as he brought the other up to support himself better, a small piece of rough tile cut into his palm. Without trying to seem too suspicious, he tried to pry a small piece of it into his hand. By the time he was finally done, his fingertips were bloodied, but he had a small triangular piece of shard safely in his palm. When the blonde stood him up, he slipped the shard into the waist band of his pants and moved to wash his hands  
"Why are you bleeding"  
Eren tried to act normal  
"I slipped and cut my palm on a piece of broken tile"  
He hurriedly washed his hand, before showing it to the blonde. The man huffed and took him by the arm again, while Eren slipped the shard back into his pocket.

Locked away in his room, he knew Zeke wouldn't want to see him until lunch. He moved carefully back to his mattress and slid his pants down. His brother had forced him to shower... well in reality the man hosed him down, before throwing him back in his room... two days ago, which meant he had 4 more days before Zeke would see him naked again. He looked down at his leg. He didn't know where he was, but he did know Zeke's name. It wouldn't matter what he put, once Zeke saw it he'd probably end up dead. So under Levi's message, he carved the word "Zeke". Hopefully his mate would be able to work it out. After that he pulled his pants up and slipped the shard under the mattress. He then carefully crawled across the room to look at the monitors.

*  
Levi was sitting at the table, staring down at the toast he was supposed to be eating for breakfast. He could feel Erwin's eyes on him, and hesitated as he went to raise a slice. His eyes widened as he realised what he was feeling, and he scrambled back from the table  
"Levi!?"  
Erwin was both alarmed and confused, and then probably even more confused as he pulled down his sweat pants. The word "Zeke" lay under his question and his heart began to race. Eren was trying to ask for help, he looked up to Erwin, he could feel himself smiling  
"Zeke"  
His friend frowned and Levi pulled his pants up   
"Call Gunther"  
"Levi, you're not making sense"  
"I just got a reply from Eren. It says Zeke. We need to find out who or what Zeke is and Gunther will know"  
Erwin shook his head  
"You don't even know if it's from Eren"  
Levi couldn't understand... Eren had been gone near on 3 months by now. It was literally the first thing his omega had said in all that time  
"And we don't know it's not"  
He snatched Erwin's phone off the table and unlocked it, it was easy enough to guess the pin given the grease marks on the screen. He pulled up Gunther's details while Erwin stared holes through him. The man didn't answer and he rushed to explain what had just happened and asked Gunther to come straight over once he'd received the message. Erwin waited until he'd hung up  
"Levi, I don't think you should be this excited. It's been months. You don't even know if there's anyone named Zeke that he knows... or that Kenny knows. Hell, Eren might not even know them, it could be a name that means nothing at all"  
"And it could be the fucking key to finding him"  
Levi cursed the cuff around his ankle. The moment he set foot outside the yard, the police would be notified. He couldn't risk that, not now. Not until he knew something more. Unable to look at his friend, he strode from the kitchen and up to the bedroom. He pulled Eren's blades out again. He wanted to reply, but didn't know what to say. He just needed to somehow tell Eren he got it. 

 

Erwin yelled his name and Levi rushed to stash the blades, his friend opening the door with one hand over the bottom of his phone  
"Gunther says he knows that name. Grisha had another kid. A boy named Zeke, apparently the kid was crazy and sent away before his first wife died... he's contacting the police"  
Levi nodded, it didn't feel real, but at the same time it felt too real. He had no idea what kind of state his mate would be in, physically or mentally... even if he got Eren's body back... no, his mate was coherent enough to send him a message. Eren was fine and the baby would be fine.

*  
Eren knew something was wrong when he was dragged outside. He hadn't been allowed outside for months, and for some unknown reason Kenny Ackerman was there. Zeke stool across from them, and Eren shivered as his eyes landed on the pistol in the man's hand  
"Eren, my little traitor. How could you do this? How could you tell Levi about me? It wasn't time... you ruined all the hard work I've put in and time and resources I've wasted keeping you and that thing inside you alive and god, you're such a disappointment"  
Eren swallowed, he had no idea how Zeke knew already, but then he groaned to himself. If Zeke was watching Levi and Erwin, it was just as plausible he'd been watching him all along.

"I get he's fucked it up. But I made good on our deal right..."  
Eren couldn't focus on Kenny's desperate speak of self preservation. He could hear his heart pounding. He was so close... but Zeke was so serious. He'd spent every night looking at the man's face, and the anger and rage he saw now... it was like Zeke hadn't been angry before at all. As Zeke raised the gun at Kenny, he moved without thinking. He was just so tired. So tired of being hurt and seeing others hurt. Tired of blood and death and hatred. He felt himself hit the alpha, but he screamed when a sharp piercing pain shot through his shoulder. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

**  
Erwin watched as Levi gasped and collapsed sideways, his friend hit his face on the way down and Gunther was already calling an ambulance as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happen.

Gunther had come around after talking to the police, with no other leads, they'd promised to investigate the whereabouts of Zeke, and the man had driven over to personally tell them that. Erwin was secretly sure his friend had turned up just in case he needed help with Levi if it was a worse case scenario. Levi had gone to stand, and to start pacing yet again, Erwin's own nerves were wearing thin and he'd banished Levi to the kitchen. Gunther hadn't been impressed, all it took was one look and they both moved into the kitchen. Erwin to apologise and Gunther to make sure he did. That's when Levi had collapsed.

He rolled his friend gently onto his back so he could open Levi's shirt. Blood was spreading fast from the wound he couldn't see and he was worried it might be a major bleed. The buttons wouldn't give, so he was forced to rip the shirt open and eyed Levi's shoulder in confusion, it took him a moment to actually realise what he seeing and stripped his own shirt to apply pressure  
"What is it?"  
"Gunshot wound"  
Gunther seemed confused as he told the emergency services operator "gunshot wound"  
"Eren's been shoot and Levi's got the same fucking injury"  
He could almost hear the penny dropping as what he was saying registered with Gunther. Erwin cursed the fact that Levi was already bleeding into his shirt. He shouldn't be bleeding this much, but then again Levi didn't have the bullet inside to limit the bleed. He pulled the shirt back and slipped his fingers inside the wound trying to feel for the bleed. His fingers slipped, but years of surgery told him when he'd found the cause and he used his fingers to clamp it  
"How far away that ambulance?"  
Gunther asked the operator  
"10 minutes"  
That meant it wasn't coming from the hospital he worked at and he'd need to get it rerouted there  
"End the call. Go wait out the front and call the police, they need to know Eren's been shot, the blood loss could cause him to the baby. That's if he's still pregnant"  
Gunther paled, he explained to the woman he needed to call the police and Erwin tried not to snap  
"Hang up the fucking phone. The numbers in mine if you're so worried"  
"She's transferring me"  
Well that kind of made things easier, but every second they wasted was a second longer that Eren wasn't getting help. Gunther finally got through and rushed to explain everything to whoever was on the other end of the line.

Erwin heard the sirens before Gunther, the man still hadn't migrated from the kitchen, but the sirens spurred him into action. Erwin looked up a moment, before dropping his focus back to Levi. His friend was pale and his pulse slow. He had no idea how long had passed since Levi went down, but his fingers had cramped into position. The next few minutes were a flurry of activity as Gunther showed the paramedics in and Erwin explained what happened and instructed them to drive to the hospital he worked at.

He was sitting in the back of the ambulance when a call came through the radio, a pregnant teenager with a gunshot to the upper left shoulder, the paramedic in the back looked to him  
"Ask them for a description"  
The woman stood and leant forward to talk with her co-worker and Erwin tried to pay attention as the information was relayed  
"About 5'10, brown hair. Roughly 4 months pregnant"  
"That's Eren, Levi's mate"  
The woman looked at him and nodded and Erwin looked back down at Levi  
"They found him, he's going to be just fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up!


	41. Chapter 41

Levi winced as his world came slowly into focus, he tried to push himself up, but was hit with a wave of nausea and fell back onto the ridiculously plump pillows. He couldn't organise his thoughts, but he did know he was in hospital and in a world of hurt. His nose felt blocked, his head was throbbing, but oh sweet baby Jesus... his shoulder... he ground his teeth and tried to push himself back up again  
"Stop trying to escape. You'll undo all my hard work"  
He frowned, he knew that voice. Why the fuck did his head have to be so fucking foggy. His tongue felt fat and clumsy as he tried to form the words  
"What..."  
"What happened? Eren got shot, which means you got shot"  
Eren's name cleared the fog in a heartbeat and he surged up, only for Erwin to push him back down, he snarled as he tried to push against the man  
"Levi, stop. Eren's here too. They found him, he's not awake, but he's here"  
Tears of relief formed   
"Someone reported a house fire on the outskirts of Trost. The first responders found him and Kenny there"  
A furious snarl erupted and he bared his teeth at his uncles name  
"That fucker"  
"Well that fucker is dead. Bullet to the brain"  
Levi's eyes narrowed and he winced at the increasing pain in his shoulder   
"Shoulder?"  
He gave a single nod  
"Hold on"  
Erwin stood and moved to the IV line, Levi closed his eyes, he knew the man was adjusting the morphine dose, but he opened his eyes again when he heard the sound of the privacy curtain sliding across the bar. Erwin was on the way, but the man rolled the IV slightly behind the bedhead and when he stepped aside, Levi's heart soared  
"It's a private room, and there's guards out the front... you being a criminal and all. I had to fight them so they wouldn't put restraints on you. But I do expect you to stay put, no sneaking over to sit with him, if you behave then we'll see about getting you moving tomorrow"  
The morphine was beginning to take effect, but he struggled to hold his eyes open as long as possible, burning the image of his mate into his brain.

*  
Levi woke a few hours later to the sound of whimpers and tears, he didn't need to be told Eren was in distress. Carefully he slid the cannula from his hand and then disconnected the monitor pads from his chest, and finally the heart rate monitor from his finger. The machine began to beep and he forced himself up, rather unsteadily, to silence the damn thing. 

Padding across to Eren's side was an effort and a half. Sweat was on his brow by the time he'd cross the 2 metres between them. 

Tears were rolling down Eren's cheek as he cried in sleep and Levi released the beds safety rail so he could move to climb up next to the teen. Having his left arm out of commission made things even harder and he swore lightly as he knocked his left arm. He wanted to lay with his mate and pulled him into his arms, then kiss away all the teens pain, but he couldn't lay on his left arm and if he crossed around to the other side of the bed he risked Eren's arm. His mate whimpered again and Levi shook his gently, yet awkwardly as he tried to wake him  
"Eren... come on baby, open your eyes for me"  
He winced as he realised he'd used the word baby, he'd never called Eren baby before  
"Eren, please, its Levi. Open your eyes for me"  
He shook his mate slightly harder and Eren's eyes snapped open as he took a gasping breath, Levi ground his teeth as a wave of fear came off the teen  
"Eren, hey, look at me..."  
He reached up and cupped Eren's left cheek, turning the omegas face to look at him. His mate was still fearful, but Eren seemed to realise it was him. His hand curled around Levi's pants as he shook  
"Levi...?"  
"Yeah baby, it's me"  
Eren let out a choked sob and Levi slid slightly so he could nuzzle against the teens face  
"I was so scared..."  
Eren nodded ever so slightly again him  
"Me too..."  
"You were so brave. Your message is how we found you. You did so well... god... fuck, I'm so sorry all this happened..."  
"'s not your fault"  
"I should have been there for you"  
Eren continued to cry against him and Levi nuzzled and pressed kissed against the teens face. He had no words for how good it felt to finally be back with his mate.

He was still in Eren's bed when Erwin returned. The teen had fallen back to sleep in his hold, and Levi was watching him sleep for any signs of another nightmare  
"I thought I told you to stay in bed"  
Levi glared at his friend as he approached the bed. His alpha side couldn't help but be protective of his pregnant and injured mate  
"He was having a nightmare"  
Erwin nodded and moved to sit on Levi's abandoned bed  
"Has he woken?"  
"Yeah for about 10 minutes earlier this morning, he cried until he fell back to sleep"  
"Did he say anything about where he's been?"  
"No, he was too upset"  
"And what about you? Any nightmares? Any pain?"  
"No nightmares, but the morphines worn off and I don't think I could move even if I wanted to"  
Erwin slipped from the bed and moved to his side, he placed his palm on Levi's forehead   
"You've got a fever, I know you don't want to let Eren go, but I need to hook you back up to the IV"  
Levi looked down at Eren, he really couldn't move himself away and shook his head  
"Levi, you'll be no good to him if you develop an infection"  
Erwin began to gently seperate Eren from Levi's hold and Levi growled without meaning to, Erwin gave him a look that screamed "seriously?" and Levi clenched his fist so in an attempt to control his anger. Logic meant nothing when it came to love  
"Can you walk?"  
Levi looked at him and apparently took too long to reply, as Erwin then proceeded to lift him up and carry him back to his own bed  
"Don't get used to this"  
Levi shook his head  
"I'd be quite happy if you never did that again"  
His friend laughed lightly   
"Let's get you hooked up again. I'll get a new bag, so I'm trusting you to behave yourself"  
Levi nodded and Erwin left. He shifted down on the bed in a vain attempt to find a comfortable position.

*  
Eren whimpered as he woke with a start, his arm was burning, but the warmth and comfort told him he wasn't with Zeke any longer. He tried to draw in a deep breath, but the smell of Levi filled his senses and he lout a small cry  
"Eren. It's ok. You're safe"  
His heart was racing from just hearing Levi's words, he turned to look towards where the words hand come from. Levi was laying across from him, propped up and gently smiling. The teen struggled up, his left hand coming to his stomach without thinking. He hissed as pain shot down his arm  
"You've got to stay still for me, you got shot... do you remember?"  
He was shot? When was he shot? Was it Zeke? Where was the man now? A sense of dread filled him and he whimpered in fear  
"Eren?"  
He shook his head, he knew he shouldn't be so afraid, but he was  
"Hey, deep breaths... you're safe, the baby's safe..."  
The baby. He hadn't even thought about the child, despite the fact his hand was awkwardly laying against the swell. He was still pregnant... he let out a shaky breath before trying to suck a deep one in  
"How long?"  
"I don't know how long we've been here, Erwin came by earlier and you were awake sometime this morning"  
"I was?"  
"Yeah, I held you until Erwin literally picked me up and put me back to bed. How are you feeling?"  
"My... my shoulder hurts..."  
Levi nodded  
"That's what happens when you get shot"  
Eren closed his eyes, he knew his mate was trying to soothe him with humour, but it only left him feeling guilty. He felt like he was forgetting something important, but it slipped away as he tried to remember  
"I'll push the call button, Erwin had to adjust my painkillers, so he'll probably do the same for you"  
Eren nodded, he didn't care, just as long as Levi was still with him and their child was alright.

He'd nearly fallen back to sleep when he felt Erwin enter, he forced his heavy eyelids open and blinked the blurriness away  
"Eren, its good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
He felt himself wince as he tried to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulder   
"That good hey? Is it just your shoulder?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"No pain in your stomach?"  
His throat tightened. Should there be? He heard Levi growl   
"You're scaring him"  
"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't..."  
"No... I don't know... everything hurts"  
"You've been through one hell of an experience"  
The man crossed to his bed and Eren flinched away, Erwin said nothing, instead he adjusted something to do with his IV line. The blonde alpha finished what he was doing and moved to drag the visitors chair from the corner, so it was situated between the two bed. Levi wasted no time  
"How long have we been here?"  
"You were both brought in yesterday afternoon"  
"And how's Eren? And the baby?"  
"The bullet stopped most of the bleed, the foetuses both went into distress, but if Eren's in no pain from them it's a good sign"  
Eren's heart leapt. Babies?  
"Wait... as in"  
"As in he's got two little ones in there"  
Eren didn't know what to say or how to feel... he didn't know if he could raise one... let alone two...  
"Physically the bruises and cuts will heal in time. As for your shoulders... we won't know until the swelling goes down what kind of long term effects you'll have"  
Erwin's words washed over him, he was still processing having twins   
"And his blood work?"  
"He's slightly anemic, but else wise good across the board. No STIs or signs of sexual trauma"  
Eren blushed slightly at the thought that someone had examined him, he could feel Levi's worried gaze on him  
"... he didn't touch me... just smacked me around..."  
His voice was pathetically low  
Levi didn't say anything and he hoped that was a good thing  
"The police will want to talk with you now you're awake, but I'll hold off a little longer before calling them"  
"Thanks Erwin"  
Eren nodded but didn't voice his thanks, he was beginning to feel sleepy again, but wanted to stay awake. Still he couldn't stop the yawn from escaping his lips  
"I'll leave you two to get some rest, if anything happens just press the call button again"  
Levi thanked Erwin again and the door closed behind the man. A sleepy warmth had settled and he couldn't stop himself from succumbing to it.

*  
Levi watched as Eren drifted back to sleep. Twins. He couldn't believe it... he was stupidly happy, but couldn't help but worry. He had no idea if they'd send him back to jail now Eren had been found. His mate was strong, but being knocked around for 3 months had to have taken its toll, not just physically. He knew there were a lot of long nights ahead of them, and with his own uncertain future his mate would undoubtedly panic over what was to come.

Eren woke him with a scream, the teen was panting and sobbing by the time he'd managed to untangle himself from everything again. He rushed to Eren's bed and moved to pull the teen close  
"I've got you, I'm here"  
He rubbed Eren's side gently, he couldn't exactly pull the teen up against him, like he'd liked, and as Eren started to calm he moved his hand to rest on the teens belly  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi sighed softly  
"I love you"  
Eren didn't reply, he just held on tightly. If that's all he could manage, then that's what he'd take  
"So twins?"  
Eren tensed and moved closer to him, it had to hurt, but the teen basically had his face against his chest now   
"I'm sorry..."  
"For what?"  
"Twins..."  
Levi snorted, it was a stupid thing to be sorry for   
"It's fine, it's more than fine..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I promise"  
"Are you sure?"  
"More than sure. I can picture it now... two mini Eren's running around"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... I don't want them to be omegas"  
Levi frowned, but could understand why  
"Eren, our kids aren't going to be like us. We know what shitty parentings like..."  
"But..."  
The teen dropped his sentence  
"But what?"  
He kept his tone gentle as he prompted his mate to continue  
"Dad... dad was crazy... and Zeke... he was just like him..."  
"I thought you said..."  
"No... he didn't touch me like that... but... he was almost exactly like him..."  
Levi rubbed Eren's stomach gently   
"It'll be fine. I promise. We'll both be there for each other and for them. We'll love them and keep them safe. Our kids aren't going to suffer"  
Eren nodded against him and hissed  
"You should probably layback down"  
"I... it's scary... even though you're just there... it's scary"  
Levi nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head.

It was another few hours before the police came, Levi hadn't met either officer before and was forced to sit on his own bed while Eren cried and choked out his statement. He still couldn't remember being shot and Levi prayed it stayed that way. The who process dragged on and on as they asked the same questions over and over. By the end of it, the alpha wanted to murder Zeke and then the two police that had left Eren a shaking wreck, he'd worked himself up so much that Erwin had to give him a sedative, despite Eren begging him not to. Erwin helped him this time to disconnect everything other than the IV, and helped him move to lay with Eren. This time he was laying next to the teens injured arm, careful not to touch it as his own injured hand gripped the teens. He was so proud that Eren had fought, though he was still stuck on the fact that Erwin's house had been bugged. The alpha had immediately consented to having his whole house searched, it fucking stung to know Eren was watching and he hadn't been able to reach out.


	42. Chapter 42

They were both kept in hospital for a week. The police came twice more and left Eren a wreck both times, Eren tried hard to pull himself together, but Levi could feel how bad everything was getting to him. The day they were released Levi couldn't have been happier. He was allowed to stay with Eren for the time being and Erwin made himself scarce after dropping them back home and the police had reinstalled Levi's ankle monitor.

Eren had already retreated up to what was now officially their room, Levi couldn't blame him. It'd only taken one look at the uniforms to set the teen on edge. The alpha knocked lightly and let himself into their room, Eren was sitting on the bed with his hands on his stomach and Levi smiled  
"Hey, all done. Erwin's gone so we have the whole house to ourselves"  
Eren looked up at him shyly and Levi felt his heart lurch. The teen was truly beautiful, even with his arm in a sling  
"Sooo... what do you want to do? We can try and make lunch, or watch TV or sleep?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Given we're both one armed, I don't think we should be allowed in the kitchen"  
Levi crossed and sat down on the edge of the bed  
"That may be true, but unlike you mines not in a sling"  
Eren nodded, his mate looked so sad and he knew that the teen was feeling guilty over the wound. The bullet may have stopped most of the bleed, but the delay in medical attention had caused what was more than likely permanent damage  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't help what happened and you did the best you could"  
Eren sniffled and Levi ignored the pain to pull his mate close  
"But... Kenny died... he was the last of your family"  
"He was no family of mine, not for years and especially not after what he did to you"  
His mate sniffled again and Levi nuzzled against him. Having Eren so close was driving him crazy, he wanted to strip the teen down and "examine" every inch of his perfect skin. He pressed open mouthed kisses against Eren's skin and felt the teen shiver, but given Eren didn't complain, he continued as he pleased until his mate finally let out a small moan. Levi smirked as he pulled back, before pulling Eren in for their first deep kiss since the one in jail. His mates lips were so soft and his mouth so warm and sweet, Levi couldn't stop himself, even if he'd wanted to, but eventually they had to break the kiss to breathe and Eren immediately looked down  
"What is it?"  
"I... I can't..."  
He could feel how aroused the teen was, but now the kiss had broken he could smell the fear. He slid his right hand back and then lifted it to cup his mates face   
"It's alright. This is alright, we don't need to go any further"  
"But..."  
"But nothing. You need time to heal"  
Eren shook his head sadly and Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead  
"I think I want to take a shower"  
The teens voice was low and Levi watched as Eren flinched when he went to move   
"Let me help you"  
The alpha gently undid the sling and Eren's whole frame seemed to relax with the action  
"Does the sling make it worse"  
His mate nodded and Levi made a mental note  
"Do you need help with your shirt?"  
"No... I'll be fine..."

Levi watched as Eren left. He sighed slightly in frustration, it felt like they were nearly back at step one all over again. At least this time he had Eren's heart and trust. With nothing to do, he pulled the blankets on the bed back for when Eren returned and wandered downstairs to try and find something for his mate to eat. Eren may have been eating while he'd been away, but now he was barely managing a few mouthfuls. Finding a few apples in the fridge, Levi pulled them out and then spent the next 5 minutes massacring them. He'd tried to hold them, but pins and needles in his arm made it hard. He shook his head at the sad attempt, but still placed the pieces on a plate before grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge and heading back upstairs.

He forgot to knock and Eren looked terrified when he opened the door, his mate rushed to cover himself and Levi ignored the action. He carried the plate over and placed it down on the bed with the water, before moving to squat down in front of the omega   
"Eren?"  
His mate wouldn't look at him  
"Look, I know your scared, but to me your beautiful. You don't need to hide or cover yourself. I love every inch of you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm sorry I'm so dirty... and disgusting"  
Levi's chest ached  
"You aren't. You're perfect and I love you"  
His teen continued to deny his words and Levi tugged the sheets gently from his mates hands. Eren covered his face and began to sob, but Levi moved to kiss his swollen stomach  
"I love you"  
He repeated the words over and over as he pressed kisses to Eren's stomach and his mate continued to cry. Pulling back he struggled out his own shirt and pulled Eren's hands from his face and placed them on his chest   
"Don't listen to anyone but me. I'm here. I'm real and this heart beats for you"  
Eren hiccuped as he snorted and Levi found it adorable   
"I've gotten pretty cheesy haven't I?"  
His mate nodded and offered the tiniest of smiles as he pulled his hands back  
"I... I can't help but feel it"  
"I know, but I'll tell you how perfect you are as many times as it takes for you to realise it's true"  
Eren went to shake his head, but Levi took his face and kissed him before he could. Somewhat awkwardly, and without breaking the kiss, Levi moved up so he was straddling Eren's lap. When the kiss broke, he held his mate against him. They'd get through this together.

*  
Eren shook as he stared into the bathroom mirror. Levi was still sleeping, but he couldn't. He'd spent the night jumping at the slightest of sounds, until finally he'd snuck into the bathroom. He was just too scared. Kenny was dead. Zeke had left him for dead. And Levi would be taken away any day now... the alpha hadn't said anything about it, but Levi had only served 4 months of the 18. They were hardly going to let him spend the rest of it under house arrest. He winced as hushed his children, he was too scared to admit he sometimes got pains. He didn't want them to think he was an idiot for not knowing that they were perfectly normal... but he couldn't help it. He only knew what they told him at school. Sliding to the floor he curled around his stomach. He'd tried to be what Levi wanted and he'd tried to be brave, but now he was even more terrified then when Kenny had been after him. 

There was a creak on the other side of the door and he let out a small cry before clamping both hands over his mouth. They were coming to get him. Zeke would be so mad... he slid backwards across the bathroom floor until his back hit the wall and he couldn't do any further. His heart was racing, he could hear it and it only increased the level of terror he felt. Beneath him grew warm and wet, but he barely noticed it. If he stayed quite they couldn't get him  
When the door knob began to turn he clenched his eyes closed and held his breath. He'd be good. He'd do what they wanted... as long as they didn't hurt him again.

*  
Levi had awoken to find Eren's side of the bed empty and cold. He tried to push down the panic as he crawled from the bed and turned the lamp on. The soft yellow light showed no sign of his mate. Bathroom, maybe he's just in the bathroom... even with medication Eren's morning sickness had been horrible, sometimes the teen would be stuck in the bathroom so long Levi was sure he'd become one with it. He rubbed his arms lightly as he padded from the bedroom in his underwear. Pants were just too much trouble and he liked to feel Eren's back against his chest when the teen let him cuddle him. He paused as the floor creaked, he was sure he'd heard a small cry and waited a few moments before moving to open the bathroom door.

Turning the handle the door swung open, the light blinded him so a second, but then the smells of piss and fear hit him and he looked at Eren's form. His mate was curled into a ball, a yellow puddle beneath him  
"Eren?"  
Eren didn't respond and he moved closer, the teens eyes were scrunched tight and his hands against his mouth. Obviously trying to hide his presence. Not caring about the mess, Levi sat and pulled Eren into his lap. His mate fought against him and Levi hushed him  
"It's me. It's just me. You're safe"  
Eren continued to fight and smacked his left arm firmly against the bath, causing Levi to wince in sympathy  
"Eren, you need to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you"  
It took a few moments for the teens actions to weaken and then stop. Eren sat in his arms, not moving and Levi wasn't even sure his mate was breathing. He repositioned Eren with no struggle at all and stared at his mates vacant eyes. He wondered how many of these episodes Eren had dragged himself out of in the last 3 weeks they'd been home. This was the second one he knew of, but he didn't put it past his mate to try and hide it from him. He rubbed Eren's cold body and nuzzled his neck, trying to comfort the teen. He had no idea how long he sat there before Eren weakly whispered his name. The teen was immediately embarrassed and tried to push Levi away, but hissed as he moved his left arm  
"You knocked it pretty hard"  
Eren looked at him, embarrassment turning to confusion and Levi just shook his head  
"Let's get cleaned up and go back to bed"

Whether because he was too tired or just to tired to fight any longer, Eren let him strip him down. The bruising had mostly faded, and parts of the cuts had healed. Zeke however was still red and Levi's heart ached. That one word had saved Eren, but that one word was now a constant reminder. He moved from Eren to turn the shower on, then guided Eren into the warm water. His mate tried to clean himself, but his movements were clumsy, so Levi took over. He washed Eren's hair and worked his way down, kissing and massaging the teens skin gently as he took it all in. He showered himself much more roughly before turning the water off and pulling Eren close  
"It will get better. I promise"  
"When..."  
His mate sounded so broken and Levi guided him out the shower before grabbing Eren's towel and wrapping it around him  
"I can't tell you when. But I'll be there with you"  
Tears began to spill and Levi grabbed his own towel. He wasn't about to have his mate freezing while they had this conversation. He lifted Eren easily, surprising the teen and he ignored the pain and numbness as he carried his mate to their room and then sat him down. He used his own towel to dry Eren   
"I can't tell you when. There's no magic cure, but when you're scared, you need to tell me"  
"I-I'm scared all the time..."  
Levi felt his anger rise, but swallowed it down   
"They'll catch Zeke and in a few years this will all be a bad dream. We'll be living in a new house, with the twins and I'll be a surgeon and you'll be perfect at whatever you choose to do "  
"Levi... it hurts"  
Levi frowned and pulled back, squatting down to look at Eren's face  
"What hurts?"  
"My stomach... for... for a while now"  
Levi's heart dropped   
"Eren, what kind of pain is it? Is it sharp? Or an ache"  
"B-both..."  
His mate sounded so guilty and Levi tried to keep his tone evenly. They'd done an ultrasound at the hospital and everything had been fine, and Eren was due for his next one the following week, but if he'd been in pain for a while  
"Do you want to get this checked? Make sure the twins are alright?"  
Eren looked at him, like he was searching for something, but then nodded as he bit his lip  
"Let's get dressed and I'll get Erwin. We need to call the police and let them know where we're going"

Eren let Levi dress him, and then the alpha dressed himself. He left Eren sitting on their bed as he moved to wake his friend. He winced as he knocked on Erwin's door. The man would have only just got home given his split shift schedule. His friend answered the door looking like death warmed up. His eyes were red rimmed and he yawned loudly  
"Levi, what's wrong?"  
Exhaustion dropped from every word   
"Eren's in pain. It's his stomach"  
His friends eyes widened  
"How long for?"  
"He said a while. Both sharp and aching pain"  
Erwin nodded  
"Grab my keys, I'll take him in"  
"I'm coming with you"  
"No. The police are already scratching at the door, Eren's the only reason you haven't been sent back yet. You need to stay and wait"  
Levi growled  
"They're my children. He's my soulmate!"  
"And that's why he needs for you to be here as long as possible. You go talk to him while I change"  
The door was closed in his face and Levi kicked the bottom of it.


	43. Chapter 43

The alpha paced, they'd been gone hours and despite the fact that Erwin had said he'd call, he hadn't and Levi was about ready to explode. His heart couldn't take it. He needed Eren. He needed him safe and in his arms. He turned yet again and his head snapped up when the front door finally opened. He jogged down the stairs and all but launched himself on Eren when the kid stepped through the door. Eren didn't return the embrace, he didn't do anything and Levi looked to Erwin   
"What's wrong? What happened? Is it the twins?"  
"Lets sit down"  
Levi's heart dropped and his chest tightened  
"Erwin..."  
"Levi, Eren's exhausted"  
Levi pulled back to look at his mate. The omegas eyes were bloodshot and his nose red. The alpha placed his arm around Eren's shoulders and guided him into the living room, he pulled Eren into his lap, his mate still nonrespondent   
"What is it?"  
"There... was a complication. He miscarried one of the twins. The others fine, good heartbeat and vitals, but the other one... I'm so sorry. Neither of you deserve this"  
Levi could feel Erwin's eyes on him  
"Thank you... can you leave us alone"  
"If you need anything"  
Levi didn't reply and listened to Erwin leave.

*  
Eren was in shock, his body was numb. He felt like everything Zeke had said was true. He was dirty. He was nothing. He was a slut and the world would be better without him. He felt like he'd killed his own child and he just wanted to die. Levi had been so happy. So proud. And now. He couldn't even remember leaving the hospital, or the drive home. Even now he was only barely aware of his mate holding him. There'd been something about a blood clot, but he couldn't remember the doctors words. Levi had said things would get better... his alpha had lied. 

His body shook with uncontrollable tremors. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Levi didn't speak, he just held him close. He had no idea how long he sat there. 

*  
Eren had spent the last week in bed, the loss had hit him hard, but Levi couldn't help but be more relieved over the fact Eren was even still alive. His mate wouldn't talk, but he hadn't hurt himself and that was a small victory, at least to him. The alpha showered and dressed before heading back to Eren  
"Eren, you have to get up, he'll be here soon"  
By he, Levi meant the counsellor he'd organised for his mate. The man himself was an omega, who only took on omega clients and Levi hoped that the man would be able to get through to Eren. He watched as the teen pushed himself up and moved towards the door. Other than bathroom trips, Eren seemed too scared to be elsewhere in the house even when he was with him. Hence why his mate was becoming one with the bed. It wasn't ideal, but as long as Eren was still breathing, Levi had hope. Erwin had also been in contact with Gunther. Due to the fact that Zeke hadn't been tracked down and had known associates at Trost Penitentiary, his house arrest had been extended.

Eren finally returned and sat heavily on the bed. Levi moved to help him dress and Eren said nothing as he did. He had just finished dressing the teen when the doorbell rang and Eren flinched away. Levi's phone chimed and the alpha soothed his mate  
"That's the counsellor. He said he'd text when he arrived"  
Eren gave a tiny nod and Levi helped him up. He kept an arm around the teens waist as he helped him downstairs and into the living room. He grabbed the throw rug and covered Eren's legs before pressing a kiss to the teens forehead  
"I'll be right back"

The man at the door wasn't what he expected, Levi smiled and extended his hand  
"Thomas, right?"  
Thomas took his hand and shook it  
"And you're Levi"  
"Yep, come on in"  
Levi lead Thomas into the living room and sat next to Eren, taking his hand   
"Eren, my names Thomas. Levi called me, but you probably already know that, so let me tell you a little about myself..."  
Levi watched Eren out the corner of his eye. His mate was listening which was a good start   
"I'm an omega. My soulmate died in a car accident. I myself was pregnant and that's what saved my life. But that day I lost my child and the man I thought I'd be spending forever with"  
Eren trembled and Levi gripped his hand tighter.  
"For a long time it was so hard to get out of bed, but I realised that this wasn't what my alpha would want for me. After that I got my degree and since then I've been taking on only omega clients"  
Thomas looked to Eren and Eren nodded slowly  
"Usually I conduct these sessions one on one, but if you want Levi here, I understand"  
Eren looked at Levi, his eyes telling his alpha to leave but not to go too far. It hurt, but if this helped...  
"Ok, I'll wait in the kitchen. Thomas do you want anything to drink?"  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you"

Pretending to be busy for the next hour proved to be harder than expected, but Erwin would be pleasantly surprised to see the whole fridge reorganised and the bench shined. He dropped the cloth when he heard Eren actually let out a small laugh. He'd actually forgotten the sound of it and was jealous he wasn't able to bring that side out of his mate like Thomas had. He picked the cloth up and went back to wiping the already shining splash back until Thomas called him in.

The aura of gloom around Eren had lessened. His mate wasn't smiling, but he also didn't look like he was going to burst into tears. Levi sat beside him and Eren reached for his hand without prompting, he couldn't help the stupid smile the action brought, but forced himself to look to Thomas   
"You've got a good mate here Eren. It's obvious he thinks world of you"  
Eren blushed slightly but have a tiny nod  
"I'm the lucky one"  
Levi knew he was sounding pathetic, but he was... lucky that is  
"Yeah. He's a strong kid, but even the strongest needs a little help. I've already organised to visit the same time next Wednesday"  
The alpha nodded quickly  
"Yep, that sounds good"  
He'd already had Thomas's bank details and number. His accounts were technically still frozen, so Erwin was paying.

 

*  
Talking to Thomas had been nerve wracking, but the omega hadn't pushed him at all, and for the most part the session had been building some measure of trust between the two of them. He even found himself laughing once despite his nerves and the session had finished before he even really realised. Thomas didn't make him feel stupid, or lacking. He didn't try to tell him everything would turn out alright and didn't tell him how strong he was, not until Levi had come into the room. He wondered if it was because the man was an omega and understood just what that meant in the world. Levi saw the man out and came back to his side. He really was lucky to have Levi.

As Levi sat, Eren moved to lay with his head in his mates lap. He'd done nothing this last week, he was too scared that if he did, he could lose the other twin. But after talking with Thomas he wanted to make every second count. That's why he'd fought so hard after all... all to get back to Levi. Looking up he found Levi staring down at him  
"Are you alright?"  
"No... but... I want to be"  
Levi smiled as leant down to kiss him  
"I love you"  
"I love you to Levi"  
It was the first time he'd actually used the words. Levi already knew how much he loved him, but the smile on his mates face... he had no words for it. They laid like that until he yawned softly  
"Lets go back to bed"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped him up. His mate picked him up and Eren could only hold on for dear life as Levi tried to carry him up the stairs. It ended with his alpha having to place him down halfway up, as sweet as the gesture was he much preferred having his feet on the ground.

Upstairs in their room, Levi helped him strip to his underwear, the alpha doing the same before holding up blankets so he could slide in. Levi let him get positioned before sliding in next to him and pulling him over so his head was resting on Levi's chest. He sighed as Levi's fingers carded through his hair. He was still scared, but this was nice. Thomas had reminded him how precious time could be.


	44. Chapter 44

Over the next month, Eren made huge improvement. Well as far as Levi was concerned he did. His mate had made dinner more than once for him and Erwin. Eren was still slightly skittish around the man, but Erwin had explained everything that had happened before Eren's disappearance and Eren had also given his side of the story. He could see both sides of the story and wished he'd been there for both of them, but at the end of the day Eren would always come first.

They'd done some small shopping for the baby, clothes mostly. It was a boy and Levi couldn't be happier. They'd found a crib they liked and planned to order it soon, but at the same time Levi had just two more weeks before he was set to return to prison, he'd be in solitary initially and then isolated after that. Eren had been devistated, but they'd given Levi permission to be there when his mate went into labour and to stay with him until he was released. Eren had cried, but he understood that it wasn't goodbye, just see you later. It was the driving factor behind doing as much shopping for their baby as they could while they were still together.

Looking across the bed at his still sleeping mate, Levi smiled and shifted closer. They still hadn't had sex, but Eren was letting Levi touch him more and more, and he couldn't get enough of it. His mates pregnant belly made him so proud, and his hand went to rest on it  
"Levi..."  
Eren's voice was full off sleep and green eyes blinked at him, but he didn't feel guilty at all for waking the teen, he leant in for his morning kiss and Eren yawned in his face  
"Good morning to you to"  
Eren kissed him once the yawn was over and snuggled up against him. He was so ridiculously adorable. They stayed like that until Eren sighed and slipped from the bed. Levi knew he was only heading to bathroom so didn't bother moving. It was only a matter of minutes before Eren climbed back into bed and snuggled up against him. The alpha let out an involuntary gasp as Eren's cold fingers brushed against his chest   
"Sorry"  
"It's fine, I was awake anyway, now I'm just more awake"  
Another thing that seemed to be slowly returning was Eren's sense of humour. He wouldn't flinch or tense as often now when Levi would make a bad joke. Overall he couldn't really complain.

*  
Eren crawled back into bed with Levi, he was cold and slightly embarrassed. While in the bathroom he'd begun to slick, all over the mere thought of being back in bed with Levi. He scolded himself, but had to admit that he missed the physical intimacy. Kisses and petting was nice, but the connection he felt during sex... his body was desperately craving it and he wasn't quite sure how to tell Levi. He knew his time was running out and he didn't want to regret missing the opportunity.

Rolling over Levi moved to slide his hand across the swell of his stomach. His mate was obsessed and the constant small touches had helped to ease the pain of losing one of the twins. Eren slid his own hand up and intertwined his fingers with Levi's before sliding his hand down to sit just under the well. The feel of Levi's warmth and the alphas warm breath against the back of his neck had his nerves tingling and he could feel himself beginning to respond. He bit his lip and hoped Levi would take the initiative.

He didn't. Eren was stuck in an almost torturous state. Levi was on the verge of falling back to sleep, but Eren was only growing more awake in more ways than one. He wriggled his hips, making it seem like he was trying to get comfortable and slid Levi's hand lower in the process  
"Eren?"  
He blushed at being caught, but shifted again, grinding back harder this time and Levi let out a small moan, his mates lips pressed against his back before he felt his alpha slowly roll him backwards. Hungry grey eyes met his and Levi dove in for a hard kiss that left his legs shaking. Letting go of Levi's hand, he reached up and wrapped his arms around his mate, while Levi nudged his legs apart and ground against his erection with his knee. Eren broke the kiss and let out a long moan, his mate was rubbing with just the right amount of friction and he was loosing control to the smell of Levi's arousal, it was so thick he could taste it  
"Levi..."  
Levi nodded, his lips back against Eren's and Eren closed his eyes  
"Are you sure?"  
He loved that his mate was asking, but right now he didn't want to think. He nodded and Levi pulled back from his hold.

The alpha kissed his way down, pausing only briefly to tug off his underwear and Eren mewed as his mate spread his legs. He felt the bed shift slight, and took it to mean that Levi had stripped his own underwear off  
"God, you're so beautiful..."  
Eren felt the heat spread across his face with Levi's words and the alpha pressed kisses to his inner thighs  
"Eren, can I take you from behind?"  
Every time they'd had sex before, Levi had made it a priority that they face each other, a small shiver ran down his spine and he felt himself nod. His mate moved from between his shaking legs and helped him onto his hands and knees. He barely had time to position himself before Levi's tongue and fingers where rubbing at his slicken entrance, he groaned as Levi gently began to open him and precum dribbled from his aching erection. Levi reduced him to a moaning mess in seconds, he'd been more touch starved than he realised and came just from his mate opening him.

When Levi finally pushed inside, his head looked forward and he saw stars, the moan that fell from his lips was answered with a possessive growl and he could feel how badly Levi was fighting for control, the man's fingertips were digging in hard on his hips, but it only heightened his state of arousal. He pushed back against Levi and Levi moaned his name huskily  
"I... don't... I want it hard... but not rough"  
Eren couldn't believe he'd just said those words. He'd left it to Levi to make him feel loved and wanted and to control just how hard the alpha fucked him. But his mate pressed a kiss to his spine and he knew Levi understood.

Neither of them restrained their moans. Eren couldn't even think straight as Levi slammed into him hard and fast. His toes curled in anticipation of his second climax as lights danced behind his closed eyes. His chest began to ache, but Levi seemed to know and began to work his left nipple, the sensation triggered his second orgasm and he came hard while Levi continued to work the nub. He screamed Levi's name when the alpha knotted him a few minutes later and collapsed forward, his erection twitching through his third orgasm in such a short time. Levi quickly moved to roll them on their sides and he peppered Eren's neck with kisses. They didn't need to say anything, they both felt each other's love and happiness.

*  
Levi held Eren close, he buried his face against the teens nape and kissed the mating mark, his fingers lazily drawing patterns across Eren's stomach. He was so fucking happy, he could feel just how happy Eren. He shifted slightly and Eren moaned as his knotted tugged. 

That morning they didn't venture out? it was spent beneath the sheets napping between lazy bouts of sex. Eren surrender himself completely to Levi and Levi in return made sure that every inch of Eren was loved and his mate was thoroughly satisfied. If Eren's stomach hadn't rumbled in the teens sleep, Levi was sure they wouldn't have left the bedroom at all. He watched over his love until Eren finally woke up and gave him a shy smile, that soon turned to a hard blush when Eren's stomach rumbled again and Levi laughed lightly   
"Sooo, I was thinking we could shower and then I'll make up some pancakes?"  
Eren nodded and Levi stole a quick kiss before helping his mate up. Erwin was supposed to be at work, so he lead his naked mate down the hall and into the bathroom.

Even in the shower he couldn't keep his hands off Eren, his mate was too tired to continue, but that didn't mean he didn't responded to Levi's kisses with small sweet moans. Levi had to forced himself to calm down and spent the next 10 minutes carefully washing and cleaning Eren's beautiful body. Once done, he helped Eren sit on the edge of the bathtub while he cleaned himself up. He had to smile as he turned off the water and stepped from the shower, Eren's skin was littered with small bite marks. He was proud to have Eren carry his marks.

 

**  
Erwin was just sitting down to breakfast, he was supposed to be at work, but thanks to a last minute shift change he was home. He'd literally just raised the spoon to his mouth when he hear Eren moan and he looked to the ceiling. One moan turn to two and he knew he wasn't getting breakfast, at least not this morning. 

Folding the newspaper, he picked up his bowl and mug, dumping them in the sink on his way to grab his keys. He didn't need to hear the bedroom antics of his room mates. He didn't care they were having sex, but fuck they were loud.

He spent the morning in a coffee shop, he'd long since finished the paper and was now waiting until 12 before returning home.

Arriving home the house was quiet and he said a small prayer as he was back into the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast, what he didn't expect was Eren and Levi to be sitting at the table like this morning hadn't happened. Levi looked up as he walked in  
"I thought you were at work today?"  
"Shift change..."  
Levi nodded and Eren looked down, the alpha pulled the teen closer and Erwin had to admit it was nice to see the teen so relaxed... he just really wished he didn't know why.


	45. Chapter 45

The next two weeks were spent mostly in bed, just cuddling and talking... and fucking. Eren was just as desperate as he was to spend as much time as possible together before he'd be taken way. Levi looked around the room as he packed his things away. In front of the window was now a white wooden cot, both tigers laid on its soft blue blankets and he smiled as Eren reached out to tug him back to bed  
"I don't want you to go"  
Levi sighed as he sat and Eren's arms snaked around his waist   
"I know, I don't want to go either"  
His mate sniffled sadly and Levi turned in his hold  
"But you'll see me again really soon"  
"It's not really soon..."  
Levi nodded, Eren wasn't going to come visit him, not while he was pregnant. Levi didn't trust that his mate would be safe if he did, so the next time they'd see each other was when Eren went into labour  
"I know... but two months... and then we'll have our baby in our arms"  
Eren dissolved further and Levi gently guided him back so he could curl around the teen. He pressed kisses against Eren's stomach as his mate cried softly   
"I know you're worried, but I love you, I love both of you"  
Sliding up, the alpha pulled Eren's head against his chest   
"You've made so much progress, and Thomas will be coming to see you tomorrow"  
Eren nodded against him  
"I'm just really scared"  
"Scared of what?"  
"That you won't come back... that something's going to happen and I'm going to lose the baby..."  
"Nothing's going to happen. I'm going to be fine, he'd going to be fine"  
Eren didn't reply, but did sniffle against him. In the end that was how they spent their last morning together.

*  
With Levi gone, Eren felt lost all over again. He wandered back up to their room and curled up under the blankets, he sniffled as their son kicked against his ribs. The look of amazement on Levi's face the first time he'd felt it came to mind  
"It's alright bub... we'll see daddy soon"

Over the next month he tried his hardest. More than once he'd woken up screaming, relieved that Erwin wasn't there to see it, but sorely missing the comfort of his mate. He took photos for Levi as his stomach grew and he felt so fat and clumsy, but Thomas said he looked really good. Things with Erwin were still awkward, but Eren was making an attempt, on the nights the man was working he'd make extra when he cooked dinner for himself and would leave a plate wrapped in fridge. Truthfully he barely ate any of it, but didn't want Erwin dobbing him into Levi.

When his 8th month rolled around so did his nesting instincts, he scrubbed the whole house from top to bottom, despite how awkward it was to do and how badly his back and hips ached. He'd unpacked and repacked Levi's things a dozen time and washed all the baby stuff three times over.

He was 36+3 when he finally went into labour. He didn't even really realise at first, he'd been up all night for obscene amount of bathroom trips. And finally fallen into a restless sleep just as the sun was creeping up. When he woke a few hours later he'd thought he'd pissed himself, but then he realised he was cramping. He padded to the bathroom to clean up, before calling for Erwin. He was sitting on the edge of the bath when the alpha appeared, he looked up to find Erwin's face paling. This did nothing to reassure him at all  
"I'll call the prison and let them know"  
Eren nodded and he let out a long breath. He'd expected the alpha to snap into action, but it seemed Erwin was just as shocked as he was that it was actually happening. He waddled back to his room and awkwardly tried to dress, before grabbing the bag he and Levi had prepared a small lifetime ago. A harsh contraction sent him staggering to the bed and he whimpered  
"It's alright Bub... shhh..."  
"Eren!"  
The teen looked up, his door was wide open, but Erwin sounded slightly panicked  
"Bedroom!"  
He hissed and rubbed at his stomach, listening as Erwin came closer. The man's heavy steps had him holding his breath for a second, but the alpha appeared with a smile on his face  
"Levi's being transferred now..."  
Eren nodded and Erwin went to help him stand. His legs felt shaky as fuck, and the alphas touch made his skin crawl, but he was just as excited as he was scared for what was coming.

By the time they reached the hospital, the excitement was gone and he was just terrified. All the what ifs played on a loop and the pain had him whimpering. He was sitting alone now, Erwin was waiting just outside the room, Levi would be here soon... he repeated the words over and over trying to drown out his own thoughts. He let out pained moan, he was 6 centimetres dilated, what ever that meant. All he knew was he wanted Levi and he wanted this over with already.

When Levi walked in, he was dressed in a set of scrubs and was walking slightly funny. Eren would have been curious if he didn't feel like his internal organs were about to fall out at any minute. He glared at his mate as Levi moved to take his hand, beads of sweat were running down into his eyes and he was more than happy to go home and try all this again tomorrow  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
Really? Really!! How did he fucking look. He squeezed hard as a contraction hit and Levi nodded   
"That good hey?"  
"I don't want to do this"  
He ground his teeth as he forced the words out and Levi seemed to think sitting on the edge of the bed was a good idea  
"You're doing great, just a few more centimetres..."  
"Fuck off"  
He surprised himself with the words, but he was tired and everything hurt and he was just so scared. Levi raised his eyebrows, but kept his mouth shut.

*  
Levi tried not to laugh when Eren told him to fuck off, he could feel and smell Eren's pain and fear, and he didn't envy the teen at all. Erwin had cornered him the moment he was lead in and basically marched into the nearest bathroom and had a bottle of lubricant shoved into his hands. His friend left and Levi was left very awkwardly to stretch and open himself. Eren's body did it naturally, but any tears the teen got, he'd get too. The aim was to lessen the recovery time. But his arse still felt sticky and he hadn't been able to look Erwin in the face.

But the fact his mate had actually told him to fuck off was adorable. Even with the red hue in his cheeks and the sweat rolling off him, Eren was beautiful. He leant in and kissed the teen, half expecting to be bitten, but instead Eren let out a small sigh. The teen let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around the alphas waist and Levi gently threaded Eren's damp hair through his fingers. He was so very happy.

Eren hid against him when the woman came to check how he was going, the omegas contractions had got alarmingly closer together so he was surprised when she announced "its time to have a baby". Eren shook his head limply against him, already exhausted.

2 hours later Levi was holding their tiny son while Eren slept. His arse was throbbing and he could feel the blood but he just couldn't stop smiling. Their tiny son Viren was just too adorable. The boys tiny pink lips already looked like Eren's, his skin the same gorgeous colour and small wisps of black hair poked out under his tiny beanie.

Erwin had already come to visit, Eren was feeding Viren at the time, and Levi could tell he didn't give two fucks about the alpha being there. It'd taken Viren a couple attempts before he actually began to feed and love shone from Eren's face as he did. His friend had tactfully waited until Eren was redressed and settled before taking photos for them. Erwin promised to get them printed immediately so Levi would be able to have a couple for his cell.

The following day Armin came to visit. He'd gushed over the tiny boy as Eren held Viren proudly, he also finally met Mikasa and her friend Annie. Hanji and Moblit showed up while the room was filled with teens and Levi was relieved he was no longer the oldest in the room.

He was allowed 4 days of freedom with Eren and Viren. He wanted so badly to be there for Eren and seriously contemplated just making a run for it... if it wasn't for the long term consequences he would have. Instead he was taken back to Trost Penitentiary, but was allowed to keep the three photos Erwin had given him.

*  
Viren was so perfect, but Eren soon was suffering from a lack of sleep and adjusting to having a baby without Levi was hard. Erwin stayed home the first week, and even took Viren for the night when he'd collapsed from trying to do everything himself and Thomas had come and seen him, but Eren was struggling so badly that he felt like he was drowning. He loved his son so much, but felt like such a bad parent for not being able to keep up with one tiny baby.

The highlight of the first month, of having Viren, was Erwin found him sobbing on in the bathroom over everything. The alpha had pulled him up and put him to bed, and half an hour later he was on the phone sobbing his eyes out as Levi listened and tried to calm him. Having his mate reassure him that he was doing the best he could had helped, Levi assured him that a lot of first time parents went through the same thing and by the end of the call he had to admit he felt like a little weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


	46. Chapter 46

The day Levi was finally released he couldn't fucking believe it. Erwin, Eren and Viren came to pick him up and being a free man... he had no words for it. Eren had passed Viren to him and promptly dissolved against him and even Erwin looked a little tearful.

The moment they arrived home, Eren pulled him up to their room and Levi followed will no complain. He knew Erwin didn't mind either, and would wait until the pair had spent some time together, before filling him on everything that had happened. Laying across from Eren with no ankle monitor on was crazy and knowing he could actually take his mate out... he wanted to fucking scream with happiness and made up his mind he was taking Eren out for a late birthday celebration. 

*  
Having Levi home was the best present Eren could have ever asked for. He hadn't seen his alpha since the 14th of December... not that he'd admit he'd counted day every since. Given Viren was slightly premature, he'd been forced to wait longer to have his mate back in his arms, but now he was back he had no intention of going anywhere without him.

Levi was sitting holding Viren, while Eren had his head in the alphas lap. He'd talked to Thomas about it all and the man had given him the courage to explain everything that had happened after Viren birth and how lost he'd felt. He didn't want Levi to feel guilty, he just needed his mate to know. When he was done, Levi slid out from under him and Eren couldn't help but be worried he'd upset him. That feeling soon passed when his alpha climbed back into bed, having placed Viren in his cot and wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't perfect, but Levi had been right, things had gotten better.

*  
Given his released, Moblit had rehired him and having a solid income meant that Levi was able to start paying Erwin back for all he'd done. Though no amount of money could ever clear the debt he felt he owed the man. 

Viren was growing steadily, the boy was totally attached to Eren, it was rare to see his mate without him, and despite all the fears and the breakdowns, Eren was an amazing parent to the small boy, though having a baby had put a total dampener on their sex life and more than once he'd caught Eren frowning at the small amount of pudge and stretch marks left from the pregnancy, but Levi loved them. It was proof his maybe had carried their child. He took every chance he could to kiss his mates stomach until Eren pushed him away smiling.

The only thing that was less than perfect was the fact that Zeke still hadn't been apprehended. The man was obviously smarter than Levi had given him credit for, but the police were still working the case, so at least that was something. The alpha knew that Eren still worried about it all, hell, he still woke up screaming or confused some nights, but Zeke's name had faded from both their thighs and Levi was more than happy to pretend that meant the man had been erased from existence.

 

** One Year Later**  
Erwin hefted the last of the boxes into what would Levi and Eren's forever home. The plan had been to move out of Erwin's as soon as Levi had paid the man back, but it'd taken longer than expected and Viren was already 16 months in a blink of an eye. In the mean time, Eren had turned 18 and been paid a small fortune after the sale of his old house and the money from his inheritance had paid for the house outright. They'd moved to the outskirts of Trost, on a block big enough that Viren could have a proper yard to play in. As an alpha, Levi's pride was wounded by his mate paying for everything, but Eren had told him he could pay for half by making he and Viren happy for the rest of their lives. It was a stupidly sweet proposal, but Levi sealed the promise with a kiss, and Erwin had just shaken his head at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I want to end this and last night I founded myself writing another fic and had to tell myself off


End file.
